Always Getting Involved
by Sarabellum93
Summary: Riku wants to get to know Sora more, but Sora is timid with his 'secret job' and 'accidental scars', which only cause Riku to worry more. Sora warns Riku not to get involved but Riku can't help but try to reach out to the boy, who he knows isn't sharing all that there is to tell. "So it's true?" Axel asked quietly. "What?" Sora asked in fear. "The rumors. You're a drug dealer."
1. The Rumors

"Lunch time!" Demyx cheered as he and his best friends sat down at their usual table towards the end of the high school courtyard.

"About time. I was so bored just now in math." Axel groaned.

"Well we have thirty minutes to let our minds rest." Zexion smiled in bliss. The two began eating before Axel paused, sandwich in hand, halfway to his mouth.

"Hey, who's that kid?" Axel nodded over at some brunette, sitting all alone at a table, looking at the four students. The brunette was clad in all black, from his dark beanie to his thick skate shoes.

"I dunno." Demyx shrugged. When the boy noticed that the others had seen him, he returned his eyes to his textbook in front of him.

"That was weird." Zexion thought aloud.

"Pretty sure I've seen him around before. He looks familiar." Riku said.

"It's a big school, I don't remember seeing him much, but every time I do….it's like he's watching us." Axel said with a shiver.

"He isn't watching us." Riku shook his head.

"Yes he is!" Axel argued.

"Why the hell would anyone want to watch us?" Zexion rolled his eyes.

"I don't know why, but I'm telling you, he is." Axel pointed a finger at Zexion.

"No," Zexion whispered, looking back at the brunette. "He's not watching us."

"You lose," Riku laughed at Axel.

"He's watching us!" Axel whispered harshly.

"No; he's watching Riku." Zexion said clearly, causing Riku's eyes to widen. Just then, the bell ending lunch rang, and when the boys looked back, the strange brunette had disappeared.

Riku took a deep breath as he wandered down the hall of his high school, holding the bathroom pass in his hand as he tried to enjoy the few minutes break he could get outside of class.

When he opened the door to the bathroom, he saw the small brunette boy leaning over one of the sinks, rinsing his mouth from the small droplets of blood that spilled out.

"What are you looking at?" The brunette asked impatiently after Riku stood watching in shock.

"Huh?" Riku tried to snap out of his phase. "Are you ok?"

"None of your business." The brunette wiped his black sleeve against his chin.

"I've seen you before. Don't we have a couple classes together?" Riku asked, remembering how just the week before, the boy had been staring at him.

"What are you, some kind of stalker?" the brunette asked in disgust.

"I'm just trying to be friendly," the silverrete shrugged indifferently.

"Who said I wanted you to be my friend?" the brunette returned to his task of rinsing out his mouth.

"What happened?" Riku asked once more, still in curiosity.

"Like I said, none of your business." The brunette picked up his black side bag and threw it over his shoulder.

"What's your name?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Cause I don't know what to call you." Riku shrugged innocently.

"Let's keep it that way," The short brunette fixed his bag across his body.

"I'm Riku." Riku stuck his hand out before him as the boy headed towards the door.

The small student stared at the hand before he sighed. "Sora."

"Nice to meet you Sora. I'm pretty sure I've seen you before, here in school." Riku didn't want to sound like a creeper, but it was that brunette who had been staring at him in the first place.

"Congratulations." Sora huffed before he kept walking.

"Sora," Riku called just before the frail boy opened the door.

"M?" he didn't even turn around to ask.

"Take care," Riku didn't know what else to say, but he felt like something was appropriate.

"Sure," Sora rolled his eyes and left the bathroom.

Riku shook his head and splashed some cold water on his face, wondering why the boy was so withdrawn. After delaying his stay long enough, he returned to his math class.

When his class ended, Riku joined his friends at their usual table, anxious to see if his fellow classmates remembered the strange boy he had previously encountered.

"Oh, it's no use." Demyx sighed just as Riku took a seat on the bench.

"What's wrong?" Axel looked to his left to ask.

"I told them they were sending the wrong guy." Demyx mumbled in sorrow.

"For what?" Riku asked, getting his lunch out of his backpack.

"Coach wants me to be the last leg in the swim meet this weekend, but I'm not ready." Demyx gulped nervously.

"Sure you are. Dem, you're a great athlete." Riku reassured his friend.

"Yeah babe, give yourself more credit." Axel kissed the blonde's temple.

"Thanks guys," Demyx blushed shyly.

"So what are we doing after school today?" Zexion asked, digging into his food.

"I was thinking we could catch a movie." Axel shrugged.

"On a Monday?" Zexion asked suspiciously.

"Who says we can't?" Axel argued.

"We usually watch movies on Fridays," Demyx tapped his chin.

"Movie Monday sounds good to me, unless it's illegal for you three." Axel mocked.

"It just doesn't feel right." Demyx bit his lip.

"That's not what you said last night." Axel smirked, causing Demyx to hit him playfully.

"Riku, what do you think?" Zexion asked to change the subject.

"Huh? Oh, I don't care." Riku said, looking around anxiously, barely paying attention to the conversation.

"What's wrong with you?" Axel asked, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Nothing." Riku shook his head clear.

"Something's definitely up." Demyx nodded.

"Tell us." Zexion nudged.

"Well, do, do you guys know who Sora is?"

"Doesn't sound familiar," Zexion put a hand to his chin in thought.

"Maybe if I saw a picture." Axel shrugged.

"What's he look like?" Demyx leaned forward to ask Riku.

"Crazy brown spikey hair, a few ear piercings, kind of short, and a bit scrawny." Riku scratched his head.

"Wait, you mean that kid that was staring at you last week?" Axel asked suspiciously.

"I'm pretty sure we have some classes with him. I know I've seen him before." Riku continued to look around.

"Well why does it matter?" Axel asked before Riku sighed.

"He was in the bathroom today."

"Okaaaay, so what, is that not ok? Or do you like him, so you followed him inside to see his dick?" Axel gave a sarcastic grin.

"He was hurt." Riku whispered.

"What do you mean?" Demyx asked in concern.

"His mouth was bleeding, and he was hunched over. I think someone beat him up." Riku stared at his food, not having a desire to eat it.

"I don't know, doesn't sound like our business." Axel shrugged it off.

"That's what he said!" Riku pointed to his redheaded friend.

"Probably cause it's true." Axel rolled his eyes.

"I don't know I, I get the feeling like, like something's happening to him."

"Wait, is that him?" Zexion pointed, and Riku's neck and eyes shot over to the direction in which Zexion pointed.

"Yeah!" Riku gasped in shock.

Sora was sitting at a table all alone with thick headphones that swallowed his ears over his wild spikes. His body was leaning forward, as if he were focused on something that rested on the table before him. With his back to the four students, they continued to talk about him.

"Him? Yeah, I've seen him in class too, I think." Demyx nodded to himself.

"He barely shows up to class. Pretty sure he's in history with us." Zexion added.

"I'm going to go talk to him." Riku stood up.

"Dude are you nuts? Look at him. He obviously doesn't want to be bothered." Axel scoffed.

"He's just shy." Riku rolled his eyes.

"Riku, maybe he likes it that way." Even Zexion took Axel's side.

"Come on man, do you always have to get involved?" Axel winced.

"What do you mean?" Riku asked, shocked.

"Every time you see someone who you think needs help, you try to jump in and save them." Axel sighed.

"I do not!" Riku defended himself.

"Yeah, you're always getting involved in other people's business." Axel shrugged.

"I'm just going to say hi." Riku lied, taking the steps necessary to cross the courtyard.

As he approached Sora, he noticed how the brunette was tapping his foot repeatedly in his heavy skate shoe, his thin ankle revealed by the gap that his black cargo shorts left.

"Hey." Riku stood behind the brunette, unseen and unheard. Riku sighed before he went to the other side of the table and sat down, facing Sora.

"Hey." He repeated, but Sora didn't even look up. Riku knew that his plan to get the brunette's attention was risky, and potentially even stupid, but that didn't stop him as he reached for the pencil that Sora was using to doodle in his notebook. After snatching the yellow stick from Sora's hand, Riku waited for a reaction. Nothing.

Sora reached into his bag, hardly moving his entire arm, before he pulled out another pencil and continued sketching.

Riku sighed loudly before he once again grabbed the pencil from the small boy, thankful that years of athleticism helped his reflexes.

Sora took a deep visible breath before he pulled out a pen, still refusing to look up at Riku.

Riku took one more shot that Sora saw coming, but after the brunette pulled his hand with the pen back, Riku swiped the notebook.

"Give it back!" Sora looked up and ordered.

"What's your problem?" Riku could see the annoyance that Axel seemed to have towards the isolated boy.

"What's YOUR problem?" Sora removed his headphones from his head, letting them hang around his neck.

"I just wanted to talk." Riku shrugged. Sora snarled with squinted eyes.

"Give me my notebook."

"We could say please," Riku teased, wanting to see the boy react to something. Riku's plan worked, as the brunette rushed to his feet, slammed his palms on the table, and huffed.

"Ahem," A vice principal on patrol walked by.

Sora let out a deep sigh before he sat down.

"What are you drawing?" Riku flipped through some pages rapidly, causing Sora to panic.

"Please!" Sora begged, his voice no longer angry, but desperate. Riku's hands froze as he looked into the blue eyes before him. "Please, give it back," Sora whispered, his voice weak.

"Ok," Riku barely made any sound as he handed the notebook back with guilt. He watched as Sora tucked it away into his messenger bag and fled the table. "Wait!" Riku stood up next, holding Sora's pencils.

"Sora, wait up," Riku chased after the boy he scared away, glancing quickly at his friends to see all of them gawking at him awkwardly. Riku followed Sora back into the giant building and down a hallway.

"Hey, you," Riku panted after he found Sora at his locker.

"Stop following me!" Sora slammed his locker shut.

"You left these." Riku held out two pencils in his hand.

"I didn't. You took them." Sora glared harshly.

"Sorry," Riku apologized sheepishly.

"What do you want from me?" Sora asked, sounding suspicious and bothered by it.

"Nothing. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Why?"

"Cause you seem all lonely." Riku gave his honest opinion.

"You seem all creepy." Sora huffed in response.

"Maybe we have wrong impressions of each other." Riku shrugged innocently.

"I don't care what your impression of me is." Sora took a step.

"I know you're lying." Riku saw through the brunette.

"What?" Sora sounded offended.

"Sora, I, I've seen you before, staring at me and my friends. I never knew why, but I've always wanted to figure it out." Riku shrugged honestly.

"I, I don't know what you're talking about." Sora shook his head.

"What are you doing today?"

"What?" Sora was beyond confused.

"After school, what are you doing?"

"Why?" Sora looked around nervously.

"My friends and I are going to the movies. You should come."

"No thanks," Sora continued walking.

"At least join us for the rest of lunch. If you still don't like us, or me, I'll leave you alone." Riku raised his hands to show his honesty.

"And if I don't go?"

"Then I guess I'll still be a creep until you cave." Riku joked with a light hearted smile.

Sora looked around in frustration before he rolled his eyes. "Fine. The rest of lunch. After that, you have to leave me alone!" Sora pointed a stiff finger.

"Deal." Riku nodded. He couldn't explain why, but he wanted to get to know the strange boy more. He felt as if Sora had been asking for it with his silent glances from a week prior, but the first attempt at contact proved otherwise, as Sora explicitly asked to be left alone. Somehow, Riku felt like there was more than what was being said, and that persistence would reveal it in due time.

"Axel, Zex, Dem, this is Sora." Riku introduced the timid boy.

"Hey Sora!" Demyx waved with a friendly smile.

"What's up?" Axel asked, a bit less enthusiastic than his boyfriend.

"Nice to meet you." Zexion remained as formal as ever.

"Go ahead, sit." Riku took a seat by Axel and pointed next to Zexion, across from himself. Sora grumbled under his breath before he plopped on the bench.

"I like your earings." Demyx pointed to the three small black hoops going up Sora's right ear.

"Thanks." Sora whispered.

"I think I might get another. What do you think?" Demyx turned to his boyfriend, who shrugged.

"I think you're sexy with the earings you already have, but if you want another, go for it."

"Did they hurt?" Zexion asked Sora, who shook his head.

"So you guys, Sora wants to go to the movies with us." Riku said, staring at the brunette boy, who looked up from his lap with surprised eyes.

"Is that so?" Zexion asked, leaving Sora to stammer inaudibly.

"Sweet! We are SO making Movie Monday a regular thing!" Axel fisted the air in victory.

"Fine, but as long as it's not a horror movie." Demyx shivered.

"Oh, of course it is. That new ghost movie came out last week, and since we skipped movie Friday last week, we owe it to ourselves to see it today." Axel reasoned.

"Isn't it rated R?" Zexion asked.

"We're all seventeen, so who cares?"

"I'm not," Sora gave a cynical smile as Riku squinted his eyes in frustration, hoping that his plan could still somehow work.

"That's ok, I know a guy who can make fake ID's." Axel waved it off.

"Who?" Demyx asked curiously.

"I think his name is Roxas,"

"Don't bother," Sora slumped his cheek onto his fist as his elbow rested on the table.

"Why, you know him?"

"Yeah."

"Isn't that your twin?" Zexion asked and Sora nodded.

"You have a twin?" Axel asked in shock.

"Yeah,"

"Is he every bit as social as you?" Axel asked sarcastically.

Sora glared angrily, not even answering as he squinted in disdain.

"Roxas, that sounds familiar." Demyx tapped his chin.

"He's the blonde boy that is always hanging around Hayner and Pence and that brunette chick." Zexion nodded to himself.

"Olette," Sora finished for him.

"So wait, you are actually brothers with Roxas?" Axel asked curiously.

"Yes, we're twins. Anything else?" Sora asked in annoyance.

"Look, if you have a fake ID, you should be able to come with us, so at least that's settled." Zexion shrugged.

"Who said I do?" Sora bluffed.

"You already have a fake, don't you?" Riku asked bluntly and when Sora nodded in shame, he smirked.

"Wait, how old are you?" Demyx asked.

"I'll be sixteen soon," Sora rubbed his arm shyly.

"Damn! You're a kid!" Demyx said with wide eyes.

"Am not!" Sora looked up and fought back.

"You sure sound like one." Axel chuckled.

"Asshole," Sora grumbled.

"Hey, it was a joke, take it easy." Axel smiled the tension away.

"So what time is the movie?" Riku asked Zexion, who checked via his smart phone.

"An hour after we get out of school, so we can walk straight to the theatre after class." Zexion nodded in affirmation.

"I'm busy." Sora said quickly, as if he just remembered.

"No you're not." Riku looked at him.

"Yes, I am. Seriously I'm not lying!" Sora remained persistent.

"He looks serious to me." Demyx shrugged.

"What do you have to do?" Riku asked.

"I uh, I can't say." Sora rubbed the back of his neck.

"He's so lying." Axel rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm not!" Sora repeated.

"Then tell us why. If you're busy its fine, but don't lie to us." Riku made it seem so simple.

"I have to go to work." Sora winced.

"Where do you work?" Zexion asked.

"Um, well, I work, for a friend." Sora coughed.

"So it's true?" Axel asked, confusing everyone at the table.

"What?" Sora asked in fear.

"The rumors." Axel leaned forward, as if he had a secret. "You're a drug dealer."

* * *

**Author's Note:** OK, so I just wanted to say that this story is dedicated to **Pretty-Devil-in-Prada**! Thanks for your patience! This is one of my new soriku's that I'm really happy to be working on! I've got tons of new stuff that will be coming out soon, once I finish wrapping up some of my older stories. So please follow to keep up with the stories to come! Thanks!

**Living Legacy, Sarabellum**


	2. Like a Little Puppy

"So it's true?" Axel asked, confusing everyone at the table.

"What?" Sora asked in fear.

"The rumors." Axel leaned forward, as if he had a secret. "You're a drug dealer."

"No way!" Demyx's eyes exploded in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" Riku asked after Sora failed to say or do anything.

"I'm not a dealer," Sora fidgeted uneasily.

"But you're involved with drugs, for money." Axel corrected himself.

"I set up the when and where. My boss does the deals." Sora whispered as quietly as he could.

"I see. So you're the reason why drugs are popular at this school?" Axel asked with accusing eyes, allowing Riku to see why he was so hesitant about him talking to Sora.

"Please," Sora scoffed. "The idiots that buy the drugs are the ones at fault."

"Idiots? So you're telling me that you deal but don't take?" Axel shook his head in annoyance.

"I told you, I'm not a dealer!" Sora whispered harshly.

"But you do do drugs, right?" Axel nodded.

"That's it, I've had enough." Sora stood up, grabbing his bag.

"We made a deal." Riku folded his arms, wondering where the conversation was going, and if Sora would really leave.

"Yeah well that was before I met your friends. The redhead is worse than you, and that's saying something." The brunette said dryly.

"It was nice meeting you too." Axel smiled.

"Fuck you." Sora shook his head.

"Hey," Riku stood up, placing a hand on the brunettes chest. "Just join us for the movie. You don't even need to talk to us or look at us for the entire film anyway."

"I have work, remember?" Sora tried to push a foot forward, but Riku stopped him.

"Even I know that a drug deal can't take that long. Come on, if you leave now, our deal is broken, and you already put up with us for half of lunch, so it'd be a shame to give up now." Riku said convincingly, so after glancing back at Axel, Sora rolled his eyes.

"Fine."

"I like you." Demyx said once Sora sat down.

"Please tell me you're joking." Axel turned to his boyfriend.

"Axe, he seems like a good guy."

"He cussed at me." Axel pointed at Sora.

"You pissed me off." Sora defended himself.

"I think you both got off on the wrong foot." Zexion tried to intervene.

"I think he's just antisocial." Axel said stubbornly.

"I think you're just annoying." Sora crossed his arms over his chest.

"I think we're all getting along splendidly." Demyx put an arm around his boyfriend to calm him down.

"How'd a tiny kid like you get involved with that shit anyway?" Axel asked curiously.

"I'm not tiny!" Sora fisted his hands.

"Ok, how'd a young kid like you get involved with drugs?" Axel rolled his eyes as he rearranged his sentence.

"None of your business, that's how." Sora squinted in frustration.

"I'm just curious. I mean, you're really young to be in our grade, so you must be really smart; so I'm wondering how you landed up in that kind of business." Axel folded his arms smugly.

"Well it's not like I volunteered." Sora started to shy away inside himself.

"Are you being forced to do it?" Demyx whispered in excitement.

"Dem, this is his life, not some movie." Zexion rolled his eyes.

"Kinda," Sora rubbed his arms.

"Really?" Zexion asked, a bit surprised.

"No way!" Demyx became more and more entertained by Sora's life.

"By who?" Riku asked, but Sora shook his head.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"We don't have to." Axel shrugged. "Anyway, you're still going with us to the movies, right?"

"Let me text my boss." Sora dug into his pocket for his phone.

"You guys, I feel so cool!" Demyx bounced up.

"Why?" Axel asked.

"Cause, we're sitting with someone who's texting a drug dealer." Demyx whispered, as if they were spies.

"Drugs aren't cool Dem. They ruin lives." Axel said, staring at Sora, who finally realized it after having stared at his phone. When they made eye contact, he snarled.

"Quit gawking at me like that! I'm not a dealer, and I don't do drugs, so stop acting like you know me." Sora mumbled grumpily.

"I'm just saying what I know from what I can see, and if you don't like that, well that's your fault for showing it." Axel shrugged indifferently.

"And what am I showing? Huh?" Sora leaned forward, thankful that their table was tucked away in a corner of the courtyard.

"Look at your piercings, and your hair, and at all the black clothing you wear. Now, ask again." Axel nodded.

"You think you're better than me, don't you? You think you're so perfect with your hot, peppy boyfriend and your smart cute friend, and Mr. popular 'lets make friends with everyone', don't you?" Sora pointed to each individual at the table.

"I'm thankful for the friends that I have, and I truly believe that those who I spend my time with help make my life better."

"You're such a cocky prick." Sora shook his head.

"You're such a waste of brain power." Axel fought back.

"Oh I see, now you think you know me? You think I've heard that phrase over and over again, huh, and guess what? You're right. But it's like I said, I didn't ask for any of this." Sora gripped his backpack.

"Sora, it's fine. He's just being difficult." Riku said to clear things up.

"I'm not going to the movies if I'm going to be interrogated, judged, or bothered anymore." Sora looked at Riku.

"You won't be." Riku assured.

"Axel, apologize." Demyx nudged his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry I accused you of things, and that I insulted you by acting like I know you." Axel looked away as he spoke.

"Axel, like you mean it." Demyx put his hands on his hips.

"I'm sorry." Axel made eye contact with the brunette, who gulped.

"Sorry I cussed you out." Sora said on his behalf.

"Awww, now we're all friends!" Demyx cheered with a clap of his hands.

"You're always the optimist." Axel sighed with a gentle smile.

"Well he called me hot." Demyx winked at Sora.

"Hey, he's mine." Axel said defensively as he put an arm around Demyx.

"Hehe, you know I love you baby." Demyx snuggled against Axel's shoulder.

"I love you too." Axel kissed Demyx's cheek before the two made out.

"Look what you started." Zexion rolled his eyes at Sora in annoyance.

"Do they do this a lot?" Sora asked after minutes had passed and the kiss ensued.

"Yep." Riku raised his eyebrows quickly with a sigh.

"It's kind of," Sora gulped.

"Annoying." Zexion coughed loudly.

"Hot," Sora took another deep swallow.

"You think so?" Riku asked Sora, who fidgeted.

"They're both hot," Sora shrugged.

"Aww, thanks Spikey. Maybe Dem is right, you aren't so bad after all." Axel interrupted the kiss before he returned to his task of ravaging Demyx's mouth. Sora gulped nervously as he watched.

"You're gay?" Riku asked, and Sora gulped.

"No, not at all. Completely straight, but I've never had a relationship."

"Well in case you haven't realized, we're all gay." Zexion said emotionlessly.

"Wait, you've never had a relationship before?" Riku asked, causing Sora to shake his head.

"Why are you surprised?" Sora asked.

"Cause," Riku blushed.

"Cause?" Sora asked, confused.

"What I mean is," Riku coughed.

"You're cute too." Demyx took a break from the kiss to help Riku.

"Thanks," Sora said shyly, glancing down at his lap.

"You've never had a crush?" Riku asked Sora, who shrugged.

"I don't know. Why am I the only one being interrogated?" Sora asked curiously.

"Cause you're the new guy." Axel explained.

"Well you're all new to me." Sora replied.

"I'm Axel. I'm seventeen; I live with my grandma cause my parents both ran off when I was eight. She works most of the day and by the time I get home she's usually fast asleep. I like watching movies, spending time with my boyfriend, and my favorite class is history. I think it's important to remember the past, so that we don't forget everything that makes us who we are now. I sometimes get defensive and I have a tendency to over react at times, but it's only because I care so much that I get bothered so easily." Axel started the self-introductions.

"I'm Demyx!" the cheerful blonde waved next. "I love swimming, and I'm on the swim team. I also love music; it's what I want to study in college! Ummm, I've been dating Axel for nine months, but we've been best friends for forever, huh baby?" Demyx asked and didn't continue talking until his boyfriend nodded. "I try to stay on the bright side of things, but sometimes I get discouraged and need my close friends to help pick me up. Oh, and I live with both of my parents, but I don't see my parents much cause they're always busy. My sister is dumb and annoying but we don't really hang out much." Demyx bit his lip. "And yeah, that's about it."

"I'm Zexion, but everyone calls me Zex. Call me 'sex', and I'll ignore you." Zexion glared at Axel who snickered.

"He's right." Axel butted in.

"Anyway, I love biology and literature, and my father is a shrink who could use a taste of his own medicine. My mom is a doctor and wants me to be one, but I'm not sure yet. I'm not as adventurous as these guys, but I love them too much to let them do anything stupid alone." Zexion smiled sweetly. "I sometimes need a push to try new things, but they always give me the courage I need."

"Glad to help." Riku chuckled. "Well I guess it's my turn. I'm Riku, I like basketball and video games, and hanging around these knuckle heads. I live with both parents, who work in boring offices, but it makes nice munny, so I guess I can't complain. I want to go to college and study sociology, but I also want to stay in town, to be close with my friends." Riku ended with a smile.

"I see." Sora nodded to himself.

"Now, it's your turn." Axel nudged lightly.

"I'm Sora. I'll be sixteen soon. I like music, and drawing." Sora said, leaving a long pause, making it obvious that he was finished.

"What kind of music?" Demyx ended the silence.

"Hard rock, metal, but mostly foreign."

"I like hard rock too."

"You love it hard," Axel smirked playfully.

"Axel!" Demyx tried to use his hands to hide his blushed cheeks.

"Hey I'm just," Axel started, but was interrupted by the bell.

"Freedom," Sora sighed as he stood up.

"So, we'll meet at our lockers after class?" Axel asked, standing up as well.

"Sure."

"Sounds good to me."

"I'll be there."

"Sora, you're coming, right?" Riku asked.

"If I don't, you won't leave me alone, will you?"

"Nope." Riku grinned.

"Fine, then I'll go. But I already held up my end of the deal, so don't piss me off!" Sora warned with a finger.

"Aren't you going to class?" Demyx asked Sora, who was heading in the direction that led off campus.

"No, I have to meet my boss before the movies. I'll meet you guys at the theatre." Sora put his headphones over his ears and left without another word.

"Damn," Zexion sighed as they watched the frail boy walk away, his baggy shorts swallowing his thin legs as he faded into the distance.

"He's so weird." Axel shook his head.

"I think he's cute, like a little puppy." Demyx giggled.

"I see how it is." Axel folded his arms.

"You know what I mean!" Demyx clung to his boyfriend.

"Well, I think he's loosening up. I mean, just this morning I had to beg him to share his name. Now, we're going to the movies. I think he's genuinely interested in coming."

"Hmm, first names, now a movie? Looks like Riku's got a date!" Demyx teased.

"It's not a date." Riku rolled his eyes. "He's straight."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Alright, so since today is my last day of break before my classes start up again, I wanted to post this. I'm getting new classes as of tomorrow, and they are rumored to be ridiculously hard, so I'm really scared that this will take away from fanfiction time, but I'll do my best to post and update as often as I can! Thank you for following and reading this story!

To xXSokuGirl0615Xx: Yes, there will more than likely be lemons somewhere in this story, although I haven't written any yet. Keep reading to find out hehe. Thank you for the review!

To Nowa-Hikari: Yes, new stories are so much fun to work on because they're fresh. It only makes me too lazy to work on the others, which isn't good lol. Thank you for your comment!

To Keyblade Master13: Haha, what can I say? I can't help but start new stories, and since I finished two stories (No more broken pieces, and Cant Ever Work) I figured I could afford one new story. Thank you for reviewing.

To luckycat222: Haha, I try to go for something different every now and then. It shall all reveal itself in due time.

To Genesisluv98: Yes, I haven't figured out all of Roxas' role just yet, but I hope to soon! Thanks, I love your enthusiasm and support, it means a lot.

To Pretty-Devil-In-Prada: Aww, yay, I'm glad that you liked it. I hope that this story does you justice hehe.

To kindofabadger: Yes, I love making references to the games, for without them, where would we fans be? I'll tell you where I'd be…..alone and sad hahaha. Seriously, KH is my life, so I try to keep the games alive when I can afford to. Glad you liked that part of dialogue. I think Sora's character in this story has more sarcasm than I've ever given him in any other story, so it's fun to work with. Thank you for your support and your reviews, they mean so very much to me! Hope all is well!

To SoRikuR0x: Yes, this story will be another intense one like A Taste of Loneliness, well maybe not AS intense as that, but it shall be pretty heavy, with obviously as much humor and fluff as I can fit haha. Thank you, and I'm happy to hear you like Akudem! I do too, so I'm happy that you enjoy this pairing as well. Thanks for the review.

To RoxasVentusHikari: Yes, this story surely stretches the normalities of most KH fanfictions, so thank you for sticking with it despite the challenge. Thanks for the review. All is ok, thanks for asking. How about you? I hope you are doing good.

Thank you all for reading and following!

**Living Legacy, Sarabellum**


	3. His Phone that Never Rang

"You paid last time, now it's my turn." Demyx reassured his boyfriend as he purchased their movie tickets.

"Ok, we're all good?" Riku asked, making sure everyone had their tickets.

"Where's your date?" Zexion asked Riku, who coughed nervously.

"Sora will show." Riku nodded, somehow sure of it.

"I'll give him five minutes." Axel checked his phone for the time.

"Nice to know you have faith." A small voice spoke, and when the boys turned, they all smiled.

"Hey, Spikey." Axel raised his eyebrows to acknowledge the boy.

"Sora," Riku couldn't hold back his smile. "Glad to see you could join us."

"I said I would," Sora huffed as he walked up to the theatre.

"Here's your ticket," Riku handed Sora a paper slip.

"You, you paid for me?" Sora asked, a bit speechless.

"I figured I owe it to you for dragging you along." Riku shrugged before he entered inside the theatre.

"You guys grab seats," Axel nodded, waiting in line with Demyx at the concession stand.

"They're going to pay for popcorn for everyone?" Sora asked as he followed Riku and Zexion into their dark theatre.

"We all take turns." Riku smiled.

"Oh," Sora thought for a moment. "You guys are all close, huh?"

"You could say that." Zexion nodded as the three went to the row furthest at the top.

"We've all known each other for years, and we all bring something different to the friendship that makes us irreplaceable." Riku smiled.

"Sounds, nice," Sora said, trying to hide his envy for such company.

"Yeah, it is. You should feel welcomed." Riku nudged Sora's arm as they all sat down, saving two spots for the couple buying popcorn.

"Thanks." Sora mumbled a bit uncomfortably just as Axel and Demyx began their journey up the stairs to the back row.

"Here we are, one jumbo popcorn for Sora and Riku, one pretzel for Zexion, as always, and drinks!" Demyx rationed out the goods that filled his and Axel's arms.

"We got you a coke, since we forgot to ask what you'd prefer." Demyx winced. "Is that ok?"

"That's great, thanks," Sora took the drink, still a bit in shock at the generosity being offered to him.

"Ooh, we should see that!" Demyx pointed to the screen as the previews began.

"Ok baby, I'll take you to see it," Axel snuggled against his boyfriend as the lights dimmed as low as possible.

"I can't wait." Demyx giggled.

"Shh, Dem you're so loud." Zexion teased.

"I can't help it." Demyx hid in Axel's arm.

"It's ok Dem, after the movie, we'll talk." Axel kissed Demyx's forehead.

The boys munched on their popcorn, watching as the movie progressed in its suspense. As Riku went for more popcorn, his hand touched Sora's, and after the boy pulled his hand back, Riku apologized.

Sora bit his lip, not wanting to reveal his deep hatred for movies that frightened him so, but in his attempt to appear tough and strong, he remained silent. However, the task was proving too much, and an hour into the movie, the small boy couldn't help but close his eyes.

"You ok?" Riku whispered quietly.

"Yeah," Sora gasped, wincing as he tried to open his eyes into a narrow slit.

"Are you scared?" Riku asked, but Sora's attempt to lie by shaking his head was apparent by the way he fidgeted.

"Don't," Sora gasped to himself as the actress on screen opened the creaking door.

"Shh, it's ok." Riku slipped an arm around Sora's waist, causing the black cotton shirt to ride up.

Riku wanted to hold him. He wanted to wrap his arms around him tightly and keep him safe from all fear and pain.

Riku gulped, that one glimpse of such smooth looking skin left him hungry to touch it. With a shaking hand, Riku moved his thumb over it. The silverette inhaled deep, feeding his fingers with the pleasure of Sora's soft, youthful body.

Sora swallowed hard, and when he looked over at Riku, he saw the hunger in his eyes. He saw the raw desire of passion, which was enough to get the brunette out of his seat and down the aisle stairs.

"Sora," Riku gasped, chasing after the young teen out of the personal theatre. To his own surprise, his wrist was taken captive by the way that Sora gripped it tightly and led the elder teen into the bathroom, ensuring that each stall was empty before he walked into the largest stall at the end.

"What?" Riku didn't know what exactly to ask.

"What do you want from me?" Sora shouted angrily.

"Nu-nothing,"

"You were reaching for inside my pants Riku, I'm not an idiot!" Sora fisted his hands.

"I wasn't! I just touched your hip, I, I'm sorry," Riku gulped.

"It's what you want, isn't it? All along, you, you weren't interested in my friendship?"

"What are you,"

"Well here, I won't do it without protection, but it's going to cost you." Sora dug into his pocket and pulled out a packaged condom.

Riku's eyes went as wide as ever, more confused than he imagined himself to be capable of being.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Riku put hand to his head.

"It's what you want, right? Sex? You want to hire me, don't you?"

"Hire you?" Riku was lost.

"Why else would you randomly start talking to me, invite me to a movie, and touch me?" Sora pushed the condom towards Riku. "Just take it. I won't let you inside me unless you're wearing it."

"You, you think I want to pay you, for sex?" Riku stared at the condom.

"Am I right?" Sora gulped, wondering if perhaps he was wrong.

"No!" Riku shouted, backing up. "I, I don't want to 'rent' you." Riku spat out, hating the very idea of someone so young being sold so easily.

"O-u-oh," Sora coughed nervously, unsure what to say or do next.

"Do, do you usually have people asking for such favors?" Riku asked in a wonder. "How often do you walk around with a condom in your pocket?"

"Just, forget it, please," Sora stuffed the condom back in his pocket.

"Sora," Riku shook his head, "you're only fifteen."

"You think I don't know that?!" Sora yelled harshly.

"I just, I'm worried," Riku whispered to compensate for Sora's sudden rage.

"You're all acting like I asked to be this way," Sora's body stiffened as he sniffled. "But I didn't. I, I didn't ask for any of this." Sora looked at his empty, shaking palms, evidence of who he had become.

"Sora," Riku sighed in compassion before he moved towards the young boy.

"No, I don't want your pity," Sora's anger returned as he saw the hug that Riku tried to extend to him.

"Then what do you want?" Riku asked curiously.

"Nothing, I, I want to go back to the way things were." Sora held his own arm. He wished he could go back just one day, back before he had witnessed what he was missing out on in life.

"Is that what you really want?" Riku couldn't accept it.

"I, I think so." Sora looked down at his shoes.

"Look, I know it does seem all random but I, I just want to get to know you."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I mean, you seem very interesting."

"So, you don't want sex?" Sora put a finger to his lip.

"Why do you keep asking?" Riku threw the question away from his responsibility.

"I just wanted to know if I had work, or not," Sora scratched the back of his neck.

"So you help deal drugs, and you're a prostitute, all before the age of sixteen?" Riku couldn't believe that he had to ask such a question to such an innocent looking child.

"I'm not a prostitute." Sora huffed, getting emotional.

"What are you?" Riku wanted to know, but he felt bad for asking.

"I, I make munny. I have to. I'm given jobs, and I have to do them. It's a simple as that, really." Sora shrugged.

"Are you happy?" Riku asked.

"Huh?"

"Are you happy?" Riku repeated.

"Why do you keep asking me all these questions?" Sora put a hand to his head.

"You're right, sorry," Riku nodded his understanding. "Let's go back to the movie," Riku suggested, so Sora nodded along and followed. Just before they made it back inside, Sora paused.

"Please, don't tell your friends. I, I don't want them to think less of me."

"I won't. There's nothing to tell." Riku smiled encouragingly.

Sora gave a shy smile before they found their seats and continued watching the last half of the film.

"Everything ok?" Zexion whispered to Riku, who nodded.

After a few more frightening scenes, all of which Sora used his hands to shield his face, the lights came back on and the credits rolled.

"Well that was definitely worth the munny." Axel nodded.

"If I have a nightmare, you better hold me!" Demyx gulped.

"Of course I will, but I'm sure you'll sleep nice and good tonight." Axel winked, taking his boyfriends waist in his arms as they exited the building.

"Hehe, good." Demyx kissed Axel's cheek.

"Everyone ready?" Zexion asked.

"For what?" Sora asked, rubbing his arms from the cold wind.

"Dinner, at the local taco shop." Zexion answered.

"Here, you cold?" Riku offered his jacket.

"Oh, I uh,"

"Just take it." Riku smiled sweetly.

"Thanks," Sora wrapped the warm cloth around his arms, letting it hide his tiny frame.

"Aww, it's so big on him, it's so cute." Demyx giggled.

"Don't mind him, he thinks everything's cute, if you haven't noticed by now." Zexion reassured Sora, sensing the look from the young boys face that clearly expressed his undesired to be labeled as 'cute'.

"Let me zip it up." Riku did just that as Sora remained shivering. "Better." Riku smiled at the sight of Sora in his jacket, at least two sizes too big.

"Thank you, it's warm." Sora huddled his arms together.

"Dem's right, you're cute." Riku said quietly before all the boys headed to the taco shop.

"I'm starving." Demyx whined just as they saw the taco shop within sight.

"I'll give you some meat tonight," Axel teased.

"Always with the perverted jokes," Zexion shook his head.

"Shit," Sora sighed, glancing at a text on his phone.

"Everything ok?" Riku asked before Sora bit his lip nervously.

"I," Sora started before his phone rang. "Fuck!" Sora put a hand to his head before he stopped walking to answer it.

"Wait," Riku whispered to his friends, silencing them all.

"Hello?" Sora asked shakily.

"Who's he talking,"

"Shh!" Zexion shushed Demyx.

"No I, I know," Sora gulped, holding one arm in his other. "Yes I understand. I can't right now. Cause. I have homework. I'm still in school you know! I'm not lying. How much?" Sora sighed in annoyance. "No, I said I can't. Please? Just one day?" Sora looked at Riku and then frowned. "I'm listening." Sora said obediently. "Yes, I understand. I'm sorry." Sora muttered his apology. "I said I'm sorry." Sora repeated louder. "I'm at the taco shop, on ninety-third street. Ok." Sora hung up, watching as all four boys watched him.

"You have to go?" Axel guessed.

"Yeah, sorry." Sora shoved his phone in his pocket.

"Work?" Riku predicted. Sora nodded.

"How much time do you have?" Zexion asked.

"Two minutes." Sora shrugged.

"Damn." Axel sighed in disappointment.

"How are you getting home?" Demyx asked.

"My boss is picking me up." Sora shrugged.

"He wastes no time huh?" Riku looked at his watch.

"It's kind of a big deal, and since I had to change the time, I have to clean it all up." Sora sighed.

"They trust a kid your age to do all that?" Axel asked, surprised.

"Would you stop referencing my age and height?!" Sora stomped his foot.

"Ok ok, sorry!" Axel put his hands up in defense.

"We're just worried for you." Riku frowned at Sora, who rolled his eyes.

"Don't be. I'm fine." Sora turned to look at the street, gazing at the cars that drove by, as if he were attempting to spot a specific model and color.

"Sora," Riku gained the boys attention. "In case you need me, you can text me or call me whenever. I'll answer." Riku handed Sora a slip of paper with his number quickly scribbled on it. Sora took it and gave a gentle nod, as if he didn't want to show that he was considering it. The boy put the scrap of paper into his pocket when he heard a horn of a car honk. When he rushed his neck to turn in the direction of the car, he gulped.

"You guys should go." He said.

"Everything ok?" Riku asked.

"Just go." Sora said plainly. "Here, thanks for the jacket." Sora started to unzip it.

"No, just, give it back at school, later. It's fine." Riku waved it all off. Sora nodded that he understood.

"Well, we had a great day getting to know you." Demyx smiled as Sora took another step forward.

"Thanks, I have to go." Sora walked up towards the black car. The windows were tinted and the other four boys couldn't even see the face of the driver as the car sped off the second Sora climbed in the back.

"That is one fucked up kid." Axel shook his head.

"Axe, he's just lonely." Demyx pitied the boy.

"Dude, he deals drugs and probably doesn't have any pubes yet!" Axel scoffed.

"He's only two years younger than us." Demyx shrugged.

"And a whole foot shorter." Axel folded his arms.

"Hey," Zexion took offense, being only a few inches than Sora.

"Let's just go eat." Riku shook his head, still trying to decipher the event that unfolded in the bathroom of the movie theatre.

"You think he'll actually contact you?" Axel asked as Riku stared at his phone while munching on his cheeseburger.

"I don't know." Riku shrugged, not wanting to get his hopes up.

"Well, guess you'll just have to wait and see." Demyx smiled optimistically.

"Yeah, guess so." Riku sighed.

That night, Riku laid in bed, falling asleep with his phone in his hands; his phone that never rang.

* * *

**Author's Note**: So this chapter was a bit slow but necessary as a set up. We see that there is more to Sora than just the drugs, and we're starting to see just how it's affecting the way he treats his 'new friends'.

To luckycat222: yes, I am a huge Akudem fan too! Glad you like it!

To xXSoKuGirl0615Xx: haha, here is your 3rd chapter, hopefully it was enjoyable!

To Nowa-Hikari: Yes, the real Sora is very friendly, so I thought it'd be great to change his usual role and give him something a bit more evasive. Yes, Akudem is a really popular pairing, 2nd only to Akuroku for the sexy redhead. I liked Akudem 1st actually, then went to Akuroku, and now I just ship both haha. Although I wouldn't classify Riku as a blonde in that grouping you have, but clearly he likes light haired boys haha. Thank you!

To kindofabadger: YES! I am so happy that I have your interest, the goal of every writer haha. Aww, I love the feeling of old friends, so I'm glad to hear that you enjoy that. Haha, I didn't think THAT deeply when I started the roles, but I'm honored to see that you have, so thank you! To be honest, I haven't figured Roxas' role yet, but I know what role he doesn't have, so I'm not sure where exactly I'll put him lol. Haha yes, I enjoy our reader/writer relationship too =) Thank you for your review.

**Living Legacy, Sarabellum**


	4. In Denial

"Morning Riku!" Demyx smiled when the silverrete took his seat in their first period class.

"Morning." Riku muttered.

"Did he,"

"No." Riku answered Axel's question without letting the redhead finish.

"Well I mean, I bet everything's fine. Who knows, he might even show up today." Axel said, but was wrong. That entire day, Sora never showed up to class, and when the next day came and went, Riku began to wish that he had gotten the brunette's number in addition.

"Face it, the kid is a loner. He goes where he wants, when he wants, and he doesn't seem to care about anyone else." Axel tried to help Riku adjust to the idea that Sora really might have been all alone, and preferred it that way. Lunch had just barely started as they made their way to their usual table.

"I just keep getting the feeling that he needs help." Riku shook his head.

"It's not your job to save him." Axel said clearly.

"I don't want to save him; I want to support him." Riku rested his head on his fist as he propped his elbow on their lunch table.

"Riku, do you, do you like him?" Demyx asked.

"What do you mean?" Riku knew the answer to his own question, but not to Demyx's.

"Do you have a crush on Sora?" Demyx repeated with a smile.

"No I, I just feel bad for him, like a big brother thing I guess." Riku shrugged.

"If he wanted your help, he'd ask. That's all I'm saying." Axel shrugged.

"Guys I don't think we should discuss this anymore." Zexion coughed.

"I agree, I'm tired of hearing about a kid that doesn't even try." Axel said.

"No, I mean, he's coming this way." Zexion looked down at the table as Riku looked up.

"Hey," Riku smiled, unable to control it as his heart picked up.

"Hey," Sora whispered, his hand on the strap of his messenger bag.

"You ok?" Riku asked, sensing a shyness and tension about the boy.

"Yeah," Sora looked down at his shoes.

"You want to sit down?" Demyx scooted over to give him room.

Sora thought for a moment before he sat his body next to Riku's.

"What's wrong?" Riku asked, wanting to hold to boy more than he was willing to ignore.

"Nothing." Sora barely spoke as he looked down at his lap.

"Why didn't you show the past couple days?" Axel asked, but when Sora looked up with a blank look on his face, Axel nodded, knowing that he wasn't going to get an answer.

"Sora, you look sick." Riku took the opportunity to rub the brunette's shoulder.

"I'm fine." Sora rubbed his eyes, not rejecting the warmth that Riku provided.

"Ok I have one more question." Axel raised his hand, and when Sora looked at him, he asked it. "Why bother showing up for lunch and the last two classes?"

"Didn't want to miss more than I had to." Sora took a deep breath, as if to compensate for something.

"I can give you notes for history." Axel dug into his backpack, realizing that perhaps Sora did care about his grades.

"I have notes from Chemistry." Zexion did the same.

"You didn't miss anything in literature. We just read more old fables." Riku said with a smile.

"Thanks," Sora said as Axel and Zexion handed him their notebooks.

"Take your time copying shit." Axel nodded.

"Thanks." Sora repeated, sounding defeated.

"Sora, why are you sad?" Riku hated seeing the brunette look so drained.

The young boy lifted his eyes up into Riku's, just before he stood up and walked away.

"What's his problem?" Axel shook his head, unable to understand.

"You're not going to go follow him?" Zexion asked, a bit surprised that Riku hadn't chased after the boy.

"No. As much as I want to, I think he needs to be alone." Riku sighed.

"He'll be back." Demyx nodded in certainty.

"He better, he has my notebook." Axel grumbled.

That next day, Riku took his usual seat in his history class, mentally debating the odds of Sora's attendance. When the clock showed ten seconds left until the late bell would signal tardiness, Sora ran into the classroom.

"Hey, we were worried about you." Riku said as Sora took the seat in front of him.

"Don't be." Sora huffed, not even looking at Riku as he buried his head on his desk, sheltered by his arms, ready for a nap.

"Sora," Riku wanted to say more, but he didn't know what.

"Alright, for today's lesson," Mr. Merlin began.

"You look tired." Riku jotted on a piece of paper, then squished it onto Sora's desk. The boy sighed, scribbled back, then passed it behind.

"No shit."

"Whatever's pissing you off, you don't need to take it out on me." Riku had a sudden anger inside of him.

Sora looked at the note in confusion before he shook his head.

"You started writing to me."

Riku read the note before he crumpled up the paper audibly. Sora glanced over his shoulder to confirm his suspicions, and when he saw the frustration in Riku's eyes, he frowned.

"Sorry, long night." Sora wrote on a fresh piece of paper from his backpack.

"So I see."

"Are you mad at me?" Sora asked on paper.

"No, just, I wish things were different." Riku didn't know how else to word it.

"You mean you wish I had a different job, and had perfect parents and friends, like you?" Sora didn't want to sound angry, but he wanted to prove a point.

"No, not at all. I mean, I do wish you had a different job, but I know that no one is perfect." Riku wrote back, trying to sympathize.

"That's not true…" Sora wrote back.

"Then who is?" Riku asked, but as Sora hesitated to respond, his teacher Merlin ordered him to pay attention, causing the brunette to shove the note in his backpack and leave it there for the remainder of the class.

"Don't forget, reports due tomorrow!" Merlin reminded his students on their way out of his classroom.

"Man, I totally forgot to write it." Demyx sighed as he and his friends walked down the hall.

"It's only two pages." Axel shrugged.

"So, what are the plans for today?" Sora asked, causing the four boys to gawk at him.

"You want to tag along?" Riku asked.

"Depends." Sora said bluntly.

"Well it's Tuesday, which means that we're going to watch Riku's basketball game." Demyx smiled.

"You play basketball?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, have been since I was like, eight." Riku shrugged casually.

"He's a pro, but is too humble to admit it." Axel put an arm around the silverrete.

"Am not." Riku rolled his eyes with a smile.

"So, you coming?" Zexion asked curiously.

"When does the game start?" Sora asked.

"Hour and ten minutes, which means I need to go. Hope to see you there," Riku waved with a wink before he walked off.

"I'm in." Sora gulped.

"Yes! I win!" Demyx pointed a finger at Axel randomly.

"Win what?" Zexion asked on his and Sora's behalf.

"He bet me ten munny that Sora has a crush on Riku." Axel rolled his eyes, pulling a bill out of his wallet.

"What?!" Sora's eyes went wide.

"Your face totally changed when Riku winked at you. I think it's sweet." Demyx smiled.

"I, I do not have a crush on him." Sora scoffed. "I'm straight remember?"

"Yay, I can keep my munny." Axel smiled.

"Oh please, he's only in denial." Demyx shrugged.

"Let's just find a way to entertain ourselves for an hour." Zexion shook his head.

"Good idea." Sora agreed.

"Well, we could just work on homework in the library." Axel suggested.

"Ugh, I hate work." Demyx mumbled.

"Might as well get it done now so we can enjoy our time out after." Zexion nodded.

"Fine." Demyx reluctantly agreed and Sora silently followed after.

"Ok, I'll do the science." Zexion started a worksheet.

"I have history covered." Axel got out his notebook.

"I read the book for English, so I'll do that." Demyx took out the novel assigned to him in class.

"Wait, what?" Sora looked at the boys who all sat at the circular table in the back of the library.

"Oh, I forgot, you're new." Axel said before he cleared his throat, about to explain the rules. "We each tackle one subject, then share with the others." Axel shrugged.

"Are you serious?" Sora was in disbelief.

"Surprised?" Zexion chuckled at the look on Sora's face.

"Well, yeah. I mean, here I thought you were all goodie goodies." Sora scratched his spikey hair.

"Please, this is high school….the work isn't that hard, nor that helpful. It's all just busy work to keep us occupied." Axel shook his head as he started his section of the homework.

"Makes sense." Sora took out his math textbook.

"Yuck, my apologies." Axel said as he stared at the mathbook next to him, in front of Sora.

"What?" Sora took offense.

"You got stuck with math." Axel teased.

"I don't mind. It's much easier for me than the other subjects." Sora said indifferently as he started calculating the first problem.

"Done!" Demyx placed his pencil neatly on top of his homework half an hour later.

"I finished too." Zexion smiled.

"Almost." Sora bit the corner of his lip in determination.

"Well, we should get going soon." Axel packed his bag and led his friends to the gymnasium.

"So, which number is he?" Sora asked Axel as they took their seats on the bleachers.

"Riku is number eighty seven." Axel said, watching the way that Sora looked about nervously.

"You ok?" Zexion asked the anxious brunette.

"Me? Yeah, why?"

"Cause, you look really….scared?" Zexion couldn't describe it.

"No, I, I'm just cold." Sora shivered.

"It's going to get hot in here when Riku comes on the court, isn't it?" Axel winked to Sora, who rolled his eyes.

"Well due to body heat that will accumulate once the game starts," Zexion began before all three boys stared at him. "Oh, you were being gross….nevermind." Zexion shook his head.

"Anyway," Axel coughed. "Oh look, there he is!" Axel pointed down to Riku, who stood in his uniform with his hair up in a lose ponytail.

"He's pretty attractive, eh?" Axel nudged Sora's arm.

"Hey!" Demyx grunted.

"Babe, I'm just trying to help spikey admit his feelings for Riku." Axel apologized.

"Do you ever say that about me, at my swim meets?" Demyx asked hopefully.

"Oh god!" Zexion rolled his eyes. "What doesn't Axel say when you're in a dripping speedo?" the slate haired teen growled.

"You wear a speedo?" Sora looked at Demyx, his eyes slowly drifting down the blonde's body.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Axel waved in front of Sora's face. "Keep your eyes off my boy." Axel put an arm around the blonde.

"Just asking." Sora shrugged harmlessly.

"Awww, I like it when you call me your boy." Demyx grinned before the two kissed.

"It never ends," Zexion sighed before the whistle blew and the game started. They watched attentively and even cheered when Riku had possession of the ball.

An hour and twenty minutes later, the three boys stood up from the bleachers and got ready to head to the local taco shop.

"So this is where you guys eat lunch every day?"

"No, it's where we eat linner every day." Axel corrected them as they waited for Riku to show up.

"Linner?" Sora asked curiously.

"You know, not lunch, not dinner, but something in between." Zexion explained as he looked over the menu from the safety of their booth.

"It's my second favorite meal, behind desinner." Demyx smiled.

"What's that?" Sora asked with a tilt of his head.

"Desert for dinner." Zexion sighed happily at the reminder of his also favorite meal.

"What's good here?" Sora asked as he looked at the menu.

"Carne asada fries, or maybe a burrito. Can't go wrong with a burrito." Demyx smiled.

"I love cuddling with you in a big blanket, you're my sexy chicken burrito, full of meat." Axel licked his lips as he put an arm around Demyx.

"Axe, not in public," Demyx blushed before he hid in Axel's neck.

"You two are really weird." Sora gulped, not wanting to confess the turn on.

"You get used to it." Zexion didn't even look up from the menu.

"Hey," Riku walked up to his friends, fresh from the court after he debriefed with his coach and team. He had on a pair of lose jeans, but kept his jersey on under a light zip up sweater.

"Oh, congrats on the win." Demyx smiled.

"Yeah, good job!" Axel gave a high five.

"Thanks." Riku took a seat next to Sora.

"You did good." Sora said without looking at Riku.

"Aww, thank you." Riku chuckled. The boys ordered their food before silence took over.

"I am so glad that tomorrow is Wednesday." Demyx said randomly to fill the awkwardness, getting positive responses from his friends, all save the new one.

"Why?" Sora asked before everyone else laughed, causing him to feel left out of valuable information.

"Wednesday is video game night."

"Huh?" Sora asked confused.

"Monday is movie day, Tuesday is basketball, Wednesday is video game day, Thursday is Demyx's swim meet day, Friday is 'Axel's firework day'; it's the one day a week where we all go to the abandoned park and light fireworks. Then on Saturday's we usually help Zexion with whatever science experiment he's working on. Finally, on Sunday's, we order pizza and play video games and go swimming at Demyx's place. And that, my friend, is our week." Axel chuckled.

"Sounds, exciting." Sora shrugged.

"But now that you're part of our group, we should schedule you in on Wednesday's." Demyx thought aloud.

"What?" Sora asked.

"We all have our one day a week day, so you need a day. Sunday's are our group days. And movie Monday just sounds so perfect, so you can take Wednesday's." Zexion smiled.

"Oh, ok, thanks?" Sora scratched his head.

"What do you usually do on Wednesday nights?" Demyx asked Sora.

"Umm, sometimes I work." Sora shrugged.

"Ooooh, Wednesday drug day!" Demyx giggled as he clapped his hands.

"Shhhh!" Sora waved Demyx into quietness.

"Ooops, sorry." Demyx whispered as he took refuge in Axel's arms.

"Besides, you guys can't tag along." Sora rolled his eyes.

"We can't?" Demyx whined.

Sora put down his burrito. "Wait, are you serious?"

"I think it'd be fun." Demyx shrugged.

"What's fun about watching someone ruin other peoples lives by stealing their money and alternatively, giving them poison?" Axel asked his boyfriend.

"I'm just curious to see what a drug deal is really like." Demyx shrugged.

"It's just a deal. I meet my boss, he gives me what needs to be sold, I'm texted a time and place, and then I meet the client and give the goods for the dough."

"Sounds pretty exciting." Demyx bounced in his seat.

"It'd be more exciting if my boss weren't such a," Sora started, but when his phone went off, he sighed. "What a coincidence?"

"What is it?" Riku asked with concern.

"It's my boss." Sora sighed. "I need to take this." Sora rolled his eyes before he answered. "Hello? No I'm with friends. Yes, I do, so shut up! I, I said, no, I'm sorry. I'm sorry ok?" Sora whispered into his phone. "No I can't right now. Sephiroth please? Ok fine." Sora hung up and rolled his eyes.

"You have to go?" Axel read the one sided phone conversation and guessed.

"Yeah," Sora said quietly with disappointment.

"This is going to get pretty old if you're always leaving early." Axel shrugged as if to look indifferent.

"Well there's nothing I can do about it." Sora's voice rose slightly.

"You could, you know, quit." Axel rolled his eyes dramatically.

Sora shook his head before he stood up, forcing Riku to stand to let the angered brunette out of the booth.

"Sora," Riku started, but gave up when the brunette rushed out of the restaurant.

"Way to go Axe," Riku sighed angrily as he sat back down.

"He shouldn't be complaining over something he chose for himself."

"If it were that easy to quit I'm sure he would. That kind of stuff is dangerous and requires delicacy." Riku spoke as if he knew.

"Speaking from experience?" Axel asked sarcastically.

"Fuck you man," Riku stood up and chased after Sora.

"Hey," The silverrete jogged up to the spikey haired boy as he stood by the curb, looking for a car as many drove by.

"Oh, hey," Sora said with no enthusiasm.

"Look, about what Axel said, he's only being harsh cause he cares about you too much to let you get involved with something like this." Riku tried to offer encouragement.

"Too late. I'm already 'involved'." Sora mumbled.

"Sora, can't you postpone the deal, just for today?"

"Today isn't a deal."

"What else could it be?" Riku asked, but Sora didn't respond. "Sora please tell me this isn't the whole prostitution thing," Riku whispered but Sora only growled.

"I told you I'm not a prostitute!"

"So then what are you?" Riku asked, his head confused, wanting answers.

"I,"

"Hello," a deep voice entered the conversation and when both boys looked up, they were greeting by a tall man with broad shoulders, a narrow waist, and long straight silver hair.

"Sephiroth," Sora gulped.

"Is this your friend?" Sephiroth asked.

"Mhm." Sora nodded.

"Don't be rude. Introduce us." Sephiroth grinned.

"This is my boss." Sora said shakily.

"Hi there," Riku was cautious as he remained serious and bold.

"Nice to meet one of Sora's friends." The man smiled. "Where's my hug? I haven't seen you in a few days and yet you don't greet me properly?"

Sora huffed before he gave the tall man a brief hug, although he found himself trapped as Sephiroth held him still for quite some time. During the embrace, Sephiroth looked to Riku, grinned, and then ran his hand down Sora's ass.

"Are we going?" Sora coughed, stepping back quickly.

"I didn't know you'd be so anxious to get started. Very well. It was nice meeting you, random friend of Sora's." Sephiroth took Sora's hand and walked off. Riku watched in confusion before he looked back at the taco shop. Feeling like he had nowhere better to go, the silverrete returned home.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Another strange chapter where we learn a bit more about Sora, but still not enough to grasp his true character. Sorry that this story is going by slowly, I've been so busy and so stressed that part of me almost wanted to go on a Hiatus for a little while, but I shall try to avoid that as much as possible =)

To Jet: Hahaha, oh ok, yeah it's weird sometimes for me to work on so many stories at once with different pairings and plots and characteristics, and it's hard not to confuse them too lol. Thanks for reviewing!

To kindofabadger: Oh, yay, I'm glad that you're "hooked"! Yes, Sora is just adorable, and Riku can't help himself, not that I'd blame him lol.

To Nowa-Hikari: Thanks, and yes, Riku's goal is to do so, so we shall see! Yes, he does have normal friends, and hopefully they can help him. Thanks for the review!

To xXThe Lunar Diviner7Xx: Awww, yay, thank you! Glad to hear that you liked it.

To luckycat222: Well, now you know who his boss is. I didn't want to use Xemnas, because I'm using other organization members as friends/other roles, so I think it'd just conflict with the nature of their existence…..sorry if it doesn't make any sense, it does in my head….until I tried to type it out haha. Awsdkfjasdf you have no idea how much it means to me to hear you say that I'm a living legacy. I know its my signature (and I have tattoo'd actually) but yeah, it means a lot, so thank you. It is literally the best compliment I ever have and ever could receive. You have my many thanks. Love, Sarabellum

To Pretty-Devil-in-Prada: It's ok, and I'm so happy to hear that you enjoy this story. Hahaha, awww, I'm so honored to hear that! I probably am too old for you ….but I'll answer in six years :P lmao

Thank you all for reading and reviewing, following, and favoriting!

**Living Legacy, Sarabellum**


	5. For Sora

Riku received an apology text from Axel, to which he responded that everything was alright as he then joined his friends at Demyx's house. They were all sitting in the living room comfortably when Riku's phone went off, not from a text, but from an unexpected phone call.

"Sora?" Riku asked into the phone piece.

"What, what are you doing?" Sora asked curiously but with a strain in his voice.

"I'm at Demyx's house, we're just chilling. You ok?" Riku could hear the tension in Sora's voice.

"I, I'm bored." Sora gulped.

"Ok, well you're more than welcomed to come over." Riku chuckled into the phone.

"I'll be there soon." Sora hung up.

"Who was that?" Axel asked, not even looking as he continued to flip through the channels while Demyx and Zexion argued over what to watch.

"It was Sora." Riku said with a smile he failed to hide.

"Oh, what's he want?" Axel asked curiously.

"He's coming over." Riku said after he sent Demyx's address to Sora via text.

"Really? Why?" Axel couldn't help but ask.

"Cause he said he was bored. Why do you have to be a dick about it?" Riku huffed.

"Sorry, I just, I just don't want his…hobbies…affecting us." Axel said, and even Riku had to nod to the point being made.

"Well there are four of us and one of him. I'm sure if anything, we're the encouragement he needs." Riku shrugged.

"For the last time no!" Demyx broke the serious mood.

"I haven't seen jeopardy in two weeks!" Zexion defended himself.

"I want to watch shark week!" Demyx argued back.

"Guys!" Axel barked. "I have the remote, which means I get to decide, and the history channel has this new show where,"

"Axel either you put it on shark week or no sex for the week." Demyx said, no bump in his tone as he glared with harsh eyes.

"New show where nothing happens cause we're watching shark week." Axel cleared his throat.

"Riku, help me out here." Zexion begged as Riku chuckled.

An hour and a half later, Riku stared at his phone, wondering where Sora was, and why he hadn't texted him that he was running late.

"Maybe he's lost?" Zexion suggested a cause.

"He would have called or texted for clarification." Axel said.

"He probably got called for work." Demyx tried to provide another reasonable explanation.

"I don't know, maybe, maybe he won't show." Riku frowned, hating how let down he felt, and by someone who he knew it shouldn't have been a surprise from.

"Riku, I, I hate to say it but, you can do better." Axel bit his lip.

"I, I don't want to date him; he's straight so it's not like I even have the option. I just, I want to be there for him." Riku said, knowing that his lie wasn't very convincing, but he couldn't even admit to himself that he was crushing on Sora, and for a reason he himself didn't even know.

"Well, I'm sure if he wanted you to be there for him, he'd actually show up," Axel shrugged.

"I know," Riku frowned solemnly.

"I say don't give up hope." Demyx smiled.

"Dem," Axel started, but Demyx shook his head.

"I can see it too. There's something about him that say's that there's more than we can see." Demyx said, causing Riku to nod.

"You guys, if Sora wanted to be friends with us he'd," Axel paused when the doorbell rang. Riku rushed to his feet, took a deep breath, and calmly went to open the door.

"Hey," Riku greeted with a smile.

"Hey," Sora rubbed his arm.

"You ok?" Riku asked.

"I, I don't feel too good." Sora grabbed his side.

"What's wrong?" Riku let Sora inside.

"I don't know." Sora said as he walked past the foyer and into the living room.

"Hi Sora!" Demyx stood up cheerfully.

"Hi." Sora gave a tame smile back.

"Nice of you to show up." Axel gave a friendly smile.

"Thanks."

"Glad you could chill with us." Zexion waved.

"What happened?" Demyx asked, looking at the way that Sora continued to hold onto his ribs.

"I, I fell down the stairs at my house and landed on my side." Sora groaned as he sat next to Zexion.

"Oh no, that's awful." Demyx gasped.

"Let me get you some ice." Riku ran to the kitchen.

"Is that why you were late?" Axel asked, and Sora nodded slowly.

"Sorry. I tried to hurry but I'm still hurting." Sora groaned as Riku neared him with an ice pack.

"Shh, it's ok. Here, put this on." Riku handed the blue cold package to the brunette.

"Thanks." Sora took the ice pack gratefully.

"So, what do you want to do?" Axel asked Sora, giving the brunette the power to decide.

"I, I don't care." Sora swallowed thickly, as if he were swallowing down something bothering him.

"Well, we could watch TV, play video games, go swimming, talk." Zexion listed the usual options.

"Swimming?" Sora asked curiously.

"I have a pool out back. And a hot tub." Demyx pointed, then shrugged.

"Oh, cool." Sora blinked in amusement.

"You want to go for a swim?" Riku asked, but before Sora could honestly decline, Axel stood up.

"Yeah I'm sick of TV."

"Me too." Zexion joined the redhead by standing.

"Sweet, to the pool." Riku smiled and turned around, unable to see Sora's frown.

"Ah, I'm so ready for a relaxing swim with my sexy boyfriend." Axel grinned as Demyx shed his shirt.

"Axe, people are here. No skinny dipping." Demyx warned.

"Ewww," Zexion gave a fake gag as Riku chuckled.

"You going in?" Riku asked, noticing how Sora was the only one still fully clothed. Luckily for the others, they were all already in swim trunks, as was customary protocol for being at Demyx's house.

"Oh, I uh, I don't have swim trunks." Sora gulped, still holding onto his ice pack.

"I have tons!" Demyx ran back inside his house to grab a spare pair.

"Oh…kay," Sora gulped, not wanting to refuse since Demyx had already put in the effort to share.

"They might be a bit big on you," Demyx winced as he handed Sora an orange pair of shorts.

"A bit? He's like a stick." Axel smirked in his green board shorts.

"Am not!" Sora retorted.

"And that's where you prove that you're still fifteen." Axel chuckled before Sora growled. "Relax, I think it's cute." Axel smiled, causing Sora's eyes to widen.

"Huh?" Sora asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, he's pretty adorable when he's flustered." Riku nodded along in his black swim trunks.

"Don't worry," Zexion comforted the brunette. "They always prey on the smallest. I'm just glad it's not me anymore." Zexion ended with a friendly smile.

"Lucky me." Sora squinted in a sarcastic anger.

"You going to take that off?" Demyx asked in his blue trunks as he looked at Sora, who kept his shirt on as he quickly transitioned from black skinny jeans to the orange trunks.

"N-no." Sora swallowed nervously

"Why not?" Zexion asked curiously.

"Cause I don't want to, that's why." Sora growled.

"Hey, take it easy." Axel rolled his eyes, jumping into the water with Demyx as Riku stood by Sora.

"You ok?" the silverrete asked.

"I don't want to take my shirt off." Sora looked at his shoes.

"We aren't going to force you." Riku placed his hands gently on Sora's frail shoulder before he went in the water.

"You can sit here with me if you want." Zexion offered, sitting at the deep end with his legs in the water with his purple swim trunks.

"Thanks." Sora sat on the ledge of the pool, dipping his toes into the cool clear water once he removed his shoes and socks.

"Relaxing, isn't it?" Demyx floated by on his back.

"Yeah, it is," Sora whispered.

"Sora, jump in." Riku encouraged.

"It's ok, I don't want to get my shirt wet." Sora blushed.

"I have spares of those that you can change into." Demyx offered as he treaded water with Axel.

"I'd rather not," Sora scratched the back of his head.

"Suit yourself, the water is great." Axel said before he went on his back.

"Zex, you coming in?" Riku asked as he swam over to Axel and Demyx.

"Me? No, I'm waiting for the hot-tub." Zexion closed his eyes and grinned.

"Oh that does sound good." Riku nodded.

"Should we just go in now?" Demyx suggested before the gang moved across the yard to the hot tub.

"Mmm, toasty." Axel sighed into relaxation.

"Yeah, this is much better." Zexion smiled as he sat next to Axel.

"Can I sit here?" Demyx asked, hovering over his boyfriend.

"Of course baby." Axel held Demyx's hips as the blonde sat in his lap.

"Sora, you want to sit here?" Riku offered the free space next to him.

"It's ok." Sora watched as the four boys sat comfortably, all while he stood on the grass, gawking awkwardly.

"You're just going to stand there?" Axel wondered aloud.

"Well, I, no," Sora rubbed his arm, stumped.

"Sora, get in." Riku chuckled.

"Ok." Sora sighed, climbing in.

"You're going to get your shirt wet." Axel pointed out.

"No duh." Sora scoffed back.

"And you still refuse to take it off?" Axel asked as Sora slowly climbed in. "I guess that's a yes." Axel sighed.

"Ah," Sora grimaced, his eyes closed as he let the ice pack rest on the grass next to the hot tub.

"You ok?" Riku asked as Sora gulped quietly.

"It, it hurts," Sora bit his lip as he winced.

"Maybe the hot tub isn't a good idea for your side." Riku watched as Sora grinded his teeth through the pain.

"Here, let's take a look." Axel moved closer to Sora, about to lift up his shirt, when Sora panicked.

"No!" Sora pushed the redhead away and stood up.

"What's wrong?" Zexion asked as Riku's eyes widened.

"Nothing I, I just don't want to be touched." Sora gulped nervously.

"Ok, well why don't you lift it up slowly on your own?" Riku suggested, but Sora shook his head.

"Sora if it's bad, you may need medical attention." Zexion said.

"No, I'll be fine." Sora climbed out of the hot tub. "I need to go to the bathroom." Sora took one of the many towels that Demyx had provided outside and dried off before he went into the house.

"That was ….strange." Zexion coughed.

"Yeah, usually I just piss in here." Axel chuckled.

"Axe!" Demyx pushed his boyfriend playfully.

"Seriously though, what was that?" Zexion asked.

"He's an enigma." Axel shrugged.

"Maybe we should go inside too?" Riku suggested.

"Yeah, come on," Demyx stood up and led his friends back inside the house. Sora was still in the bathroom as they all sat in the living room, all in their spare shorts that they had packed as part of the sleep over.

"Hey, welcome back." Riku said when Sora finally crept out of the bathroom.

"Hey," Sora said shyly as he sat next to the silverrete.

"You feeling better?" Demyx asked and Sora nodded.

"Good." Zexion smiled until keys could be heard tumbling in the front door.

"Oh no," Demyx groaned.

"What?" Sora asked curiously up until a blonde girl walked inside.

"Oh, hello there." She grinned in a creepy way, causing Sora to gulp.

"Go away Larxy." Demyx rolled his eyes.

"Introduce me to your friend first." She walked up to the couch where Sora was sitting next to Riku.

"This is Sora; Sora this is Larxene." Demyx sighed loudly.

"Hi." Sora said shyly.

"Hey there." Larxene winked.

"Back off of him already." Demyx shooed away his sister.

"Relax." Larxene swatted at her brother's arm. "I'm going out to party with Vexen, Marluxia, and Luxord anyway." Larxene headed up the staircase to her room.

"She's your sister?" Sora asked Demyx quietly after she had entered her bedroom.

"Yep. She's gross and creepy, so stay away from her!" Demyx warned cautiously.

"Yeah no kidding." Axel scoffed along in agreement.

"Ok, I'm off to the party!" Larxene ran down the stairs. "If you get lonely baby, you can visit me anytime." She waved at Sora before she scurried out the door.

"She's not too bad." Sora shrugged.

"Just you wait. When she's trying to throw you into a boiling pot of her witches brew then you'll see." Axel shivered.

"So, what should we do now?" Zexion asked.

"TV?" Riku suggested as they began to group on the couch and floor with the TV on as a mere distraction to the talking that occupied their minds.

After just one hour, Sora began to yawn and fidget.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" Riku asked, wanting so badly to just hold and comfort the young boy.

"Just tired." The brunette rubbed his eyes.

"We should go to bed soon anyway." Zexion agreed.

"I'll get the sleeping bags." Demyx and Axel left to get the extra pillows and blankets that supplied the boys with comfort and warmth during the night.

"I want to sleep on the end." Zexion whined.

"I need to be in the middle!" Demyx complained louder.

"Ok, Demy you go here." Axel scooted over, making room for his boyfriend between himself and Zexion.

"You want end or middle?" Riku asked Sora.

"Middle is fine with me." Sora said indifferently.

Riku gave Sora extra room as the brunette went between the redhead and himself.

"Night." Each boy said, even Sora. The brunette boy was the third to fall asleep, right after Demyx and Zexion, leaving Riku to smile at his calm sleeping body.

"He's so cute." Riku admired in the dark night with a bit of light coming from the moon through the glass door that led to the backyard.

"He is rather adorable when he's asleep and not being a smart ass." Axel chuckled.

"I think he's just trying to compensate for something." Riku said, deep in thought.

"You mean a small dick?" Axel asked with a smirk.

"Axe! You know what I mean." Riku sighed. "I think he was lying." Riku whispered.

"About what?" Axel scooted closer to Riku, letting go of his boyfriend who whimpered lightly before he rolled over and grabbed onto Zexion in his sleep.

"About falling on the stairs." Riku gulped quietly.

"Yeah, something seemed off about it." Axel agreed before he turned around to see Demyx holding Zexion. "Hey!" Axel sat up and shook Demyx.

"M?" Demyx growled.

"Let go of Zexion!" Axel ordered, laying back down and protectively pulling his boyfriend into a tight hold. Demyx grinned in his sleep, cuddling up to the redhead, all while Zexion pouted and rolled onto his stomach, gripping his pillow with no other alternative.

"Night Axe." Riku chuckled before he gave his back to everyone and tried to fall asleep.

Throughout the entire night, Riku wished that he could have an excuse to hold the fragile boy next to him, but he knew better than to accidentally wake up a straight boy to let him discover that he was being held by another male. With a sigh, Riku accepted his circumstances and fell into a dreamless sleep.

"What time is it?" Demyx asked that next morning, still cuddled up to Axel.

"Nine." Zexion yawned.

"I need to go." Sora sighed.

"Already?" Riku asked, a bit disappointed as he and Sora both sat up.

"Yeah."

"Do you have to?" Demyx frowned.

"Mhm." Sora stood up carefully before he changed back to his clothes in the bathroom. "Thanks for letting me stay and hang out with you guys." Sora said as he headed for the front door.

"You're welcome over anytime." Demyx waved from Axel's grip.

"Thanks." Sora gave a faint smile.

"I'll walk you to the door." Riku said as he escorted Sora. "Text me if you get bored." Riku added with a smile.

"Riku?" Sora turned to face the silverrete as if something were pressing on his mind.

"What is it?"

"Thank you." Sora hugged Riku tightly, his arms around Riku's neck, leaving the taller, older teen speechless as he tried to register what was happening.

"For what?" Riku put his arms around Sora's lower back.

"Everything." Sora smiled shyly. He peered around Riku's body, and once he was sure that Zexion, Demyx, and Axel were all still lying on the floor, he kissed Riku's cheek softly. "Bye Riku." Sora waved quickly before he scurried off.

Riku stood frazzled before he cleared his throat and closed the door. He walked back into the living room and laid down in his spot.

"You, you guys," he said, still a bit shocked.

"What?" Axel murmured with his cheek against his pillow.

"I, Sora, he, Sora just kissed me." Riku coughed.

"He what?" Demyx sat up, wide awake.

"On the lips?" Zexion sat up as well.

"No, on the cheek. But, but it was warm, and long, and a bit…loving." Riku gulped, hating how cheesy he sounded .

"Awww," Axel smirked. "How cute."

"I'd say it's about time." Zexion huffed.

"What do you mean?" Riku asked, loving the way that sounded, but still confused by it.

"Well, I thought it was apparent that he likes you." Zexion stated.

"You think so?" Riku couldn't fight back the grin that naturally took its place on his face.

"He probably just said he was straight cause he doesn't want to admit it." Axel said confidently.

"What did you do?" Demyx asked.

"I was caught off guard, so I didn't do anything." Riku shrugged.

"Well next time you should make a move and see what he does." Demyx suggested.

"Yeah, I want to." Riku whispered.

"Don't get me wrong, I do think he's adorable, and deep down I know he's a good guy, but do you really want to date a kid who's involved with all the crazy shit that he is?" Axel winced as he asked.

"Well, I mean," Riku didn't want to say 'yes' but he most certainly didn't want to say 'no'.

"Maybe he just needs a nudge in another direction." Demyx contemplated.

"Clearly talking to him hasn't helped. He doesn't want to hear anything we have to say." Axel proved a good point.

"Perhaps we can do something to help guide him in the other direction that doesn't rely on verbal communication." Zexion proposed.

"Like what?" Demyx asked.

"We could scare him away." Axel tapped his chin.

"Scare him away?" Riku asked, bewildered.

"Yeah, like, the next time we hear him discussing a drug deal, we call the cops. They show up, set him straight, and life moves on." Axel said as if were all that simple.

"I don't know, what if he gets arrested?" Zexion winced.

"Well that'd certainly set him straight." Demyx added.

"Besides, he's a kid. I'm sure if anything they'd let him off with a warning, tell his parents, and then he can fix his life." Axel reasoned.

"Still, what if we're intervening?" Riku said uneasily.

"Um, isn't that the point?" Axel scoffed.

"I don't want to make things worse."

"But didn't you say you wanted to get involved in his life?" Axel asked Riku a stumping question.

"Yeah, but I don't want him to hate me for it." Riku scratched the back of his head.

"Well, given his circumstances and his personality, I don't see a way for you to really help him without him being at least a bit bothered by it." Axel admitted.

"You have to decide which is more important to you," Zexion started, "Your friendship with Sora, or his well-being."

After hearing it that way, Riku nodded. "Alright, let's find out when his next deal is."

The next day during lunch, the group waited anxiously until Sora joined them with just ten minutes of lunch left.

"Hey." Demyx greeted.

"Hey," Sora sighed as he sat down.

"You ugh, you finish the math homework?" Riku asked, just to occupy the silence.

"Yep." Sora said, staring at the table as if he were too tired to look elsewhere.

"Do you have work today?" Axel asked, taking a much more direct approach.

"Yep." Sora said lifelessly.

"Really?" Riku didn't expect the plan to work so easily.

"Yes, why?" Sora seemed upset already.

"N-no reason. We uh, we wanted to go to the movies as usual, but we need to know when you have work and where so we can find a time and place to meet up." Axel's crafty mind seemed to make sense.

"I'll text Riku when I'm done and meet you somewhere." Sora dodged the bullet, causing the others to glance at each other, not sure what to do.

"Or, we could meet somewhere close to where you'll be, that way we can save time." Demyx tried to smile without looking suspicious.

"Whatever," Sora said, appearing too lazy to argue otherwise.

"Great, so, where should we meet?" Riku smiled at Sora.

"How about the theatre by the new mall?" Sora suggested indifferently.

"Is that where your deal is?" Axel asked.

"No." Sora said bluntly.

"Where is," Axel started but Sora stood up.

"I'll text you later." The brunette stormed off.

"Ok, guess this approach wont work." Axel sighed after Sora had walked out of sight.

"Yeah, I mean, at first I didn't think it'd work, but then I thought maybe we were getting somewhere, but clearly we were wrong." Demyx frowned.

"He's too smart to fall for this. We pried too deeply, so I don't see him opening up anytime soon." Zexion nearly gave up hope.

"Unless," Axel started.

"Unless what?" Riku was curious.

"Well, it's super risky, but I'm sure it'd work." Axel kept the details in his mind.

"Spill!" Demyx begged.

"Ok ok," Axel put his hands up before he leaned in close to the middle of the table while his friends did the same as the red haired boy lowered his voice to a hushed whisper. "What if we set up a deal?"

"What?" Riku leaned back in shock.

"What do you mean?" Demyx didn't follow.

"What if one of us asks to buy, and we tell the cops." Axel shrugged.

"You mean like an undercover set up?" Demyx asked before Axel nodded.

"He knows we don't approve, so I don't think he'd fall for it." Zexion pointed out a huge error in the plan.

"Demyx." Riku blurted randomly.

"What?" Axel asked in confusion, while Demyx turned to Riku, waiting for clarification.

"Demyx." Riku repeated. "Demyx is always asking questions about it, so maybe we could have Demyx pretend to go behind our backs and ask to try it." Riku suggested.

"That actually could work." Zexion nodded along.

"I don't know," Axel said, uneasy about his boyfriend participating so directly. "I didn't mean to sign my own boyfriend up for this," Axel said hesitantly.

"I think it'd work." Demyx agreed.

"But baby," Axel started.

"I'll be fine Axe. It's for Sora." Demyx reminded everyone.

"Right, for Sora." Axel nodded.

* * *

**Author's Note:** OMG sorry for the long wait, happy new years to wherever you may be! Ok so this new plan may be really helpful, or super stupid of the group, predictions or thoughts?

Also I'm going to start throwing in some Final Fantasy characters, you'll see who next chapter, so if you aren't familiar with FF, you might be a bit new to the characters, but don't worry, their roles aren't all that deep in the story line, just some names.

To luckycat222: Yes, Zexion is too smart for his own good lol

To kindofabadger: I know! Poor Sora lol. Yes, Axel and Demyx are too funny to make a bet like that, sneaky guys! Thank you for reading!

To xXThe Luna Diviner7Xx: Yeah, Sephiroth and Sora having sex is bad! Poor Riku indeed!

To Infamous Lover: Lol, well I guess since we've been messaging I've already addressed your comment haha.

To Nowa-Hikari: Yes, the poor brunette who cant admit it lol. Lol I wasn't planning about writing about Axel's firework day, but we'll see lol. Thanks for the review.

To SoRikuR0x: Yay, thank you for reading, reviewing, and for liking my story! Haha, I shall try to put a scene in there if I remember with Axel and Demyx while Dem Dem is in a speedo lol.

**Thank you all for the follows and the support!**

**Living Legacy, Sarabellum**


	6. He'll Be Back

"Alright, Sora said he's on his way here." Riku checked his cell phone after he got a text from the brunette.

"Good, I think we've already wandered into every store in the entire mall." Axel yawned.

"We haven't been in the lingerie store." Demyx pointed a finger in the air.

"For good reason." Axel mumbled.

"Hey," Riku answered his phone. "Yeah, ok, so by the ticket booth? Great, see you soon. Bye Sora." Riku hung up with a natural smile on his face.

"Awww," Demyx fawned over the way that Riku was smiling.

"What?" Riku asked as he stuffed his phone into his lose jean pocket.

"You were smiling as you talked to him. You really like him, don't you?"

"I, I just," Riku knew there was no point in lying. "I think he's cute."

"Riku, he's going to hate you after we set him up," Axel pointed out as they walked over to the movie theater.

"Not if we tell him that Riku wasn't involved." Zexion thought aloud.

"Yeah, we could just say that we know how much Riku likes him, so we were trying to look out for both of them by helping him out." Demyx added.

"That might help." Axel nodded.

"I don't want you guys to take all the blame."

"Don't worry, first we have to see if he even bites the bait." Axel whispered as they saw Sora walking up to them, his baggy black cargo pants and two sizes too big hoodie swallowing his petite body.

"How was work?" Demyx asked.

"Fine." Sora shrugged. "What are we watching?"

The boys selected an action movie, and once they made it into the theater, Axel coughed loudly.

"Dem, you and Sora grab seats. We'll carry the drinks and popcorn." Axel said, referring to himself, Riku, and Zexion.

"Ok." Demyx nodded with a smile before he and Sora walked down the hall. "SO," Demyx tried to start small talk.

"What?" Sora kept his hands in his pockets.

"I kind of wanted to ask you something, but I don't really want to." Demyx appeared conflicted.

"What?" Sora looked up at the blonde who coughed.

"Well, you, you have to promise, not to tell anyone." Demyx gulped, going along with his great acting.

"Ohkay," Sora said suspiciously.

"Not even Axel." Demyx paused to face Sora, who looked down the empty halls before he nodded.

"What is it?" Sora wondered.

"I, I can't tell Axe or he'll dump me but, I want to try some." Demyx whispered as they walked into the dark theater.

"Some what?" Sora whispered back as they took their seats, saving some for the rest of the gang.

"You know, some, of what you sell," Demyx looked elsewhere.

"You, you want to try E?" Sora asked in disbelief.

"I've always been curious, but I know Axel would kill me," Demyx frowned.

"Ok, well, I don't want you two breaking up cause of me. Axel already hates me enough." Sora scoffed.

"He doesn't hate you, he just wants us all to be drug free. But anyway, that's why it has to be a secret. No one can know, except us, ok?" Demyx pressed.

"Alright," Sora shook his head with a sigh. "Um, how much you want? Just one to try?" Sora asked with a wince, a bit uncomfortable making such a deal behind the backs of the only friends he had.

"Yeah, just one. How much is it?"

"Ten munny." Sora answered when they saw the other three boys enter the theater room.

"Ok, text me when and where I can pick it up." Demyx whispered.

"Tomorrow, four pm, taco shop." Sora grunted quickly before Riku, Axel, and Zexion made their way up to the highest row.

"Hey, we're back." Riku smiled as he sat next to Sora. Axel sat on Demyx's other side, with Zexion at the end. Once the movie ended, the five stood up to exit the theater.

"Where to now?" Sora asked.

"Usually we hang out at Demyx's house, since it's the biggest and his parents are never home." Riku said.

"You hear that babe? Yours is the biggest?" Axel smirked, holding Demyx's waist, kissing his cheek.

"Hehe, Axe!" Demyx blushed.

"Anyway," Zexion coughed.

"Yeah but Larxene is home." Demyx faked a gag noise.

"So?" Sora asked.

"So, she's evil." Zexion shivered.

"I thought she was ok." Sora shrugged.

"Yeah, cause she likes you." Demyx rolled his eyes.

"She probably wants to eat him. She's practically a witch." Axel scoffed.

"Well it's either we go to Demyx's house with Larxene, go to Zexion's house and get lectured by his doctor parents, or we can go to my house where my mom will try to butt into our conversations." Riku offered.

"What about Axel's house?" Sora wondered.

"We don't go there," Zexion coughed.

"Why not?" Sora asked.

"Cause my grandmother doesn't like it when I have noise over, and that's all we ever are." Axel chuckled.

"Well, I guess we're going to Demyx's then." Riku nodded as they set out on foot.

"How is it that most of us can drive but we still have to walk everywhere?" Zexion complained as they piled up in the living room.

"Cause we have no car." Riku pointed out.

"We should fix that." Demyx groaned as he threw his tired body on the couch.

"Dem!" Zexion whined, seeing no room left to sit down.

"Come on man, we're all tired." Riku crossed his arms.

"I don't see a problem." Axel grinned, lying gently on Demyx's back, holding his boyfriends shoulders as he used one as a pillow.

"Oh, look who decided to visit me?" Larxene came down from her room.

"Leave the boy alone Larxy," Demyx begged, sitting up after Axel got off of him.

"Who's going to make me? He's single and cute, aren't you?" Larxene walked up to Sora and placed a hand on his cheek.

"I wouldn't touch him." Axel smirked.

"And why's that?" Larxene asked, causing Sora to gulp in curiosity as well.

"Sora may be single but I wouldn't call him available." Axel said, looking to Riku, who gulped nervously.

"What?" Riku chocked on his own air.

"Oh I see, the little boy likes penis too? That's only cause he hasn't tasted boobs. If you ever want a taste you let me know, ok?" Larxene kissed Sora's soft cheek while the boy stood paralyzed.

"Get off of him. He's Riku's territory." Axel repeated firmly as Sora gulped, looking to Riku, who cleared his throat.

"Come on guys, let's see what's on TV." Riku dodged the bullet as he sat on the couch, patting his side, where Sora obediently and silently sat.

"She does scare me." Sora whispered when Larxene left the house to hang out with her friends.

"It's ok, Riku has your back." Axel smiled at his friend.

"Why, it's not like we're dating." Sora gulped nervously.

"Maybe not yet," Zexion turned on the TV and coughed.

"Look, I should go." Sora stood up.

"Why?" Riku didn't want to sound desperate, but the word already rushed out of his mouth.

"Cause, I just, I need to get home." Sora excused himself before Riku sighed.

"Sorry man, I, I only meant to help," Axel rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's ok. I think there was something else." Riku exhaled in disappointment.

"I'm sure he'll come around again soon enough." Demyx reassured Riku.

"Well anyway, now that he's gone, did you ever tell him about our plan?" Riku asked Demyx.

"Yeah, he said tomorrow, at four, at the taco shop." Demyx nodded as he remembered.

"Ok I'll call the police, see what we can do." Axel got the phone.

"Do you think they can really help us? I mean, we're just kids," Zexion scratched his head.

"Yeah, my cousin Reno is a cop, and he said that they have these 'scare them straight' programs." Axel said.

"But aren't those for people who aren't involved? I mean, if Sora is actually carrying drugs on him around cops, we're pretty much sending him straight to juvenile hall." Riku shook his head, unsure about how he felt over everything.

"Look, I'll explain it to my cousin as delicately as I can. He's still a child, so I'm sure they'll go easy on him."

"I hope so," Riku whispered as Axel dialed the numbers.

"Hey Reno? Hey yeah it's Axe. Umm, I have a question. Well, I know a kid from school who, he uh, he's involved with drugs. I don't know. I thought so but he denied taking them. Well, he's not a dealer, but …he…, ok so he pretty much is. He said he does the exchange, munny for drugs." Axel listened for a while before he nodded. "He's just a kid, maybe fifteen I think." Axel nodded again. "Reno, what, what are you guys going to do to him? Ok." Axel waited patiently as he nodded, all while his friends stared at him in wonder. "Yeah, ok, tomorrow at four. Umm, the taco shop on Destiny way. Thanks Reno. He, he means a lot to us." Axel hung up.

"So?" Riku pressed.

"Well, he said that we should continue acting like nothing's going on. Reno will be there undercover by the time we get there. He said that when you're buying the drugs Demyx, you need to say 'thanks man, I owe you' as a signal. Then, they'll detain Sora."

"Detain?" Riku asked.

"He said that they're going to ask who his source is, and if he cooperates, they'll let him off the hook."

"Wow really?" Zexion asked with a smile.

"Yeah, if he is willing to spill the name of his source and answer some of their questions."

"But if he doesn't?" Zexion brought up the possibility.

"Then they'll take him to Juvie." Axel said quietly.

"Oh god," Riku put a hand to his head, not wanting to think about that option.

"I'm sure Sora will cooperate." Demyx said reassuringly.

"I hope so," Riku said before the group got ready for bed.

The next day after class, the boys met up at their lockers.

"So I was thinking we could just skip to the part of the day where we play video games." Zexion shrugged.

"Oh um, I'm actually busy." Demyx scratched his head.

"Doing what?" Axel asked, knowing it was the drug bust, but acting otherwise.

"Just busy with my parents." Demyx coughed.

"Ok, well text me if you want to hang out after ok baby." Axel kissed Demyx.

"Sora, you coming?" Riku asked.

"Nah, I have work." Sora said as he started walking away.

"Well, that was simple." Axel rolled his eyes after Sora disappeared down the hall.

"Ok, well, we should get going, come on guys." Riku said as they all dispersed.

Demyx went to the taco shop early, waiting at the usual table for Sora with the munny. All the while, Riku, Axel, and Zexion waited in the back with permission from the restaurant owners, who were informed of the intervention that would be taking place since Axel's cousin was willing to help.

"Hey," Demyx said when Sora sat in front of him with a burrito between them.

"Ok let's make this quick, I have another deal to go to," Sora reached into his pocket.

"You aren't going to eat?" Demyx wondered.

"No, I have more to deliver." Sora sighed.

"Sora, if you could quit, would you?" Demyx had to ask, and not just because Reno was sitting in the booth behind Sora with his partner, Rude.

"I can't, so it doesn't matter."

"But if you had a choice?" Demyx frowned.

"Yeah," Sora whispered. He sighed before he held his hand out. "Just give me the munny, quietly." Sora grunted as if he didn't trust Demyx to be capable of being discrete.

Demyx nodded with a gulp, wishing he didn't have to go through with the idea. He knew he had to say the signal phrase but he didn't want to get Sora into trouble.

"Thanks man, I owe you." Demyx said loudly enough to be heard, but quietly enough to express regret.

"No worries," Sora slid the pill in a breath mint case across the table before he stood up.

"Sora," Demyx called up, his heart pounding as he was filled with guilt.

"What?" Sora stopped, standing right beside Reno.

"I'm sorry," Demyx pouted, his eyes swelling up.

"Huh?" Sora asked in confusion before Reno stood up, flashed a badge, and then pinned Sora's arms behind his back. "Ah! Ow!" Sora grimaced in pain as Reno handcuffed him. The redhead's partner, Rude, took the breath mint case, opened it, and nodded to Reno.

"Ok, we're clear," Reno said loudly for the store manager before he waved to Rude. "Let's go."

"What?" Sora looked to Demyx, whose eyes were leaking.

"I'm sorry," he bit his lip before Sora was escorted out of the restaurant.

"Let me go!" Sora wriggled before Reno propped him up against the police car. Neither Reno nor Rude were in their uniforms since they were undercover in formal business suits, and Sora was still wondering what was going on.

"Kid, stop resisting." Reno spoke calmly as he spread Sora's feet apart.

"Hey! Stop!" Sora squirmed as Reno patted Sora's small frame down while Rude watched just in case.

"Stand still." Rude said dryly.

"Ow!" Sora's arms put strained on his handcuffs.

"Alright, his arms are clear, and his legs." Reno said.

"Check his ass."

"WHAT?!" Sora wiped his neck around to look at Reno, who was squatting at his legs.

"Kid, stop resisting." Rude placed Sora's torso on the hood of the car, leading him forward.

"Ow! My wrists!" Sora whined loudly.

"There he is," Axel whispered as he and Riku left the restaurant, staring at Sora, who was forced to look at the car hood.

"Oh god, what are they doing to him?" Riku asked.

"Spread them." Reno instructed, prying his fingers around Sora's pants to see if there were any drugs concealed inside Sora's body.

"Ah! Stop it!" Sora fidgeted as fingers groped his jeans awkwardly.

"Oh what do we have here?" Reno pushed his fingers harder against Sora's pants.

"Quit it!" Sora screamed.

"Yep, he's bagging." Reno pinched.

"Please, stop it!" Sora's eyes started leaking.

"Oh god," Demyx stood by Axel's side.

"Damn," Axel shook his head, hating the sight of his cousin pulling Sora's pants down as Sora sniffled into the cop car hood.

"Please," Sora begged with a soft sob.

"Man," Riku bit his finger, unable to watch without a giant look of pity and disgust.

"How much you packing up here kid?" Reno asked, working his fingers into Sora's briefs to save the boy from embarrassment by eliminating the need to pull them down completely.

"Nothing!" Sora lied before Reno pulled out a pack of pills, wrapped up securely.

"He's packing heavy." Reno emptied Sora from all the pills he had concealed. "Ok, he's clear." Reno stood up.

"Alright, let's get going." Rude pulled Sora's arm and threw him into the cop car.

"Where are you taking me?" Sora demanded an answer before Reno slammed the door shut.

"Where, where are you going to take him?" Axel walked up to Reno.

"We're taking him to a center downtown. We'll question him, lecture him, and then have his parents pick him up." Reno said, looking into the backseat as Sora looked at them concerned, still in a shocked disbelief with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Should we go too?" Demyx asked, standing by Alex's side while Zexion and Riku stayed back beyond sight so that Sora wouldn't blame him.

"Yeah, he'll need help with the amount he was carrying." Reno placed his hands on his hips as Sora looked out the window in confusion.

"Poor guy," Axel frowned as Sora sniffled.

"Oh god he's too cute sad," Demyx hid his face in Axel's shoulder.

"Should we ride in the back with him?" Axel asked.

"Yeah if you want, but he might be mad about this." Reno shrugged, walking the boys over to the other side of the car to let them in the back.

"Why?" Sora sniffled, causing Demyx to pout.

"Sora," Axel frowned next, wondering what to say.

"I don't want to go to jail." Sora closed his eyes as he tried to keep the tears in.

"You won't." Reno said from the front.

"Don't worry Sora, it's going to be ok." Demyx smiled, sitting next to Sora and patting his shoulder.

"I, I can't get caught." Sora whispered up into Demyx's ear.

"Shh, it's ok." Demyx repeated.

"I'm going to be in so much trouble," Sora sniffled as he rested on Demyx's shoulder.

"Don't worry baby. It's ok." Demyx rubbed Sora's arm.

"My arm hurts." Sora whined.

"Sh, I'm sorry baby. Almost there." Demyx comforted the crying brunette.

"Alright, here we are." Reno got out of the car and let Sora out first, roughly yanking him to his feet.

"Ow!" Sora griped.

"Be gentle with him." Axel begged.

"Come on, this way." Reno led them all into a room within the facility.

"Ok, you stay with the kids, I'm taking this upstairs." Rude said to Reno, leaving with the drugs that Sora had tried to hide.

"Alright kid, tell me who your source is." Reno sat down on his desk while Sora and his friends sat on the stools before him.

Sora shook his head.

"Sora, if you don't tell him, they'll take you to Juvenile Hall." Axel tried to help encourage Sora to speak, but the brunette didn't budge.

"He's right." Reno stood up, crossed his arms, and stared down at Sora. "With the amount you were packing up that ass, we could send you away for a looooong time." Reno grinned.

Sora sniffled as his shoulders bounced with fresh tears escaping.

"Reno," Axel sighed, hating how his cousin got Sora so worked up.

"I don't want to be here anymore." Sora said, twisting his hands in the cuffs.

"Give us a name, and we'll let you go." Reno offered. Sora looked up to Demyx, who nodded.

"Se-Sephiroth." Sora gulped.

"I should have known." Reno shook his head.

"You know him?" Axel asked.

"He's the worst kind of scum we have. His name is well known by everyone here, but he's so deep in this business that despite all the eye witnesses, we've never been able to press charges. He's too rich, too smart, and too far into this line of work. Alright kid, when do you get the next batch?" Reno looked to Sora, who shook his head.

"I don't know. I got the supplies through one of his guys, who get it from some of his other guys. I've never met him." Sora fibbed.

"We've been told that before." Reno sighed before he nodded. "Alright Sora, we need to ask you a few more questions alone, and then you'll be free."

"But you said just a name," Sora complained.

"Let's go," Reno ignored Sora's statement before he escorted Sora out of the room alone.

Axel and Demyx waited alone before the called Riku to fill him in on the details. Within a few minutes Axel hung up, anxiously waiting for Sora to return.

"We're back." Reno said as he pushed Sora back through the room thirty minutes later.

"Let me go now!" Sora shouted.

"Ease up there kid." Reno said, holding an envelope in his hand. "The man from upstairs hasn't told me if I can do that or not." Reno said before his earpiece buzzed. "Roger that." Reno said into his walkie talkie before he coughed. "Alright, this way." Reno once again manipulated Sora's body to go where he willed.

"Ow!" Sora grunted.

"Reno, where are you taking him now?" Axel asked just before they made it out the door.

Reno paused with a sigh. "We're locking him up."

"What?!" Sora shouted in disbelief.

"Why?" Demyx wondered in disappointment.

"He was carrying a lot. Just because he's fifteen doesn't mean he's exempt from the law. If he had just the one pill needed for the bust, he could have been out of here by now."

"So, he's going to be arrested?" Axel asked, unable to look at the sorrow on Sora's face.

"We're going to lock him up and try to contact his parents, who we haven't been able to reach yet. If they decide to post his bail, then he can go."

"How much is it?" Axel asked, his heartbeat racing. Reno smiled before he frowned.

"I know you want to help your friend, but trust me, the amount he had in drugs is way more than you and your friends can come up with." Reno said before he pulled Sora out of the doorway.

"Owwy," Sora cried, fear paralyzing him as he realized just how bad his situation was getting.

"Axe," Demyx sniffled, taking refuge in the redheads chest as Axel held him.

"Shh, I know Demy." Axel swayed from side to side before they went after Sora.

"Oh no," Demyx curled his hands under his chin at the image of Sora sitting behind bars on a metal bench that was chained to the floor. There were several other large bodies in the cell with the timid brunette who sat in the corner trembling.

"Reno," Axel was willing to do anything to set his friend free.

"You get your one call." Reno ignored his cousin to inform Sora.

"Kay." Sora stood up, exited the cell, utilized his free hands, and quickly dialed a number. "Hello? I need help. No, I'm in trouble." Sora said, looking at Demyx uncomfortably before he coughed. "No, I'm at the station. Yes. Yes. No. Ok. Thank you. Bye." Sora hung up before he went back to his seat.

"Sora, we'll, we're, we'll try to get your bail, ok?" Axel walked up to the bars, feeling awful about Sora's predicament.

"Don't bother. I have someone who's coming who will post it." Sora said calmly.

"Sora, we're, we're really sorry." Axel apologized sincerely.

"Don't be. I should have quit." Sora nearly whispered and remained silent up until a tall man with shoulder length silver hair walked up to the bars.

"Are you his guardian?" Reno asked.

"Yes." The man said before the two talked privately for a short while.

"We need you to sign this." Reno held out a clipboard at the main counter, next to where Axel and Demyx were waiting.

"Of course." He signed the document before Reno dismissed them all.

"Ok Sora, you're free to go." Reno let Sora out.

"Who's…?" Demyx looked at the tall silverrete as Axel shrugged.

"Thank you." Sora rubbed his arm shyly as the man hugged him tightly.

"Mother's not happy about this, little brother." The man said as Sora gulped.

"It wasn't my fault Kadaj." Sora grunted as the exited the station while Demyx and Axel trailed behind, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Tell that to mother." Kadaj smirked before he walked away. Sora turned around to see his boss leaning against a street sign with a cigar in his mouth.

"Hello, Sora." Sephiroth exhaled smoke.

"Sephiroth," Sora shook lightly. "I, I can explain," Sora knew he couldn't rat out his 'friends' but he knew he also had to save his ass.

"Shh, it's ok baby. How is my boy doing?" Sephiroth ran his hands up and down Sora's back during his forced hug.

"I want to leave." Sora said quickly, knowing he had to get rid of Axel and Demyx for their own safety.

"Sora," Demyx and Axel walked up to Sora and his boss out the police building.

"Are you Sora's friends?" Sephiroth asked curiously.

"Yes." Axel didn't like the look of the tall man who kept his arm possessively around Sora's waist.

"Are they the friends that locked you up?" Sephiroth asked with a glare in his eyes.

"No." Sora shook his head. "No, the friend who did that didn't even have the balls to come." Sora frowned.

"Sora, Ri," Axel started, but Sora interrupted.

"I remember." Sora blurted

"Well, what are your names?" Sephiroth asked, and before Axel could introduce himself, Sora once again cut in.

"This is Alex, and…Dmitry." The brunette said before he turned to Sephiroth. "I want to go."

"Alright, go home." Sephiroth released his grip on the brunette.

"But, I, I thought I was going with you." Sora gulped.

"No." Sephiroth said calmly.

"But I don't want to go home." Sora whined.

"Then go somewhere else." Sephiroth took out a fresh cigar as the four walked down the street, each of them following each other with the exception of the tall adult.

"Please? Can I go home with you?" Sora bit his lip.

"Funny, the one time you want to come home with me happens to be on the day that I'm firing you." Sephiroth grinned.

"What?" Sora paused, his eyes shooting wide as Demyx and Axel looked to each other in confusion.

"You don't think I can keep you, not after what just happened?" Sephiroth chuckled as Sora started to panic.

"P-please, I, I need this job." Sora's eyes watered all over again.

"Oh shush, come here baby, don't cry." Sephiroth hugged Sora tightly.

"I need the munny." Sora whined as he looked up into Sephiroth's eyes.

"I know. But you're a liability now. Come on, one last kiss." Sephiroth ordered, and Axel and his boyfriend watched uncomfortably as Sephiroth forced a rough kiss on Sora's lips. "Give me a good kiss or you'll get a spanking." Sephiroth tapped Sora's nose.

"Kay." Sora gulped, closing his eyes, ignoring the fact that his two close friends were watching as he made out with a man twice his age.

"Good boy." Sephiroth ran his hands further down Sora's back, over his ass.

"Ok." Sora tried to inch away.

"Shhh, this is goodbye baby." Sephiroth squeezed his hands.

"Hey, let him go." Axel hated the sight of a full grown man fondling Sora's ass.

Sephiroth looked up at Axel, smirked, and spanked Sora with as much force as he could.

"Ow!" Sora yelped in pain.

"Go." Sephiroth pushed Sora away, causing him to stumble a few times before Axel caught him. Sora watched in shock as Sephiroth left.

"Who was that dick?" Axel asked, his eyes sneering as he held Sora closely.

"He, he was my boss." Sora frowned.

"Wait the drug dealer?" Demyx asked and Sora nodded. "Damn he must be good if he can be this close to a police station like that."

"We need to tell the police." Axel said quickly.

"It doesn't matter, they'll never catch him, he's too dangerous behind bars, even more so than out here." Sora said, breaking free from Axel's hold. "That's why I had to give him fake names, and I couldn't let you finish saying Riku's name. Too dangerous since you guys got their drugs confiscated." Sora grumbled, knowing that somehow he'd have to pay for that, whether Sephiroth arranged one of his men like Kadaj to meet him to pay for it with munny, or by other means he didn't even want to think about.

"You work for that prick?" Axel couldn't believe it.

"Used to. But he fired me." Sora sniffled. "And now I don't have a job. And no munny."

"Sora, why, why do you need the munny so badly?" Axel asked, a bit hesitant to do so, but more curious than scared.

"Cause." Sora sighed.

"Cause why?" Axel pressed with delicacy in his tone.

"Cause I do!" Sora shouted before his eyes watered and lips trembled.

"Well, why don't we go to my house?" Demyx offered with a giant smile.

"No thanks." Sora rubbed his arm as he stepped forward.

"But, but Sora," Demyx pouted.

"But what?" Sora asked harshly, causing Demyx to shiver in the icy glare.

"But we wanted to make it up to you baby," Demyx frowned.

"Well you can't, and I'm not a baby so quit calling me one!"

"Look, he's calling you baby because he cares about you, and none of this was Demyx's idea, so don't take it out on him." Axel stepped between them.

"I know, it was Riku's." Sora frowned.

"No, it was mine." Axel spoke up.

"It was?" Sora looked curious.

"Yeah. Riku, Riku really likes you Sora. And I mean, I can see why. You're cute, when you get embarrassed or flustered you're adorable, and you have a lot of street smarts. I just, I didn't want Riku getting…hurt, from of some of the decisions you've made. I'm sorry. I thought that maybe Demyx and I could help you, so that we could help Riku." Axel shrugged.

"Riku, Riku likes me?" Sora's eyes looked to and fro.

"Yeah, a lot. I know it seems like you and I are always fighting, but I guess its cause I like you too, and I want you to be with Riku, and I just want to make sure that everyone's healthy and happy." Axel confessed.

"I don't know what to say," Sora looked at his shoes as he quietly spoke.

"Say you're happy." Demyx cheered.

"But I'm not!" Sora sniffled.

"Are you mad?" Demyx asked cautiously.

Sora looked up before he nodded.

"I, I feel betrayed." Sora put a hand on his chest.

"No, Sora, we were only trying to help." Demyx explained.

"By lying to me like I'm stupid? You promised me to keep you trying drugs a secret by saying I was your friend and now you think that I could still trust you even if I wanted to? You think you were helping me? By setting me up in public so I could get handcuffed and thrown out of a restaurant we often go to? By forcing some guy to shove his fingers up my fucking ass out in the open?!" Sora screamed.

"Hey, just calm down," Axel tried to reason, but Sora shook his head.

"No, no I'm done with you two. I'm done with all of you. I've never been so embarrassed." Sora started to weep.

"Please don't cry," Demyx said, being a sympathetic crier himself.

"When you have a random stranger push his fingers up your ass to take away the only munny you have, then I'll listen. Until then, stay the fuck away from me." Sora shook his head before he sprinted off.

"But, Sora," Demyx called before he looked to Axel.

"Shhh, it's ok. He'll be back." Axel rubbed Demyx's back with a solid hug. "He'll be back."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ok, such a wild chapter but this is the beginning. Sora is clearly angry, Axel and Demyx are left wondering what will happen next and I am sure you are too. To be honest, so am I. I can't say much else, cause in all honesty I haven't written much past this point lol. Anyway, I hope you all have a good day and thank you for your patience and support.

To Infamous Lover: Yeah, I think you were right, it didn't end well with poor Dem-Dem. I love new years, new beginnings!

To SoRikuROx: I have a bad memory but if you constantly bug me about it in reviews (which wouldn't bother me at all really) then I shall put a scene of Demyx in a speedo with Axel and the gang around! Awww, you are so nice and kind, thank you for those lovely complements. Thank you for always leaving me such sweet reviews. It means a lot.

To xXRoxel138Xx: Hmm, he could have fallen, it could have been Sephiroth, or maybe even someone else? Who knows! Well I actually do know since I planned more for this story already, just need to write it all down, the harder longer process. Thank you for the review, I love your name!

To Nowa-Hikari: Yeah, it does seem that the plan to help Sora only did more damage than before, so we shall see where it all goes from there. Yes, it is nice that Sora isn't completely in denial.

To kindofabadger: Yep, you were right and called it, as usual hehehe. You are really on track with that last review, as I am re-reading it right now I'm smiling ot myself with some things you have right, others you're on a good train of thought, and others I'm not inclined to say whether you're right or wrong hehe. That is a good idea, them all sitting down and having a one on one, but even though Sora has opened up a bit, he doesn't seem ready for that quite just yet, and especially not now. Lol, I still need to work Roxas into this story somehow, thanks for reminding me . lol

Thank you everyone for the favorites and reviews!

**Living Legacy, Sarabellum**


	7. All the more

After a conversation that led them to believe that they had forever lost Sora's friendship, Demyx and Axel walked back to Demyx's house, where Riku and Zexion were waiting watching TV.

"Oh hey! How was it? What happened? Come on!" Riku begged.

"Well," Axel let out a deep sigh as they all sat on the couch. "Sora was taken to the facility like when I called you guys. He cooperated but was carrying a lot of drugs, so they kept him,"

"Is he still there?" Riku panicked.

"No. His, his drug dealer paid his bail and then fired him before he groped his ass." Axel sighed.

"Eww," Zexion gave a look of disgust.

"He, he let his boss touch his ass? Riku asked.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, it didn't look like Sora wanted it." Axel shrugged.

"Ok, so after his ass was groped, what happened?" Zexion asked.

"Well, after he had his ass groped, he yelled at us for forcing his ass to be searched." Axel scratched the back of his head.

"He what?" Zexion wondered.

"When my cousin was searching him for drugs, he shoved his fingers up Sora to remove what Sora was…concealing." Axel explained.

"Sora was carrying drugs in his butt?" Zexion asked, a bit repulsed.

"Apparently that's the best place to hide them. Reno said its common for drug dealers to hide them there. Anyway, Sora wasn't happy about any of it." Axel sighed.

"Well, what happened? You guys were supposed to bring him back here so we could all make up and be happy and shit." Riku pressed for more information.

"We tried, but then Sora cussed us out and ran away." Axel coughed.

"Shit!" Zexion gasped.

"Yeah, so he probably won't talk to us for a while." Axel said quietly.

"Or ever." Riku frowned, staring at the carpet.

"Look, Riku, I tried to tell him that it was my entire fault." Axel frowned.

"It's fine." Riku waved it off. "Let's just hope it worked so that we didn't scare him away for nothing."

"Let's hope he forgives us soon." Demyx said, but sadly he was wrong. A week went by and Sora didn't text, call, visit, or go to school.

"You guys, I think he's really mad. Or maybe he's in trouble?" Demyx said at lunch, missing the wild brown spikes.

"He could be on house arrest?" Zexion proposed.

"Is, is it weird to say that I miss the little guy?" Axel asked curiously.

"I miss him a lot." Riku sighed, looking around the lunch quad when he saw a familiar brunette. "Sora!" Riku yelled, getting the boy's attention.

"Is that, is that a cast on his arm?" Zexion asked in fear. The boy timidly walked up to the group, silently sat down, and stared at the table before him with empty eyes.

"Hey, are, are you ok?" Riku didn't know what he could possibly say in such a situation. Sora didn't say anything, nor did he move.

"You were gone for a while." Zexion said, trying to help Riku, but once again Sora didn't react.

"What happened to your arm?" Demyx asked, causing the brunette to look up slowly with heavy eyes.

"I had to pay for the drugs I lost." He whispered.

"What?" Riku was confused, so Sora swallowed heavily, his chest expanding dramatically before he faced the silverrete.

"Thanks to you and your friends, I lost hundreds of munny in drugs. My boss fired me to make it look like I was safe, but I was stupid to let my guard down. On my way walking home that day, he followed me, and took me to his house, where I had to pay him for the munny I lost when Axel's friend fingered me." Sora's eyes were shaking with liquid as he gave an angry pout.

"Sora," Riku wanted to hold the boy, but he knew it'd only make it worse.

"He, he broke your arm?" Axel asked with concern.

"My arm is the least of my worries." Sora sniffled loudly.

"Sora that isn't ok. That's, that's so illegal!" Zexion gulped.

"No shit, you think I sold his drugs thinking he cares about the law?" Sora retorted.

"You shouldn't have let him get away with that." Riku shook his head.

"Oh, you're so right; I should have told him to stop, I'm such a dumbass for not thinking of that." Sora gave a sarcastic grin before he glared angrily at the boys around him.

"Sora you need to go to the police station to report him!" Riku said angrily, fed up with Sora's attitude.

"I already have a history, thank you by the way." Sora scoffed.

"You should tell someone." Axel encouraged.

"Yeah? Like who? Your buddy? Maybe I'll get lucky and as I'm sharing how I got my ass beaten up, he can finger it again?" Sora's eyebrows furrowed inward as he huffed.

"Look it's not like," Axel tried to defend himself.

"Just give it a rest." Sora sighed before it went quiet as no one knew what to say.

"Are you going to be ok?" Riku asked, his face displaying as much worry as he felt.

"I…I don't know." Sora whispered as he trembled.

"Sora," Zexion wanted to help, but the brunette stood up.

"I only came here to tell you all I hate you." Sora sniffled like a hurt child. "So don't bother me anymore ok?" Sora's lips shook.

"But Sora," Riku stood up.

"Please!" Sora shouted in an aching frustration. "Please," he uttered so quietly, he almost went unheard. "You've already done enough." Sora shook his head before he ran off.

"What did we do?" Zexion asked in horror.

"I, we, we were only trying to help." Riku gulped, trying to reassure himself.

"Maybe we shouldn't have gotten involved." Demyx bit his lip.

"It's a too late to worry about that." Axel sighed.

"I, I just wanted to get closer to him. I never meant to push him away." Riku hung his head.

"Maybe with time, things will heal?" Axel tried to remain positive.

"You think he'll forgive us soon?" Demyx asked.

"I wouldn't count on it." Riku sighed.

"I wouldn't expect for him to even talk to us until next year." Zexion pouted.

"I don't think I can wait that long." Riku said, staring at his phone.

"You, you should text him." Zexion suggested.

"And say what? 'Hey Sora, I'm sorry I almost got you arrested please forgive me'?" Riku scoffed.

"Technically you did get him arrested," Axel shrugged.

"Not helping." Riku growled.

"Hey, he might miss you too." Axel said.

"He said he hated me; he said he hated all of us." Riku shook his head.

"Anger can say things that we don't really mean." Axel said confidently.

"If he misses me half of much as I miss me, he would have called or texted within the week." Riku argued.

"Maybe he's thinking you'd do the same It could be a front to try to look brave, hoping you'd break down the wall he has up." Zexion said back.

"You know what? You're right. After school, I'm going to talk to him. What's the worst that can happen? If he says he doesn't want to talk to me it's not like anything will change." Riku said, and hours later he dialed Sora's number and waited three whole seconds before his call was rushed to voicemail.

"I don't believe it?" Riku put his phone down in disappointment.

"Did, did he not answer?" Demyx asked as they all waited at their lockers, hoping to perhaps see the brunette walking around campus.

"He sent me to voicemail." Riku frowned.

"He might just need more time. I mean, now that I think about it…it was probably traumatizing for the little guy." Zexion shared.

"What do you mean?" Demyx asked.

"Well you guys said that someone fingered him. I mean, we're all gay so it doesn't sound as bad as it would for some straight kid who's probably really shaken up about having been put behind bars." Zexion explained.

"Poor little guy." Demyx frowned.

"I wish we could make it up to him." Axel tapped his chin.

"Well, if he doesn't want me in his life, then that's his decision." Riku shook his head.

The boys returned to Demyx's house where a night of pizza and video games distracted the boys as was necessary.

"Man, I can't believe I'm stuffed on pizza and its barely five in the evening." Demyx burped, patting his tummy.

"Hehe, you're so sexy sweetie." Axel kissed his boyfriend.

"You two are so," Riku started, but paused when his phone went off.

"Your mom?" Axel guessed.

"No, no it's, it's Sora." Riku gasped.

"You going to answer?" Zexion asked, and to his own surprise, Riku shook his head.

"No, if he can send me to voicemail, I can do the same." Riku gulped, self assured that he was being brave.

"Wow, I really didn't expect that." Demyx said quietly.

"He probably butt dialed me by accident to begin with." Riku rolled his eyes, satisfied with that theory until his phone went off again two minutes later.

"Damn, he's calling again?" Axel asked.

"Yeah," Riku said suspiciously.

"He probably really wants to talk to you." Demyx said.

"Well, I tried." Riku remained stubborn, dismissing the call once again.

"I don't know man. Maybe this is only making it worse. I mean think about it, you two are going to end up talking to each other eventually, why make it harder?" Axel reasoned.

"Because he," Riku started, but when his phone vibrated once again, he gulped. His friends looked at him anxiously before he exhaled deeply, silencing his phone as he put Sora to voicemail.

"Dude, don't be heartless." Axel frowned.

"I thought you didn't even like him." Riku asked.

"I don't like his job, but he doesn't work with drugs anymore so we're cool. Besides, he's adorable when he cries." Axel rubbed the back of his neck.

"Like a cute helpless puppy." Demyx added.

"Well I hope I never have to see or hear him cry." Riku's phone signaled a voice message, so he dialed his mailbox.

"Put it on speaker!" Zexion begged, so Riku did. All boys remained silent as Sora's timid voice came on the pre-recorded message.

"Ri-Riku?" Sora sniffled into the recorder. "Riku? Riku please call me." Sora let out a sob. "Please? Help me? Somebody, help me?" Sora sniffled desperately before he hung up.

"He, he sounded scared." Demyx looked to Riku with fear.

"He sounded hurt." Axel added with wide eyes.

"You shouldn't have sent him to voicemail." Zexion shook his head from side to side. All of them remained still as a horrible unsettling feeling rested in their guts.

"Oh god," Riku admitted his regret before he dialed Sora's number. "He's, he's not answering." Riku panicked when the ringing didn't stop.

"Do you think he's ok?" Zexion asked before Riku went to voicemail.

"Sora? Sora it's me, Riku. Are you ok? Please call me back. I promise I'll answer. Bye." Riku hung up and gulped, looking to his friend for comfort.

"Man, I really hope that he's," Zexion started but muted himself when Riku's phone went off.

"Put it on speaker!" Demyx tugged on Riku's arm.

"Hello?" Riku rushed his voice into the phone piece only to hear shuddered breath's. "Sora?" Riku gripped the phone tightly.

"Riku?" Sora's voice was so quiet and timid it frightened the silverrete.

"Sora? What's wrong? You ok?" Riku rushed into his cell.

"I, it hurts," Sora's sniffles could be heard clearly.

"What hurts? Where are you? What happened?" Riku spat out one question after another in panic. Instead of answers, all Riku heard in response was Sora's injured sighs.

"What hurts?" Riku tried one more time as his friends remained silent so as not to overwhelm the poor boy.

"Everything," Sora wept.

"Where are you?" Riku gulped, his throat heavy as nervous took control of his brain.

"I, wait, shh!" Sora said into his cell phone before the boys on Riku's end heard weird noises as if the phone were being roughly handled.

"What's going on?" Demyx whispered.

"I think we're supposed to be quiet," Axel guessed curiously.

"No, no it was nothing!" Sora's trembling voice barely made it through Riku's phone.

"Was, was that Sora screaming?" Zexion asked quietly.

"Oh god," Riku gasped silently.

"Please stop!" Sora's voice was muffled as he begged.

"What's going on?" Demyx asked as the other boys shuffled around the phone to try to listen better.

"I'm sorry," Sora sobbed quietly, his voice a bit drowned out by the low quality of the reception.

"Sora?" Riku whispered, wondering what was happening on the other end.

"Ok, ok no more!" Sora whined with a sob before loud whimpers became audible. "Ow! Ah, eh, ow!"

"What the hell is going on?" Axel's eyes widened in a horrified shock, unsure what source could produce such painful cries.

"Please stop!" The group heard another cry before Riku started panting with fists at his sides. He was becoming angry at just the sound of Sora being hurt so easily, and he knew that his aggressive anger was pushing its limits.

"Guys we should do something." Demyx panicked.

"No more!" Sora's voice shrieked.

"What can we do?" Zexion wondered desperately.

"You're hurting me!" Sora whined loudly.

"I, I don't like this," Riku shook his head, trying to calm down his overheating temper.

"Get it out!" Sora let out a yelp before Riku's frustration caught the better of him. The silver haired teen took his phone in one hand before his anger caused him to hurl it across the living room, smashing it into pieces as it smacked a wall.

"Ummm," Zexion's wide eyes showed the paralyzed nature that captured each boy's hearts as they glared at the broken mess of what used to be Riku's cellphone.

"What the fuck did you just do?!" Axel screamed, his hands in his hair.

"I, I don't, I don't know," Riku shook his head, feeling dizzy and sick and disgusted all at once.

"What do we do now?" Zexion asked, a bit frazzled still.

"We have to call the cops; someone was hurting him!" Demyx gulped anxiously.

"We don't have a location, or any proof. We don't know what the situation is. We don't know anything. The cops aren't just going to drive around in hopes that they'll find him." Axel shook his head.

"So, what do we do?" Zexion repeated his question, only this time with a sorrowful voice.

"We do the only thing we can do." Axel inhaled deeply before he exhaled calmly. "We wait."

"But," Demyx wasn't satisfied.

"I, I can't believe I ruined our one chance at helping him." Riku looked at the broken remains of his phone.

"He doesn't have any of our numbers, does he? And we don't have his, so I guess we just hope that he shows up to school on Monday." Axel shrugged.

"It's Friday, that's way too much time, it's too dangerous." Zexion shook his head.

"What other choices do we have?" Axel asked as Riku sighed.

"He's right."

"No," Demyx whispered, wanting to believe that there was some way they could help.

"I wonder what was happening." Zexion shook his head as he tried to guess.

"Someone was hitting him, for sure." Axel nodded.

"Guys, he, he was being raped." Riku whispered.

"What?!" Axel's eyes went wide.

"Didn't you hear? He said 'get it out', so something had to be 'in'." Riku felt light headed as he tried not to give up all hope.

"Maybe, maybe someone was injecting him with drugs?" Zexion shrugged. "Could have been a needle."

"Maybe it wasn't in him, but something was inside something else? Like maybe there was something in the room he was in that scared him? Or maybe someone put his hand in hot water and he you know, wanted, wanted it out?" Axel guessed randomly.

"None of those sound like better options." Demyx sniffled.

"At this point, the guessing is only making it worse. Let's just try to get some sleep." Riku suggested, and with a high amount of shock still lingering in the air, the other boys agreed.

"Goodnight." Demyx gulped loudly from the safety of Axel's arms once Zexion turned off the living room lights.

"Night." Riku's hallow voice echoed before an awkward silence captured the moment. They all rested on the floor between the couch and TV, eyes staring blankly at the ceiling wondering how much longer the tension would continue.

"I can't sleep." Demyx complained after half an hour.

"Me either." Axel groaned loudly.

"Now what do we do?" Zexion sat up, knowing that a full nights rest was out of the question.

"We, we can, we uh," Demyx bit his lip, putting his fingertips to his mouth in nerves.

"I know we hardly know him compared to the way we know each other, but I'm really worried about him." Zexion held his knees close to his chest.

"Yeah, me too." Demyx's eyes started to water. "This is all my fault." Demyx sniffled as tears leaked.

"No it's not, it was my idea, you were just the volunteer." Axel tried to comfort his boyfriend as he rubbed his back.

"I just want him safe." Demyx gulped down tears.

"I want him here," Riku whispered, trying to keep himself composed.

"I'd feel a lot better if he were here with us too." Axel began to stroke Demyx's longer strands of hair at the base of his mullet Mohawk combo.

"We, we could make him a get well card, for his arm." Demyx gave an attempt to smile.

"Yeah, yeah we can get him a present too." Zexion nodded along.

"At midnight?" Riku asked curiously.

"It's the least we could do for the little guy," Axel shrugged.

"Yeah, yeah come on. The store down the road is open all day and night, so let's go." Riku stood up, leading his friends to the front door. The second Riku extended his hand for the doorknob, there was a knock.

"What was that?" Demyx gulped in a hushed whisper.

"Was that a knock at the door?" Axel swallowed hard.

"I, I think," Riku started but stood frozen when another small tap was heard.

"Open it," Zexion whispered, so after Riku cleared his throat, he slowly twisted the doorknob.

"What the?" Riku panicked when he opened the door.

"Sora!" Demyx gasped loudly at the image of the brunette boy leaning against the doorway, ready to pass out with closed eyes and a wide open mouth.

"Sora?" Riku put his arms around Sora's waist, holding the poor boy up as his legs lost feeling. Sora succumbed to gravity as he slumped against the house's outer wall just as Riku tried to pull him up.

"What's wrong?" Axel tried to see what was going on, but even with the dim light bulb outside, it was hard to see what was happening.

"Hey, you ok? Sora? Sora?!" Riku shouted as he tried to shake Sora's shoulders into consciousness. The brunette blinked before he swayed from side to side, forward and backward without control, his body like limp jello as his cast weighed his body down.

"Ri-Ri-Riku?" Sora's voice was so quiet it was almost nonexistent. He leaned towards Riku before he started to fall backwards. Riku caught the boy just in time, pulling him close to his chest.

"Shh, it's ok Sora, I got you." Riku gripped the brunette tightly.

"Is he ok?" Zexion asked just as Riku cradled the boy in his arms.

"He's out cold." Riku frowned as they all went back inside the living room.

"Poor guy," Demyx hovered over Sora as Riku kept him in his lap as the silverrete sat on the couch.

"Is he alive?" Zexion asked with curious eyes.

"Yeah, he's breathing. I think he's asleep. He probably passed out." Riku tilted his head to get a closer look.

"He's so cute asleep!" Demyx smiled.

"Yeah, adorable." Riku grinned in gratification as he watched Sora breathe through small pursed lips.

"He must have been exhausted, poor thing." Axel knelt on the floor by the couch, creating a circle around Riku and Sora on the couch.

"He just fell?" Zexion asked Riku, who nodded.

"Yeah he said my name and then he fell backwards and I caught him." Riku smiled proudly at the sleeping body.

"Awww," Axel chuckled.

"I wonder what happened." Demyx said quietly.

"That phone call was awful." Zexion nodded along.

"Does it look like anything's broken?" Axel asked.

"I don't think so. I mean, besides his already broken arm, he was able to walk here." Riku shrugged.

"He's probably in a lot of pain." Demyx frowned.

"Should we wake him up to give him medicine?" Axel scratched his head.

"I think we should let him sleep. His body has probably been pushed to sheer exhaustion. Best thing to do is let him sleep it off." Zexion nodded.

"Should, should we call the police? Or take him to the hospital?" Riku wondered.

"Nah, I think he just needs sleep. Besides, it'd be better to wait until we know what happened before we try to act on it. He's breathing and is sleeping without any troubles so I'm sure he's ok and probably just needs rest." Zexion shrugged.

"Yeah, good idea." Axel agreed.

"He's so cute when he's sleeping so peacefully." Riku admired with a look of longing.

"Yeah, he looks like a baby." Axel smiled along.

"So precious." Riku bit his lip, resisting the temptation to kiss the boy before him.

"So, Riku, does this mean that you're finally admitting that you have a crush on Sora?" Demyx asked with a smirk.

"I guess there's no more sense in hiding it after everything's that's happening." Riku shrugged.

"So why bother to hide it to begin with?" Zexion wondered.

"Cause, once you admit that you like someone, their pain hurts you all the more."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ok, so much happened in this chapter. **Something bad is still going on in Sora's life and clearly it's not over with Sephiroth.** So many possibilities. Anyway, I've been super busy. But I got my **Comic Con tickets for SDCC 2013!** If anyone is going and wants to meet up even to just say hi let me know! I'll be going as Sora of course hehe.

To SoRikuRox: Yes, I made a note to add it and I know where I'm going to put the speedo scene, just haven't gotten it down on paper yet! But I will make sure to make it super sexy for you haha. Awww, it means so much to me to hear that. Thank you so much for writing that. Speedo Demy for life!

To Nowa-Hikari: Yes, Axel likes to take charge to keep them together. I think I have that protective role of my friends which is why I include one of those types of friends in my stories haha. Yes, Sora did go back, yet something is still off about it all, isn't it?

To Luckycat222: hahaha I love your review! Yeah the poor dear, I feel bad that he went through that embarrassment. Hopefully the boys can make it up to him. Thank you so much for your support!

To kindofabadger: Yes, so many questions. It'll all make sense soon enough hehe. Thank you for trusting in me and in this story lol.

To Clariuski-chan: Yes, I will continue it for a while, I just need a lot of time to update since I am busy and working on many stories at once. Thank you for your patience and support!

To Lady Tala: Aww, thank you, I appreciate that review!

**Thank you everyone for your patience, reviews, and following/favoring!**

**Living Legacy, Sarabellum**


	8. Promised You'd Always Answer

"You guys, I know we established that he's cute and all, but if we keep watching him sleep we'd technically be classifiable as creepers." Axel coughed.

"True." Zexion chuckled.

"I'm surprised he hasn't woken up with our talking." Riku whispered.

"His body and mind must have been pushed to a whole new limit." Zexion said with a look of pity.

"If you listen carefully, you can hear him breathe." Riku kept one arm at the back of Sora's head like a pillow with the other over the boy's lap, keeping him warm even though Demyx had already supplied him with a blanket.

"Awww!" Demyx squealed. "He's so much like a cute little puppy." Demyx giggled.

"Mhm, really cute." Riku looked at the pink lips that so teasingly let air in and out.

"You look like you're ready to eat him." Axel chuckled.

"I'm just wondering how soft they are." Riku admitted quietly.

"I'm sure it won't wake him up." Zexion shrugged.

"No, I, I don't want to kiss him for the first time while he's sleeping." Riku gulped nervously. "Not like he'll ever give me the chance to do so when he wakes up," Riku sighed.

"Hey, I mean you kind of look like a hero the way you are holding him, so I'm sure he'll be happy to wake up in your arms." Axel stayed positive.

"Well maybe we should all go to bed." Zexion yawned. "It's getting late."

"Aww but I can't fall asleep now that Sora's here!" Demyx's energy seemed to refuel itself.

"Dem, he's out cold. Come on, just a nap?" Axel tried to persuade his boyfriend.

"Oh alright, but only if we can spoon." Demyx giggled.

"Haha, ok baby." Axel laid down and held his boyfriend from behind, each of syncing their breath's to the other.

"Goodnight." Demyx said as he laid comfortable in Axel's arms.

"Night." Zexion said, lying next to them.

"Night guys." Riku shifted his body slightly, able to get comfortable as he remained sitting up on the couch so as not to accidentally wake up Sora.

Six hours later, Demyx was up and ready to go.

"Axe! Axel!" Demyx tugged on the redhead's arm.

"M? What?" Axel muttered, eyes still closed.

"I'm bored."

Axel sighed as he sat up to see that Demyx was already sitting up beside him.

"Where's Zexion?" Axel asked just as said teenager exited the downstairs bathroom.

"We're all awake, except Sora." Riku whispered, still holding the boy in the same grip.

"Damn Riku! Did you even get any sleep?" Axel whispered harshly, shocked to see that Riku was in the same position as they left him six hours prior.

"A little bit." Riku shrugged.

"Well, he must really be out of it if he's still sleeping." Demyx frowned.

"Are you sure we shouldn't take him to a hospital?" Axel asked with a scratch of his head.

"Nah, he seems fine, just tired." Zexion said, and since he had doctors for parents, the other boys trusted him.

"Can we play some video games now?" Demyx whined just twenty minutes after he woke up his boyfriend, who had tried to fall back asleep, all in despair.

"We can't wake up Sora." Axel said, using the brunette as an excuse to hopefully catch a bit more sleep.

"He hasn't woken up yet, I doubt if we turn the TV down he'll wake up." Demyx brought up a good point.

The boys played for nearly two whole hours before Sora even stirred.

"M?" the brunette moaned.

"Sora?" Riku whispered.

"Wha, where?" Sora blinked his eyes slowly, looking up to see Riku holding him.

"You ok? You've been asleep for a while." Riku said with a serious demeanor.

"I'm tired." Sora whined.

"Are you in pain? We have medicine just in case." Riku offered.

"I just want to sleep." Sora sat up slowly with a wince.

"You can sleep in my bed if you want." Demyx offered.

"Kay," Sora whispered as Riku helped him out of his lap.

"Can you walk?" Zexion asked.

"Yeah," Sora took a shaky step, his body hunched over.

"Riku, carry him upstairs. I'll go get some pain killers." Zexion ordered before he went to Demyx's medicine cabinet in the downstairs bathroom.

"On three," Riku warned, counting aloud as Sora put an arm around his neck. When Riku had the brunette safely back in his arms, he carried him to Demyx's room and set him in the bed.

"Thank you." Sora said with closed eyes.

"Here, take these." Zexion offered the boy two pills and water.

Sora looked at the pills and shook his head.

"It's just medicine, to help with the pain that you're clearly in." Zexion reassured. Sora looked to Riku, who smiled encouragingly before Sora agreed.

"Thanks." The boy whispered before he rested his head on the pillow.

"Sora, what, what happened?" Riku asked quietly. Sora inhaled through his nose and exhaled deeply.

"Goodnight." He said before Riku nodded, accepting that the answer would have to wait.

"Did you put him to bed?" Axel asked and Riku nodded.

"I'm really glad he's here." Demyx smiled.

"Yeah, hopefully we can take care of him." Zexion let out a sigh.

"We should go get him a card, and maybe some flowers?" Demyx proposed.

"I'll go with you. You guys should stay in case he wakes up." Riku said to Axel and Zexion before he and Demyx left.

"Ok, first we should pick out a card." Riku suggested.

"I like this one!" Demyx pointed to a 'get well card' with a heart on it.

"Yeah, me too." Riku put it in his shopping basket. They picked out a teddy bear, a bouquet of flowers, and some snacks, including candy, soda, and chips with dip.

"We're back!" Demyx smiled as they returned to his house.

"He's still asleep. I checked up on him ten minutes ago but he didn't even notice. He's seriously out cold." Axel said before he signed the card, just as the other boys had done.

"We should leave this for him, on my dresser, so that he can wake up to it." Demyx proposed, so Zexion and Riku quietly snuck into the bedroom with the teddy bear, the signed card, and the vase with bright colorful flowers.

"Shh!" Riku motioned to Zexion as they walked right up to the brunette's sleeping body and situated the presents.

Zexion nodded as they quietly set the stuff down and watched as Sora laid unchanged.

Once the boys cleared the room, they let out a huge sigh.

"I hope he's going to be ok." Zexion frowned.

"Me too." Riku agreed in sorrow.

"He'll probably wake up soon." Axel said as the two boys joined the couple on the couch.

"I really want to hear what happened." Demyx bit his lip in anticipation.

"Yeah, but we can't rush him. I really don't want to scare him away again." Riku sighed.

"We'll just take it slow and see when he's ready to open up." Zexion agreed. Three hours later, the soft sound of a door creaking open was heard.

"Hey," Riku smiled at the image of Sora gripping onto the teddy bear tightly as he trembled forward.

"Hey," Sora echoed as he timidly walked to the stair case.

"You need help?" Axel asked, but Sora gave a delicate shake of the head.

"Be careful." Zexion warned as Sora took one shaky step after another, taking three times as usual to make it to the bottom of the stairs with one hand on the rail and the other holding the teddy bear in front of his chest.

"You feeling better?" Riku asked as he scooted over on the couch, making room for the brunette who cautiously sat down.

"M." Sora answered, not making it obvious if he meant yes or no.

"Anything we can do to help?" Demyx asked curiously.

"I'm ok." Sora said with a deep sigh, his eyes closing on their own.

"Sora?" Riku nudged the boy gently with his arm.

"Hm?" Sora blinked his eyes slowly.

"Do you need more sleep?" Riku asked with concern for the young boy.

"I'm just sore." Sora rubbed his eyes.

"From what?" Axel asked, regretting it soon after as he hoped he hadn't pushed Sora away with just a question.

"Stuff." Sora let out a groan.

"Your phone call really worried us." Riku admitted as he turned to face Sora sitting next to him.

"Sorry." Sora looked into his lap.

"We just want to make sure you're ok."

"Yeah. I'm fine now." Sora whispered, not convincing any of the boys around him.

"Sora, look I, I don't want you to get angry but, why did you call me? You, you made it clear you hated us, so why call me?" Riku gulped nervously.

"Because," Sora let out a small nervous chuckle as a tear dripped off his cheek. "You promised me you'd always answer. Of course, that was before you ignored my call three times." Sora wiped his sleeve across his face.

"Sora, I, I'm so sorry. I was frustrated cause you ignored mine before that." Riku frowned.

"That wasn't on purpose!" Sora shouted.

"So you accidentally blocked my call?" Riku asked, needing direct answers from the brunette for once.

"I, I couldn't answer it, and I wanted to call you back but I didn't have a chance until I needed you. I needed you Riku. I thought you'd be there for me. You said you would." Sora shivered as his eyes watered.

"Sora, I, I didn't know. I did answer." Riku gulped, trying to redeem himself.

"Yeah but then you hung up on me and I tried calling you like ten times after and you never fucking answered!" Sora screamed as the other boys watched in shock.

"Cause I broke my phone!" Riku yelled back.

"You what?" Sora asked, taken by surprise as his hands squeezed the stuffed animal in his lap.

"I, I heard you screaming and crying and I got so scared and so angry I couldn't take it anymore, so I threw my phone against a wall without even thinking." Riku shook his head as he confessed.

"I, I thought you hated me." Sora sniffled.

"Well, I thought you hated me, since that's what you told us." Riku gave a timid shrug.

"I was lying!" Sora shouted, sounding angry for a reason Riku couldn't imagine.

"Why would you say something that hurtful?" Riku started to get angry himself.

"Because," Sora's eyes leaked more tears.

"Cause why?" Axel wanted to know too.

"It's complicated." Sora bit his lip.

"It's ok, you can tell us." Demyx smiled encouragingly.

"Because I couldn't let you guys know I'm gay with a huge crush on Riku." Sora rubbed his arm shyly.

"Wait, what?!" Riku's eyes went wide.

"I had to act like I hated you to keep you away from me. Didn't you figure it out?"

"No, you were always so irritable and short tempered." Riku shrugged.

"And just plain short." Axel added for fun to keep the mood light.

Sora rolled his eyes at Axel's comment before he sighed. "I, I couldn't admit that I had feelings for you, cause it'd make it harder to hide. So I had to act like I hated you when all along….I've been dreaming about you holding me." Sora once again looked to the floor in sorrow.

"Sora, why, why would you think you need to hide it?" Riku shook his head in confusion.

"Because there's something else I can't tell you." Sora whispered.

"You can tell us anything, we care about you." Demyx nodded.

"I, I can't. Not this one." Sora shook his head.

"Sora, is it what caused the phone call? Cause that sounds way too serious to ignore." Riku tried to remain delicate.

"It's bigger than we can handle, so it's better if I just don't." Sora whispered hopelessly.

"Do yourself a favor, and unburden yourself." Axel tried to encourage Sora, but the brunette frowned.

"There are some things I just can't control." Sora stared at the floor when his phone went off.

"Should you answer that?" Riku almost didn't want Sora to, not after the look that Sora gave his phone as if answering it would cause him pain.

"Yeah," Sora sighed before he pressed a green button. "Hello? I'm at a friend's house. Yes. No. no I promise!" Sora sounded desperate. "Oh-okay." Sora started to sniffle as Demyx looked to Axel quickly in concern. "Ok!" He shouted before he hung up and gulped down tears he refused to cry.

"You ok?" Axel asked, rubbing Sora's knee gently.

"I," Sora shivered as he sniffled loudly.

"Shh, it's ok." Riku rubbed Sora's shoulder before the brunette rested on Riku's.

"I need to go home." He whispered.

"Yeah, I'm sure your parents will want to see you. Do they know about what's bothering you?" Zexion questioned.

"Kind of." Sora winced. "I, I don't want to talk about it."

"Sora, what was making you cry?" Riku asked but the brunette ignored him.

"Thanks for letting me stay in your bed." Sora looked to Demyx.

"No problem. But, I am curious too. What, what happened, that made you call us?"

Sora looked to the teddy bear, and then pushed it towards Riku.

"You don't want it?" Riku was confused.

"I can't tell you why I had to call. If you can accept that and still be my friend, then I'll keep it." Sora looked hesitantly into Riku's eyes.

"Keep it. It's for you." Riku smiled patiently as Sora nodded.

"Thanks."

"Alright well, take their numbers, and text at least one of us when you're home?" Riku said before Sora saved Demyx's, Axel's, and Zexion's numbers into his phone.

"I can give you a ride." Demyx offered.

"No, it's ok, I want some time to cool down." Sora stood up shakily and let out a sigh.

"Be careful." Riku stood up next.

"Thanks." Sora took a step towards the door before Riku caused his wrist.

"I'll miss you." He said softly before he gently pressed his lips to Sora's, a small weak peck.

"I," Sora froze in nervousness.

"Bye baby." Riku kissed Sora's cheek before the brunette blushed.

"Bye Riku." Sora managed to stutter before his legs carried his empty mind out the door.

"That, that was adorable." Axel chuckled in admiration once Sora had left.

"I bet you made his day." Demyx giggled.

"Yeah, he was so happy he couldn't even talk, it was cute." Zexion chuckled along.

"I think I just wanted to cheer him up. Whatever's going on, he's hiding it cause he's scared, but I'm going to figure out what it is." Riku swallowed in determination.

"What if you upset him?" Axel was almost afraid to ask.

"I'll just tell him I only got involved because I care."

"Riku," Axel started but the silverrete interrupted.

"He's lying to us, I can tell. His parents, I get the feeling that they have no clue that he's being bullied, and possibly even forced to sell drugs." Riku sighed.

"I thought we got him fired?" Demyx thought aloud.

"Maybe we did, or maybe we only made it worse." Riku shook his head as it rested in his hands.

"I don't want to even think about the debate, I mean to be honest I'm not even sure what side I want to take." Demyx complained about his sociology homework.

"Well the proposal isn't due until next week, and we all know you're just going to take whatever side Zexion takes." Riku rolled his eyes.

"The one time I feel like this group truly cherishes my friendship." Zexion muttered.

"Oh come on, don't be sad cause it looks like we're using you." Axel chuckled.

"We love you Zex!" Demyx smiled to cheer up his friend before Axel grabbed his arm.

"Is that, is that him?" Axel whispered, causing everyone to turn around and see what Axel was looking at.

"Oh my god! It's Sora!" Zexion pointed. It had been about four school days since he had last shown up to class.

"Sora!" Riku waved and when the brunette saw the group of boys, he gulped and slowly walked over.

"You, you showed up." Demyx smiled in disbelief.

"I have nowhere else to go." Sora frowned.

"Are you ok?" Riku asked with concern.

"Yeah." Sora mumbled.

"Everything ok at home?" Riku had to be sure.

"I'm ok." Sora rubbed his tired eyes.

"Well, did you want to hang out today after class?" Axel suggested.

"What are you guys doing?" The frail boy asked quietly.

"There's Demyx's swim meet, and then after that we usually do whatever." Zexion shrugged.

"Oh, ok." Sora agreed.

"Great, well, meet us at our lockers after your last class and we can cheer Demyx on together." Axel smiled.

"Aww, you guys are great." Demyx kissed his boyfriend gently.

"Alright. See you guys then." Sora stood up and walked away, leaving the others to wonder where he was going and why.

"So, you think he'll show?" Axel asked Zexion while Demyx joined his swim team in the school's locker room.

"I feel like he trusts us more. That even though we called the cops on him, he realized that we were there for him when he passed out at Demyx's place." Zexion thought aloud.

"I hope we're making progress." Riku sighed.

"As bad as it sounds, I think whatever it was that made him passed out happened for the better." Axel scratched his head, guilty for saying such a thing.

"How could you even think that?" Riku was quick to object.

"Cause I bet if whoever it was didn't beat the shit out of him then he'd still hate us all. It's only because he was hurting so badly that he reached out to us, and I'm glad he did. I just think that if he hadn't been in any danger he'd still be avoiding us."

"Hmm, you do have a point." Zexion nodded along in thought.

"Well I guess it doesn't matter why, so long as he's ok now." Riku shook his head, trying to clear it from all of the unanswered questions.

The three waited at the school's indoor pool on the bleachers when, jut ten minutes before the first race, Sora showed up.

"Hey, saved you a seat." Zexion scooted over to let Sora sit next to Riku.

"Thanks." Sora politely said back.

So, you guys want to go grab hamburgers after?" Riku suggested.

"I'm feeling pizza," Axel pondered.

"Oh, the pizza place by the mall has good hotdogs too." Zexion thought to himself out loud.

"I'd get a hot dog, but I'm sure when Demyx and I get some alone time I'll be tasting and feeding my own hot dogs." Axel winked as Riku rolled his eyes.

"Gross." The silverrete nudged the redhead.

"Well there goes my appetite." Zexion sighed.

"You really are dirty minded," Sora looked at Axel, a bit surprised.

"Yeah and he hasn't even seen Demyx in his speedo all week. I wonder how it could possibly get worse." Zexion stoically yet sarcastically said.

"Is it going to get worse?" Sora asked with raised eyebrows.

"Just wait for it." Zexion muttered.

"Woohoo!" Axel stood up and cheered when Demyx and his teammates came out from the locker room. Several other people were standing and cheering as well, but Axel took it to a whole new level when he sat back down, turned to Sora and whispered, "You may be able to look but you can't touch."

"Who says I want to?" Sora groaned back.

"Please, look at his sexy body, wet, probably sweating in his nerves, his speedo squeezing his long dick." Axel said with half lidded eyes.

"Eww!" Zexion put his hands over his eyes as Riku looked to see Sora's reaction.

"You talk as if you haven't even been laid." Sora scoffed.

"You talk as if you have." Axel folded his arms.

"Well, all I can say is that your boyfriends dick isn't THAT long," Sora smirked, just to piss off Axel.

"What did you say?" Axel stood up before Riku yanked him back down.

"He's just messing with you." Riku quieted the redhead as the races began.

"In case you were wondering," Axel leaned into Sora's ear. "Mine's bigger."

"All two inches?" Sora once again went for his smart ass humor as Axel chuckled along.

"That's two inches longer than your pussy."

At that, Sora's eyes went wide. "I don't have a pussy!" Sora whispered harshly, thankful that they were all seated at the top row in the back.

"I bet you do. You probably don't even have any pubes to shave off yet." Axel laughed, his arms resting behind his head, elongating his torso with a nice stretch.

"Shut up!" Sora pushed on Axel's chest.

"Hey," Riku didn't like where things were going.

"Go back to drooling over your boyfriend." Sora grumbled. "And treat him right cause once you lose him you'll never find anyone dumb enough to date you."

"Awww, I'm so butt hurt." Axel mocked with a baby voice. "Cause you know, I'm dating that," Axel pointed to Demyx's tall, lean, muscular body after a victorious race, his teeth flashing a perfect smile while he hardly looked spent. "While you're dating….oh wait, you, you aren't dating anyone." Axel laughed with a cruel smile. "That's right, cause no one under your height can even spell vagina."

"You're such a dick!" Sora tensed up. "I hope you get laid soon so you can remove the stick you currently have up your ass." Sora gulped.

"I'll let Demyx know you want us to have sex but get one thing straight, little man, I don't take it; I give it."

"Well if you give sex as well as you give off the impression of being a fuckface then no wonder Demyx sticks around." Sora huffed.

"Can we please just watch the race?!" Zexion put his head in his hands. "God you two are going to drive me crazy."

"Tell me about it." Riku shook his head. When Demyx came in first for another one of his races, Riku and Axel all rushed to their feet.

"Good job Dem!" Riku shouted.

"Keep it up!" Zexion hollered from his seat.

"Yeah baby so fast, just like you like it, woo!" Axel clapped.

"It's a miracle we aren't banned from this pool." Zexion blushed from hearing Axel's comment and being stuck sitting by him.

"That's my boyfriend!" Axel said proudly when Demyx and his team won their last race, a relay race consisting of four people in total.

"I'm sure the entire high school knew after the first time you came to see him race." Riku reassured the redhead with a playful smile. "Let's go to the mall so we can shop before Demyx meet's us there to eat." Riku proposed before the rest of the gang followed after.

"Oooh, this looks cute," Axel said after the boys walked into an adult themed store and found a pair of pink fuzzy handcuffs.

"But can you get Demyx to wear them?" Zexion asked seriously.

"Watch me." Axel smirked as he made his purchase.

"So, when is," Sora started when they left the store and headed for the food court.

"Hey guys," Demyx answered the brunette's unfinished question.

"Hey babe, good meet." Axel put his arm around his boyfriend and kissed his lips steadily.

"Thank you." Demyx blushed before returning the kiss.

"You did really well today." Zexion acknowledged.

"Proud of you Dem." Riku added along.

"Good job." Sora said so as not to be awkward.

"Thanks guys."

"Oh, baby, look what I bought you as a congrats present," Axel held out the bag he had just paid for.

"What," Demyx started curiously before he pulled out the pink handcuffs.

"Wait for it," Zexion held in his giggles as he whispered to Riku, who smirked along.

"Awww, they are so cute!" Demyx flashed a bright smile.

"You've got to be kidding me." Zexion asked with wide eyes.

"You like that shit?" Riku pointed to the cuffs in the blonde's hands.

"Yeah." Demyx shrugged simply. "They're cute. And I do love the rush of wanting to hold Axel but being denied such a pleasure, and then when we finish, we cuddle and I get to make up for it." Demyx confessed.

"Damn," Zexion coughed.

"That's, that's actually really adorable." Riku couldn't lie with a bite of his lip.

"Isn't he?" Axel stared at his smiling boyfriend.

"Axe," Demyx blushed before he turned to Sora. "Thanks for coming to watch me swim. Hope it wasn't boring."

Sora inhaled deeply before he let out a sigh. "Nothing with these idiots is boring."

"Idiots?" Zexion took offense.

"Yeah!" Riku was stricken back.

"Ok, mainly Axel." Sora shrugged.

"Thanks kiddo, you're a swell friend too." Axel said indifferently before Demyx giggled.

"You play nice." He told Axel. "Now, let's get some food."

The boys went to eat and then decided to go back to Demyx's house.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Ok so the next update for this story won't be for a while because this is as far as I've typed for the story. Usually I have a bunch of random scenes ready to go but I've reached the end of my personal stock. I already have my outline so there's no real need to worry, but I don't really have the time to type it all out as soon as I'd like to. Anyway, thank you for your patience and support!

Ok so in this one chapter, we have the obvious confession from Sora and some kind of barrier that still exists. Thoughts/Predictions? Always happy to read them!

To HeWillComeRobin: No, Thank you!

To xXSoKuGirl065Xx: Yes, the poor Sora, so cute and helpless without Riku. Haha, gotta love Soriku, and Sephiroth has been warned lol.

To Luckycat222: Lol just assume it was Sephiroth, it usually works out that way haha. Hahaha I am glad that you liked the adorableness of him falling in Riku's arms, and I loved the all caps so no need to apologize hehe.

To Guest: Yes, I hope so too, thanks for the review.

To SoRikuR0x: Yay for liking Akudem, cause I feel like since I write so much fanfic I have to be for Akuroku to get more readers, but I just love Akudem so much as well! So hard to pick but of course when I play the games, Akuroku will always come true for me lol. Awww, it really made my day to read your review about getting emails from my stories. I'm glad to hear you like ATofL, it really is my most personal story and means a lot to me, and even more so to hear that you enjoy reading it. CYKMS is a story I never thought I could get into but now I don't want it to end and am sad lol. NMBP is another storyline I can't let go of so I'm extending another story to the series lol. CEW originally started out based on my personal experiences but then I gave it a happy ending so I find it funny that you call it sad but a lot of reviewers said it was so I believe you haha. ML was just me wanting to cheer a friend up with a foursome scene haha. TAI is a random one shot type story that now I have to extend cause so many people asked me to and I'm bad at saying no hahaha. THANK YOU for such an uplifting review!

To Kindofabadger: Yes, it is up to Riku to save the day!

To PLAZBhearts: Awww, thank you for such a touching review, it really does mean a lot to me to read such kind words! Hahaha, yeah, we've all had those moments where we make it obvious we are reading fanfiction to the "outside world"….aka the real world. Haha. I was playing KH DDD today and Riku said "Sora" (just said his stupid name) and I fangirled in the cafeteria and my friends stared at me like I was crazy….happens a lot so no worries, you aren't alone haha.

To Flamingpuffy: I just wanted to say thank you for reviewing each chapter, it means a lot to have such precise reviews for each specific chapter. Yes, you will find out what is in Sora's notebook, and about liking Soroku, I have a story (Can You Keep My Secret) that has that pairing. I am working on a couple SoRoku stories at the moment as well, however they are not quite ready for posting. I love rambling, so thank you! For your other questions, I can't quite give it all away, but please keep reading to find out (sorry that sounds so cheesy lol) the scars will make themselves clear soon enough! Thank you so much for your detailed reviews, I thoroughly look forward to read about how I did for this chapter! Thanks!

To SquillesAreGood: I am happy to hear that you like this story! Addictive is what I go for, so it means a lot to hear that you find it to be as such. Thank you!

To babychela45: Hahaha CHICA I made Sora confess so I hope you are happy hehe. Yay for the feels! Thanks for reviewing.

To Lady Tala: Awww, I am so honored you are making me blush hehe. As for Roxas' role, I haven't quite figured it out just yet….so I can't really answer that….sorry! But I will try to work out the details as soon as possible, now that I have some time for myself!

Thank you all for the love and support!

**Living Legacy, Sarabellum**


	9. Where To Go Next

"So," Zexion said awkwardly after much silence had passed without any activity.

"So," Riku echoed as they all sat on the couch or the floor beside it.

"I have a question," Axel raised his hand.

"Ok," Demyx was curious.

"You ever going to tell us what caused that creepy phone call? Cause if you ask me, it ain't fair that we helped you time and time again and you leave us in the dark." Axel shrugged as Sora gulped.

"I got into a fight. I wanted your guys' help, but I, I was caught. I wasn't supposed to call anyone but I thought I had been left alone. Turns out the bully wasn't done with me." Sora scrunched his knees to his chin as he sat on the floor.

"Sora, who the hell is hurting you?" Riku asked quietly and calmly, but his frustration was as clear as ever.

"Just some idiot. It doesn't matter." Sora sighed.

"I won't rest till you tell me who," Riku said stubbornly.

"You can't make me!" Sora argued.

"Then leave!" Riku stood up in anger. "Goddammit we're just trying to help but it's like you're using us, the way that you are only civil when you want something." Riku folded his arms as Sora looked to the ground.

"I'm sorry." Was all Sora had to say.

"If you want to stay, then stay; if you want to be our friend, great. Just, don't use us. Please, let us help you," Riku frowned.

"Yeah, like the way you helped last time by calling the cops on me, right?" Sora stood up as well. "I got into so much trouble and I'm still making up for everything!"

"What are you talking about?" Axel asked.

"The drugs that I lost! I have to work more to make up the amount that I lost by over charging and risking hoping I don't get beat up for it!" Sora fisted his hands.

"Wait, I thought, I thought you got fired?" Zexion was lost.

"No, my boss said I was in front of these two, but he only wanted you guys to believe I was free from him. Instead he beat me up, broke my arm, and is now making me sell more so I can pay him back." Sora rubbed his arm shyly.

"Oh my god," Demyx whispered.

"I thought he said you were a liability, because you have a record?" Axel asked.

"No, I'm his shield. Why would he care if I get caught again? Already happened once, and he knows I won't rat him out." Sora sat back down, feeling so small and helpless.

"You should tell the police everything you know about him. Sora, if he's hitting you, breaking your bones, doing things he shouldn't, well, that isn't right!" Riku threw his arms around.

"I know it's not but there's nothing I can do anyway!" Sora fought back.

"You won't know unless you at least try!" Riku pressed.

"You guys tried and look how that went!" Sora shouted before it went quiet. "Please, you asked what happened, I told you what happened," Sora sniffled. "Please stop?" He asked as the other boys remained silent. "You wanted answers, but I never asked for any in return. I know what you guys want me to do, but I just," Sora sniffled again. "I just can't handle it all right now." He let out a deep breath as Axel nodded.

"We're here for you, when you need us."

"Thanks," Sora started.

"But the thing about friends," Axel wasn't finished. "We're here for you even when you don't want us."

"That's what makes us so close." Demyx smiled along.

"We won't try to tell you what to do anymore, cause it is your life." Zexion agreed.

"Just try to take care of yourself? And if you ever need help doing so, you know who to call." Riku smiled.

"Thanks guys. I, I really appreciate it. Even though I don't say it, I like being around you." Sora said shyly.

"We like having you around. That's why we care so much." Demyx patted Sora's head playfully.

"I like you guys a lot too." Sora gave a quick smile.

"Especially Riku?" Axel asked with a wink and a smirk.

"Yeah," Sora whispered as he stared straight into the silverrete's eyes.

"Wha?" Riku was in disbelief that Sora would confess to such a thing.

"I like you Riku. I like you more than I'm afraid of my boss, or anything. I don't want to make you mad, or sad."

"I just want you happy and safe," Riku shrugged happily.

"I'm happy and safe when I'm with you." Sora admitted before Riku's eyes went wide.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Sora bit his lip. "I wish I were always with you, so I could always be happy."

"I, I wish that too!" Riku spat out the words.

"You do?" Sora asked with a flirty smile.

"Dude!" Axel whispered harshly into Riku's ear. "I think he wants you to ask him out!" The redhead said as Sora blushed.

"Wait, what?!" Riku looked back to Sora. "You, you want to be my boyfriend?" Riku asked as Sora nodded with a soft smile.

"Yeah, who wouldn't?"

"Sora," Riku put his arms around Sora and held him.

"I want to be yours Riku."

"Please, be mine." Riku whispered calmly as he rubbed Sora's back.

"Thank you." Sora whispered back as his eyes closed in joy.

"Awww, they are so adorable," Axel chuckled.

"Happy for you guys!" Demyx clapped.

"About time." Zexion shrugged with a modest smile.

"I, I want to stay here, in this hug, with my boyfriend," Sora started, "But I have to go home. But, but I promise to go to class tomorrow! And afterward, we can hang out, right?" Sora asked anxiously.

"Of course." Riku smiled wide.

"Great. See you all tomorrow." Sora hugged everyone goodbye, gave Riku an extra hug, and blushed when Riku kissed his cheek.

"Bye baby, sweet dreams tonight."

"Bye Riku." Sora waved before he left.

"That's sweet, taking it slow." Axel said when Riku shut the front door and returned to the living room.

"I've never seen him so excited to mention going to school." Zexion added.

"Well, I just hope that he continues to have this sort of enthusiasm." Riku shrugged, trying to look indifferent.

"I wish you guys the best." Axel gave a single head nod.

"Thanks." Riku sighed before he shook his head. "Well, tomorrow is Firework day, so let's get a head start on bed." Riku suggested before they all got ready for a good nights rest, up bright and early that following morning for school.

"I, I don't know why but," Riku sighed. "I thought he was actually going to show up, like he said he would." The silverrete frowned at his usual lunch table.

"It did sound too good to be true." Demyx whispered.

"Look man I hate to be an ass, but if you guys are dating now you might want to get used to it." Axel shrugged.

"I don't want to," Riku glanced around the campus courtyard hopelessly.

"Well maybe he'll show for the last two classes?" Zexion proposed.

"Yeah it's possible." Axel nodded, trying to remain hopeful.

"What difference does it make?" Riku shook his head.

"Cause if you want it to work you have to believe it can." Demyx added with a smile. After the last two classes of the day, the boys met up at their lockers, as usual, to discuss what they were going to do.

"So you have the fireworks at home right?" Zexion asked Axel.

"Nah they're in here." Axel whispered as he opened his locker.

"Axe! That's against school rules!" Riku whispered harshly.

"Oh relax." Axel quickly stuffed the illegal content into his backpack.

"Ok, let's just go to the park." Riku shook his head.

"I told you to leave it at home." Demyx sighed as he took Axel's hand.

"Then we'd have to walk there and then walk back in this direction for the park." Axel argued.

"We better hurry." Zexion suggested.

"Wait, wait for me!" Out of nowhere, Sora popped up behind the four boys.

"Hey," Riku said, a bit shocked.

"Oh, well looky here." Axel smirked.

"Sorry I'm late." Sora gulped as he stood in front of his friends, and his boyfriend.

"Why didn't you come to class?" Riku asked.

"I just got here." Sora answered vaguely.

"I meant, what kept you?" Riku rephrased his question.

"Oh, I woke up late." Sora rubbed the back of his head.

"You mean you slept till one pm to get here at two?" Axel didn't fall for it.

"Look, I'm sorry I'm late. Can I still hang out with you guys?" Sora asked in general.

"Sora, if you want to hang out with us, you have to be honest with us." Riku said sorrowfully, wishing things weren't as such.

"I'll tell you, just, not here." Sora looked around before his friends nodded. They began their walk to the park when Riku cleared his throat.

"So?" he asked patiently.

"I was sore." Sora rolled up a sleeve to show a bruise on his arm.

"Oh wow," Zexion was his eyes.

"Dang," Demyx whispered.

"Sora," Riku whined. "Who's doing this to you?"

"Just a bully." Sora shrugged as he rolled his sleeve back down.

"I want to meet him. Sora, this isn't ok." Riku said.

"No, Riku, then you'll be the bully." Sora argued.

"I'd only be standing up for you!" Riku fought back.

"Can we just ignore it, please?" Sora begged as they reached the park.

"I can't. Sora this is clearly affecting your life in a horrible way."

"I'll be ok. I just want to hang out with you guys." Sora said quietly.

"Come on," Axel exhaled loudly to clear the air. "Let's just light these up and have some fun." Axel smiled.

The four took turns lighting the small fireworks, laughing at how Zexion almost burned his finger and how Sora jumped when a spark flew up towards his arm.

"Ah!" Sora screamed as he dropped the firecracker on the ground.

"You ok?" Riku rushed to his side.

"It, it scared me." Sora gulped.

"It's ok." Riku chuckled as he circled his arms around Sora's waist.

"Maybe, maybe I'll just watch from now on." Sora bit his lip.

"Doesn't matter, this is the last one." Axel frowned before he lit it up.

"So, now what do we do?" Sora asked after the last firecracker blew up.

"We can go back to my place, and just, hang out." Demyx shrugged.

"Might as well." Zexion rolled his eyes in boredom.

"I," Sora looked at his phone that had just vibrated. "I should probably get back home."

"Right now?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, the bully is usually around later, so if I hurry I can make it back without being interrupted." Sora cleared his throat uneasily.

"Sora, please, at least let me walk you back? In case the bully is there. If he isn't, I'll just walk you to the door and leave without another word."

"That sounds like a really nice offer." Axel smiled.

"Oh, ok." Sora answered.

"Yeah?" Riku gave a friendly smile.

"That's sweet." Demyx awed.

"I appreciate it." Sora said quietly.

"Of course baby." Riku kissed Sora's forehead, causing Sora to blush.

"Isn't he the cutest?" Axel asked Demyx.

"He really is adorable." Demyx bubbled up.

"Am not!" Sora whined.

"So precious." Riku said before he cupped Sora's face and kissed his lips.

"Give him a real kiss!" Zexion hollered before Riku pushed his tongue into Sora's mouth.

"M!" Sora moaned as he went on tip toes.

"I love you how try to reach." Riku chuckled when he pulled back to breath.

"I didn't try to, I just, couldn't help it." Sora looked down to his shoes.

"Well why don't we start walking home, ok?" Riku took Sora's hand and waved goodbye to his friends. "I'll meet you guys at Demyx's house later."

"See you later Sora!" Demyx waved.

"Bye guys." Sora waved back.

"Catch ya round." Axel saluted.

"Later." Zexion head nodded.

"Come on baby." Riku swung his arm with Sora's hand in his, walking as Sora guided him towards his neighborhood.

"Thank you, for walking me." Sora said to break the silence.

"Of course. I'm serious Sora, if, if you ever feel unsafe call me while you're in a public place and I'll meet you wherever to walk you home, ok?" Riku offered.

"You're so sweet." Sora smiled.

"I mean it. You're very important to me and I don't want you ever getting hurt again. I, I can't handle knowing that you're being bullied." Riku frowned.

"I'm sorry Riku. It's not easy for me either!" Sora whined back.

"Then let me help you." Riku pleaded.

"I, I think it's better if you don't." Sora whispered.

"Please, just tell me who this bully is?" Riku begged.

"If I do it'll just make you want more info and then you'll ask more questions and it's already hard enough as it is please you aren't making this any easier." Sora sniffled.

"Sora, who's doing this to you?" Riku asked, more concerned than ever.

"Look it, it was just some bully. It doesn't really matter." Sora shrugged it all off.

"What's the bully's name?" Riku wanted more information.

"I don't know." Sora said like a stubborn cranky child.

"Well what does he look like?" Riku was getting impatient.

"He's, well, blonde and tall," Sora thought.

"Is it Seifer?" Riku asked pressingly.

"No. Look, can we just drop it?" Sora rubbed his arm shyly.

"If someone is hurting you, then I want to stop it." Riku frowned.

"If people know that we're dating, then maybe, maybe it'll scare him away." Sora held onto Riku's arm.

"Baby, I don't like knowing that someone's hurting you." Riku frowned with a protective hand on Sora's back. "Makes me feel like a bad boyfriend." Riku frowned.

"You're a wonderful boyfriend, and I love you. I just don't want you involved with something you don't have to be." Sora hid against Riku's chest.

"I want to be involved, cause I love you." Riku tried to smile as he held Sora tightly.

"Love you too Riku." Sora smiled.

"You know, I'd really like to meet your parents." Riku smiled politely.

"No, I mean, that's weird." Sora shrugged.

"How? I don't know about you, but I'm pretty serious about this relationship." Riku smiled encouragingly.

"I am too. I just, I'd rather…not," Sora bit his lip.

"You mean, not like soon, or, not like ever?" Riku wondered.

"Just, not now." Sora nodded to himself.

"Alright, well hopefully soon." Riku kissed Sora's temple.

"Yeah, soon," Sora looked away, hoping it would never come. "You can stop here if you want," Sora had tried numerous times to get Riku to leave as they neared his house.

"I just want to see where you live, is that so bad?" Riku asked as Sora shrugged.

"Guess not."

"Look, I want to be with you, but I want to feel like you want this relationship too." Riku confessed.

"I do, it's just complicated." Sora rubbed one of his arms as they continued walking.

"Well then tell me what's going on so I can help you."

"I just need you to understand that I care about you, ok?" Sora sad before Riku stopped him.

"Sora, why so secretive? I don't like dating someone I feel I hardly know." Riku frowned.

"It's not easy for me either!" Sora fought back.

"See, you're always keeping secrets from me and once I try to talk to you about it, you get all defensive and angry." Riku sighed with a shake of the head before he continued walking.

"I'm sorry." Sora frowned as he looked to his thick black shoes.

"Sora," Riku tried to take it all back due to the guilt of seeing the pained look on Sora's face.

"It's ok. I understand. You deserve better than me. I tried to tell you all along Riku."

"Sora, do you even want to try to keep this relationship?" Riku had to ask.

"Of course!" Sora went on his tip toes. "I know I come off as not caring, but I do. I, I wish I could explain it all, but now, now isn't a good time. I'm sorry." Sora frowned.

"It's fine. I'll be patient." Riku tried to smile.

"Thanks. Anyway, we're here." Sora let go of Riku's hand.

"Ok, well, I'll see you tomorrow at school, right?" Riku asked.

"Right." Sora gave a single head nod.

"I love you." Riku hugged his boyfriend tightly.

"Love you too Riku."

"Bye." Riku waved and watched as Sora walked up the pathway to the door. Sora waved goodbye and stared at Riku, waiting for him to turn around and turn the corner, but Riku stood still.

"What are you waiting for?" Sora asked Riku.

"To make sure you get in safely." Riku gave an honest smile back.

"Oh," Sora sighed. "Look I forgot my keys so I'm going to wait for a few more minutes or just hop the fence."

"I can wait with you." Riku smiled.

"No thanks." Sora scratched the back of his head.

"Sora," Riku started, ready to lecture.

"I'll just hop the fence now. I'll see you at school." Sora said before he walked to the side of the house gripped the chain link fence, and began to climb up it.

"Be careful." Riku jogged up to his boyfriend and put his hand on his butt to boost him up.

"Hey!" Sora was caught off guard and fell over into the yard.

"Sorry!" Riku panicked with an apology.

"I'm ok." Sora sat up and rubbed his neck.

"I'm sorry baby." Riku held onto the chain links.

"It's ok. I'll see you tomorrow." Sora smiled, then walked beyond view as Riku sighed to himself and headed to Demyx's house.

"So he wants to date you, but he doesn't want to share with you all that shit he has kept secret?" Demyx scratched his head.

"I just don't understand him." Riku sighed.

"You two really need to talk about how serious you guys are about dating. I mean, it feels like you guys aren't putting in equal effort." Axel shrugged his opinion.

"Should I call him?" Riku took out his phone and stared at it blankly.

"Perhaps you should go see him?" Demyx suggested.

"Right, I'll be back." Riku went to go put his shoes on.

"Shouldn't you warn him? He's a very temperamental kid; doesn't seem to be the type to like surprises if you ask me." Axel said loosely.

"He'll be fine. If he gets mad just because I want to talk, then maybe it's for the best and shows that we shouldn't be together." Riku shook his head and left quickly, not in the mood to discuss the matter further until he had a chance to talk to Sora.

Riku walked all the way to that door that Sora had just hours before stood in front of and knocked sternly.

"Hello," a brunette woman with a pink bow in her braid greeted.

"Hi, I'm looking for Sora," Riku gulped, a bit nervous, wishing Sora himself would have opened the door.

"I'm sorry?" She didn't seem to understand.

"Sora?" Riku repeated the name.

"Oh, the brunette boy, crazy brown hair, lots of heavy black clothes?" She titled her head.

"Yeah." Riku nodded.

"Sorry, you've got the wrong address. My name is Aerith and the boy you are looking for lives two houses down." Aerith peeked out the door and pointed left.

"But, I swore I," Riku didn't want to rat his boyfriend out if he had intentionally entered the wrong yard. "I thought he said it was this one." Riku coughed.

"Nope, he's down there. Are you his friend?" Aerith asked curiously.

"Yeah, the name's Riku and I just wanted to talk to him." Riku sighed.

"He's a bit of a mystery, huh?" Aerith gave a comforting smile.

"You noticed too?" Riku asked, almost too sarcastically.

"I see him coming home at weird times, usually leaves in a hurry. I wonder what's going on with him. His parents seem like nice people; his brother seems like an average teen boy consumed with his school and girlfriend. I wonder why he's so different." She shrugged.

"He probably just wants someone to notice him, but anyway, sorry for disturbing you." Riku bowed his head slightly.

"No trouble at all. It was nice meeting you."

"Likewise." Riku nodded politely before he turned around and walked two houses down to the left.

Riku knocked at the second door, hoping this time he finally had it right to avoid further embarrassment.

"Can I help you?" A blonde woman opened the door.

"Yeah, um, does Sora live here?" Riku gulped nervously, for the second time.

"I'm afraid he's not home right now." The woman gave a frown.

"Oh," Riku was a bit surprised, considering he was just in that neighborhood barely more than an hour past.

"I can leave a message for him if you'd like." She smiled.

"Can you tell him that Riku was here, and wants to talk to him?" Riku gave an unsure look.

"Sure. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah I just, I need to talk to him." Riku didn't know if this woman knew if Sora was gay or not.

"Alright, I'll be sure to tell him. I'm his mother; are you a friend from school?"

"Mhm." Riku nodded, not ready to say boyfriend unless she brought up.

"Riku? Hmm, that sounds familiar. Ah yes!" The woman snapped her fingers. "I remember seeing your name in one of Sora's notebooks. He's always leaving his stuff around the house and I opened the notebook to see if it belonged to him or his brother, and well I found your name scribbled in it so many times, at first I thought he had stolen it!" She let out a laugh.

"Is that so?" Riku smiled.

"Yes, full of hearts and such. Won't you come in?" She offered Riku inside.

"Thank you." Riku accepted the offer, anxious to try to learn a bit more of Sora's reclusive life.

"This one," Sora's mother showed Riku a notebook that was on the dining room table, flipped open the cover, and revealed Riku's name written in various scripts and sizes accompanied by hearts and smiling faces.

"I saw him drawing in this thing at lunch, the first day we talked to each other." Riku smiled.

"So, it's safe to say he likes you then?" The woman asked with a smirk.

"I hope so," Riku couldn't help but confess.

"You like him in return?" The woman questioned.

"Very much." Riku whispered.

"I'm sure that makes Sora very happy to hear. I shall tell him you stopped by once he comes home." She said as Riku began to exit the house.

"Thank you. It was a pleasure to meet you." He smiled politely.

"The pleasure was mine. Bye bye." She waved and closed the door before Riku returned once more to Demyx's house to report what had happened.

"Ok so first he gives you a fake house, and then you meet his super nice mom, and then he's not even home? And on top of it all, he's obsessed with your name?" Axel tried to sort out all the facts.

"I'm telling you, we flipped through that entire notebook and he had my name written in it a thousand times in a thousand different styles man." Riku shook his head, feeling like he left with more questions than answers.

"Why would he lie about where he lives though?" Demyx asked.

"He's been very private about everything else so far; this doesn't surprise me that much." Zexion gave his input.

"Good point." Axel nodded along. "From the way you described his mom, I think you're right. She probably has no idea that he works for a drug dealer and get beaten up."

"I wanted to tell her, but I don't know, something told me to just wait." Riku sighed.

"Probably for the best. You should talk to him before you tell her anything. It just makes no sense; he acts like he's living in such horrible conditions, barely surviving, but he has a great mom in a nice neighborhood. Then he has a super huge crush on you, but won't tell you shit. He's really confusing. " Axel said.

"Yeah." Riku said quietly. "Still, I don't know what to think about his notebook. He had my name written in there like he was cramming for an exam and it was the only answer." Riku shook his head.

"It means he likes you. I think you should calm down and just relax until he contacts you." Demyx said, turning on the TV to help everyone enjoy their time together.

It had been an hour since he went to Sora's house, and just three hours after that, while playing video games with his friends, his phone went off.

"Who is it?" Zexion asked, hoping Riku would answer it so he could pass him up on the car racing game.

"It's Sora," Riku gave Zexion his wish, but only until he paused the game. "Hello?"

"Ri-Ri-Riku?" Sora's voice sounded bothered.

"Hey, you ok?" Riku didn't have any patience, but he could tell that Sora was sniffling.

"We're over, ok?" Sora swallowed thick, as was clear over Riku's end of the phone.

"What?!" Riku stood up, hoping he had heard wrong.

"We aren't dating anymore and never will again. Goodbye." Sora hung up before Riku could register his words.

"S-So-Sora? Sora! Hey!" Riku looked at his phone and growled. "Hello? Sora? Helllloooo?! Get back here! Sora? You better explain yourself you little," Riku heard the dial tone echoing from his phone and then angrily closed it shut. "What the fuck?!" he yelled as Axel stood up.

"Whoa there, I think we should calm down before we break any more phones," Axel put a hand on Riku's shoulder.

"I can't believe he would," Riku muttered, angrier than ever.

"What happened?" Demyx asked.

"He dumped me." Riku shook his head.

"He did?" Axel asked surprisingly.

"Yeah. The fucker just, he just, I can't believe he would, why, what reason did he have to," Riku sat back down with a sigh. "Whatever."

"You ok?" Demyx didn't know what else to say or do.

"Oh yeah, I'm great! I just got dumped by the world's worst boyfriend, nothing to make me feel better!" Riku kicked the coffee table in frustration.

"To be honest I'm still surprised he agreed to go out with you to begin with; he doesn't seem like the relationship type at all." Zexion said, hoping he didn't make things worse for the already obviously upset teen.

"I just, I don't get it. Why? What did I do wrong?" Riku shook his head before burying it in his hands.

"You cared. Dude, honestly, he has no one to blame but himself for all of his issues. Best to just let him be." Axel sat next to Riku and gave his shoulder a comforting pat.

"Yeah guess you're right." Riku sighed yet again.

"Well, now what?" Zexion asked, wondering if it was socially acceptable to turn off the video game that he was losing at.

"I guess we just go back to how things were before." Axel suggested.

"Guess it's for the best." Zexion agreed to keep things simple.

"You going to be ok?" Demyx asked.

"Yeah." Riku whispered.

"It's ok." Demyx gave a comforting hug.

"I just don't understand." Riku shook his head. "Why? Why do I have to care for someone who couldn't care less?" Riku sighed and held his head in his hands wondering where to go next.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ok so here we have even more confusion as if it weren't already confusing enough. Sora's mom is super kind, didn't know about Riku, Sora lied about which house he lives in, but cares enough to let Riku know that he wants the relationship. Has anyone figured it out? Lol anyway, hope you enjoyed another chapter! I'm almost done with this story, which is great cause I've got so much energy for the **Sequels of A Taste of Loneliness and to the sequel for No More Broken Pieces**. Hope to see you all there once I'm ready to post them!

To xXSokuGirl0615Xx: Hahaha AkuDem will always be a guilty ship of mine, but I'm glad you're opening up to it!

To Kindofabadger: Lmao, I loved that little scene where small little Sora and spunky Axel go at it!

To Keyblade Master13: Haha, yay, I'm happy that you liked that scene with Axel and Sora! I completely understand what you mean about that "rape" scene. LOL I love your mind as you review, it helps me figure out where I want to go with my story and with what impression I'm leaving haha. Anyway, thank you for the review, I'm excited for you to read what happens next!

To SoRikuR0x: Lol, I love your reviews, you are so darling! TAI is The Animal Inside. It's ok, I had a review where someone typed "TAI" and I was like "WTF? Is that one of my stories?" I had to look at all the stories I had posted and read the titles out loud….such an idiot haha. Yes, that was the speedo scene, glad you liked it! AkuDem is such a cute pairing, I love it and I'm happy you support it too! I wrote an AKuROkuDem (Felt So Right) but I'm anxious to write another AkuDem lemon cause I think they make a cute pair. I don't know if I can work it into this story since it has no real place without ruining the serious tone by adding some random sex scene, but I'll think about it as I continue my other stories! (just read your second review….yay you got it on your own, cause I needed to reference the website to know haha).

To luckycat222: Yes, I love Sephiroth, but he is a great villain that I fear and respect and love and adore haha. I feel bad for making him such a bad guy but I have no one else to use lol.

To Precious: Thank you for the lovely review! Glad you like the story so far and I hope you continue to do so.

To PLAZBhearts: Awwww, I love how you find this story cute! KH2 is my favorite KH game, yay for your little sister. Thank you for reviewing!

To flamingpuffy: I love your reviews so much! They are so thoughtful and I really do appreciate that, thank you. Glad you liked the line that Sora had about Axel's sex life, and I'm glad that my writing leaves you wanting more! Thank you so much for your support of this story it means a lot.

**Living Legacy, Sarabellum**


	10. No One's Perfect

"I just don't understand." Riku shook his head. "Why? Why do I have to care for someone who couldn't care less?" Riku sighed and held his head in his hands wondering where to go next. His friends tried to distract him with homework, dinner, and then a late night movie.

"Wait, when did she confess her love again?" Demyx asked with a yawn as the movie came to an end in his living room.

"Like forty minutes ago." Zexion rolled his eyes.

"Did you take a nap baby?" Axel asked, his hand rubbing Demyx's arm as the two spooned on the couch.

"Yeah, it's getting late." Demyx rolled over to hide his body into Axel's arms.

"Shh, just go to bed baby." Axel rubbed Demyx's back.

"You still watchin?" Zexion looked to his right, where Riku's sleeping bag was on the floor in front of the couch.

"Barely." Riku sighed aloud, sickened by the love movie.

"I think it's actually pretty," Zexion started until Riku's phone went off.

"Who's calling past midnight?" Axel asked, bothered by the ringtone.

"It's, it's Sora." Riku sat up.

"Put it on speaker!" Demyx sat up, wide awake from anticipation.

"Good-morning to you too." Axel rolled his eyes.

"Go on, speaker." Zexion nodded to Riku, who gulped and did just that.

"Hello?" he asked angrily with a gulp.

"Riku? Ri-Riku!" Sora asked timidly.

"What do you want?" Riku tried to keep his true anger inside of him, his confusion, his hurt.

"You're at De-De-Demyx's house?" Sora was sniffling.

"Why do you care where I'm at?" Riku couldn't control his tongue.

"Can I come over? Please?" Sora begged, his voice cracking as if he were holding his throat back.

Riku looked to his friends, unsure what to say or do. Demyx nodded, Zexion bit his lip, all while Axel shook his head with a roll of his eyes, not as if to say 'no' to Sora, but as if he too were bothered.

"No, Sora, you can't. You can't just dump me and expect to come hang out with me and my friends." Riku said angrily.

"Thought, thought they were my friends too," Sora's voice said timidly.

"You can't come over Sora. You dumped me, so it shouldn't matter to you." Riku swallowed, his pain masked with pride.

"O-oh-okay." Sora's voice was so weak, his soft sobs could be heard for a few seconds before he hung up.

"Was, was he crying?" Demyx asked Riku.

"When isn't he?" Riku sighed loudly.

"Dude, you're, you're kind of being an ass." Axel said hesitantly.

"Well when was he anything but an ass to us?!" Riku threw his hands up.

"So much for being that cute brunette who needed help and all that stuff." Demyx frowned.

"I see what's going on," Zexion nodded. "When you want him, you see his best. When you can't have him, all you see are his faults."

"And boy does he have many." Riku slumped his cheek on his fist.

"Remember the last time he called crying?" Axel asked as Riku thought shyly. "Dude he passed out on the porch, didn't wake up for half a day, injured."

"Well he knew what he was doing when he dumped me." Riku dismissed all the thoughts with a shake of his head.

"Maybe, maybe he wants to get back together?" Demyx proposed.

"He'll have to prove he's dedicated if he expects me to try again." Riku said.

"I just hope he's not getting beat up again." Demyx whispered. Riku gulped, afraid of the possibility that he had left Sora to get hurt because he was being too selfish with his own inner pain.

"Can we just go back to bed with the stupid movie, please?" Riku unpaused the movie, went back into his sleeping bag, and buried his face in his pillow. His friends silently followed his lead before the movie ended and they all went to sleep.

"I'm telling you, it's because of the other week." Axel shook his head.

"There's no way to prove it yet." Riku shrugged as they headed towards the gym.

"Sora's been missing from school for eight school days, and he hasn't tried to reach any of us since he called ten days ago." Demyx added.

"He never showed up to class before, not my fault." Riku shrugged. "Now look, I have my game so I have to warm up. I'll see you guys there, right?" Riku asked just outside the gymnasium.

"Of course." Zexion nodded.

"Alright, burrito's afterward." Riku winked before he entered the gym.

Riku had just made his first shot through the basket when he looked up in the crowds to try to find his friends. He had ignored the entire audience for the first five minutes of the game to focus against the tough competition, but when he made the shot, he looked for where Axel and Demyx were both on their feet in their usual spot on the bleachers. Zexion was clapping loudly at their side and continued to do so throughout the game.

With the last three minutes, Riku was making a penalty shot, which he doubted he could make under the pressure of the games victory. Riku bounced the ball on the court in front of his body, eyeing the basket with a deep breath. Just when he was about ready to toss the ball up, he took one last glance at the crowd. In the corner, all alone at the top against the rails, sat Sora with a sling on one arm and a brace on the middle finger of his other hand and he watched with a small bandage over his right eyebrow. It was hard to tell given the distance, but Riku could almost be sure that even though Sora's right eye wasn't black, it looked swollen.

"Sora," No sound escaped as Riku mouthed the name.

"Come on Riku," A teammate clapped before the rest of his team cheered him on. Riku glanced once more at Sora, his eyes meeting with Sora's one good eye and one swollen before Sora gave a smile. Riku couldn't help but smile back before he cleared his throat, threw the ball up, and watched as the ball hit the backboard, rolled on the rim of the basket, and fell over the side.

Riku shook his head angrily before the referee took the ball and the game started up again. Riku quickly looked up to Sora, who smiled, before he smiled back. When he glanced over to his friends, they smiled as well for encouragement before Riku got his head back in the game.

"Don't worry, you can't win them all." Riku's teammates agreed once the game ended. Riku watched as some of the people in the bleachers exited the gymnasium, including his friends who were by the door.

"We'll see you at the burrito shop!" Axel waved as Riku ran over.

"Where's Sora?" Riku rushed the words out.

"What?" Zexion asked confused.

"Sora! He was here and he, he was in the bleachers smiling at me, he came to watch me play." Riku looked around nervously, turning back and forth, round and round again, trying to find the short brunette.

"I didn't see him." Demyx shrugged.

"He was here, he was hurt," Riku whispered. Axel looked at his friends before he cleared his throat.

"Ok, well we'll keep an eye out for him. Go ahead and shower, we'll see you soon." Axel said to Riku, who nodded and walked back to the locker room, but not before checking the bleachers twice with his eyes.

After a burrito with his friends, Riku didn't feel like returning to Demyx's house, where he'd be reminded of how he had denied Sora an invitation.

"The arcade center?" Zexion repeated after Riku.

"Yeah, the arcade center." The silverrete nodded. "I need a distraction. He was hurt, and, I think it was that phone call. It was my fault." Riku frowned.

"There's no proof of that. Let's just go enjoy our Friday." Axel patted Riku's shoulder.

"I could play some car racing games!" Demyx nodded.

"Alright, let's go." Axel led the way before they made it to Zexion's favorite arcade game.

"Just a little higher!" Demyx clapped.

"No, lower lower!" Axel shook his head.

"I got it, just let me," Zexion moved his joy stick around before he won the grand prize stuffed animal.

"Good job Zex!" Demyx high fived.

"Such a pro at that game." Axel smirked. "Skills."

"Thanks guys." Zexion stared at his giant white teddy bear.

"I think I'm going to go play that one," Riku said, eying the basketball stand.

"Look, about today's shot," Axel knew what was on Riku's mind.

"If I would have made it, we wouldn't have lost the game."

"Riku, it's not your fault."

"Yes it is." Riku took the basketball in his hand. "I made us tie, which made us go into overtime, where we lost."

"You're not a one man team." Demyx chipped in. "Like in my relay's."

"It was my fault. For the game, for Sora."

"Don't say that." Axel rolled his eyes.

"I just, I can't believe I missed. I never miss those kinds of shots." Riku sighed angrily before he threw the ball into basket, making the shot perfectly.

"No one's perfect." Zexion reminded Riku, who made four more shots and got his own black teddy bear, smaller than Zexion's but fluffier.

"See, you won this game." Demyx smiled.

"But I cost my team the game that matters."

"You aren't kicked out of the playoffs, no need to worry." Axel took a sip of his soda.

"I cost us two points." Riku sighed.

"So you lost a game, big deal. Everybody loses eventually." Zexion said simply.

"It, it was Sora." Riku frowned at the teddy bear.

"You're blaming your ex?" Axel asked with folded arms.

"I got distracted!" Riku shook the black teddy bear in his hands.

"You miss him, don't you?" Axel asked.

"Well, yeah. I just, I want to see him." Riku groaned, the bear hanging limply in his hand.

"Um, you might just get your wish." Zexion pointed to the cotton candy concession.

"Oh my god," Riku gulped as he saw his ex standing on tip toes to order a cotton candy.

"You want him back?" Axel asked Riku, who didn't respond as he continued to eye the brunette from afar. "Riku, go offer to pay for his cotton candy." Axel nudged Riku at the hip.

"What?"

"Quickly before he pays, go pay for it!" Axel pushed Riku, who walked up to the treat stand.

"That'll be three munny." The man behind the stand told Sora, who dug into his pocket with his one decent hand.

"Add in a pretzel too, please." Riku said as he walked up to the stand behind Sora, placing a ten munny bill on the counter.

"Riku," Sora looked up through one swollen eye and one good eye, as Riku had assumed.

"Here you are," The man working the counter handed Riku a pretzel and Sora an order of cotton candy on a stick.

"Thank you." Riku gave a friendly smile.

"Thanks." Sora nodded along before he and Riku walked away from the counter. "Th-thanks Riku." Sora gave a small frown before he turned around.

"Wait!" Riku took a step afterward. "Where are you going?" Riku asked curiously.

Sora looked down at the pink sugar before he looked up to Riku. "Why do you care where I am?"

Riku gulped, hearing words he once uttered, realizing their sting.

"I'm sorry," he looked into Sora's sorrowful eyes.

"Thanks for the cotton candy, bye."

"Sora wait," Riku grabbed the boys wrist, the one that wasn't in a sling. "Why did you come to my game if you're mad at me?"

"I'm not mad, just hurt. I went, cause I wanted to see you. But I left, cause I was too hurt to talk to you." Sora looked away.

"Hurt?" Riku asked, feeling guilty with the image of the slender frail boy bandaged up and frowning.

"Well yeah. You said I wasn't welcome around you and your friends. I understand. I can go back to being alone. It's easier that way." Sora said before he pulled himself away again.

"Sora don't say such things." Riku shook his head.

"It is. That way I don't have to hurt you anymore." Sora said with a broken smile.

"Look no one is perfect, we hurt those closest to us all the time. I hurt you clearly, and you're saying you hurt me, so let's," Riku scratched the back of his neck. "Let's just put it behind us." Riku shrugged.

"I wish I could, but I," Sora started when Axel, Demyx, and Zexion walked up to the two.

"Hey Sora!" Demyx gave the brunette a gentle side hug, the side where Sora wasn't visibly injured.

"Hi." He said timidly in return.

"It's been a while." Zexion pointed out.

"Yeah," Sora agreed shyly.

"We missed you." Axel said on everyone's behalf.

"Really?" Sora asked biting his lip.

"Of course." Riku said.

"But I, I wasn't welcome, and I'm not your friend." Sora looked to his arm.

"Sora please," Riku sighed. "forgive me?"

"Forgive us?" Axel asked. "We weren't the friends we should have been."

"Not your fault." Sora gulped.

"You going to be ok?" Zexion looked at the sling that kept Sora's shoulder, elbow, and wrist in place.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Sora said quietly.

"What happened this time?" Axel asked.

"Same bully."

"Is it your boss?" Riku took a guess.

"No, but speaking of my boss, I'm here for work, so I kind of need to go."

"The drugs or the prostitution?" Riku asked curiously before Axel's, Demyx's, and Zexion's eyes went up.

"Prostitution?!" Axel asked in as much shock as ever.

"I'm not a prostitute!" Sora whined as his eyes watered, taking more offense than ever before.

"You offered to let me fuck you if I paid and you had a condom in your pocket!" Riku didn't yell, but his voice proved his confusion.

"When was this?" Demyx asked in surprise.

"I told you not to tell anyone. You promised!" Sora pointed a finger at Riku.

"I didn't, I mean, until, just, now." Riku gulped in guilt.

"So you aren't a drug dealer but you work with drugs and you aren't a prostitute but you give sex for money?" Axel folded his arms, wondering if his very first impressions of this boy were the accurate ones.

"Go ahead, go ahead and judge me." Sora wiped his good arm across his leaking eyes. "Nothing I've ever said has stopped you anyway." Sora pushed the cotton candy into Demyx's chest before he turned around and stormed off.

"Sora," Riku called out.

"I'm sorry." Axel reached for the brunette's good shoulder. "Can, can I hug you?" He asked as Sora looked at him in confusion. "I mean it." Axel said. "I'm sorry," Axel reached for the brunette for a hug. Sora glanced at his bad arm and then extended his good arm out. Axel carefully placed one hand high on Sora's good side of his back, and the other around his hips to avoid hurting him. "I'm sorry." He repeated, almost smiling at just how tiny Sora was, as the boy's baggy clothes always seemed to hide his true size.

"Can I eat it?" Demyx whispered to Zexion, pointing to the cotton candy before Zexion went on tip toes to smack him upside the head. "Owww! Now that's just rude." Demyx grumbled.

"It's ok," Sora took a small step back, outside of the hug. "You were right; it's my fault for making it look like I am what you think I am." Sora said quietly.

"Yeah, but friends know better. And I trust you." Axel said, causing Sora to look elsewhere, a bit uncomfortable with such kind words.

"Thank you." He said quietly.

"Would you like to come over after work?" Demyx offered. Sora looked to Riku, who gave a soft smile.

"Ok."

"Would you like to meet us there? I can wait for you and walk with you." Riku offered.

"We can all wait." Zexion added.

"I'll only be a minute. Wait here?" Sora asked without waiting for an answer. He walked just out of sight and returned five minutes later.

"Everything went ok?" Riku asked before Sora nodded.

"Alright, let's head home." Demyx took Axel's head while Zexion held his bear.

"What's that?" Sora pointed to Riku's teddy bear as the two walked side by side behind Zexion, Axel, and Demyx.

"Oh, I won this dumb thing playing the basketball game." Riku shrugged.

"What's his name?" Sora asked with curious eyes. Riku chuckled before he shook his head.

"He doesn't have one."

"He's cute."

"Yeah? Maybe I should name him 'Sora'." Riku flirted with a wink.

"'Riku' would suit him better." Sora blushed back before the continued to walk the rest of the way silently.

"I'm tired." Demyx plopped on his couch.

"So, what's new?" Axel asked as best he could without sounding too nosey.

"Nothing," Sora said blankly.

"Do you want medicine or ice for your arm?" Riku asked.

"No, I'm ok." Sora responded. It went quiet before Zexion cleared his throat.

"I won this giant bear." He said, having nothing else to say.

"He's cute." Sora gave a small smile.

"Not as cute as mine, right?" Riku asked playfully.

Sora giggled before he shook his head.

"Hey!" Zexion whined.

"Here, it's yours." Riku handed the bear to Sora, who blushed.

"Thank you."

"It's nice to have you back." Axel smiled.

"I never wanted to leave." Sora smiled sheepishly.

"Sora, can I ask why you broke up with me?" Riku had to know. Sora looked at the bear in his hands before he shook his head.

"I don't get to hear what I did wrong to end what I wanted to keep?" Riku asked, his heart still sensitive.

"It's not like that!" Sora fought back, his good arm squeezing the teddy bear in his lap.

"Well how am I supposed to see it if you never tell me anything?!" Riku stood up in frustration.

"I'm sorry," Sora sniffled.

"You can keep apologizing but it doesn't mean anything if you don't show that you care and mean it!" Riku lectured.

"Um," Axel coughed, unsure if it was best to let the two continue the awkward conversation.

"You don't know anything about me so stop trying to talk down to me!" Sora stood up next, holding one of the teddy bears arms, letting the rest dangle.

"You're right, I don't know anything because you won't tell me anything!" Riku threw a hand up in the air.

Sora shook his head before he pushed the teddy bear up to Riku's chest without a word.

"Sora," Riku sighed, tired of the ups and downs as Sora took a step for the door.

"Don't be mad!" Demyx begged as Sora took another step.

"It's my fault, isn't it?" Riku asked, causing Sora to halt with his back to everyone else.

"What?" he turned around.

"It's my fault. I'm no fool Sora. You dumped me the day I went to your house."

"You went to my house?!" Sora's eyes, even the swollen one, went up as he shouted.

"Uh," Riku froze, afraid of what he had just done.

"So you met her? You went to my house and you met her and you," Sora started to shake his head as his fists turned red.

"Your mom?" Riku guessed before Sora nodded. "She seemed nice." Riku shrugged.

"She made me dump you." Sora blinked a single tear free.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ok, so I wrote the next chapter already but I still have to finish the one after that, which will probably be the very last chapter to this story. As for "The Animal Inside" there will probably be just one or two chapters left for that as well (both of which I still need to write, grrr). Anyway, just so you all know, I will be going on hiatus after I finish these two stories. Sad to say the day has come where I just can't keep up with everything I've gotten myself into. Basically in debt huge time with college so I had to get a part time job and I still have more than a full load of classes to graduate early, not to mention I need to start planning for life after graduation, which is coming up soon. Also trying to help my dad through a divorce and trying to decide if this means keeping my mom in my life or not but gah, just too much going on. So yeah, I just have too much I have to figure out and sadly no time for writing. I will be working on the outlines of the following stories:

**No More Broken Pieces Sequel** (title yet to be decided) : Axel and Roxas have adopted Akina, but things soon turn south as one member of the family suffers from poor health which shakes the whole family upside down.

**Get Addicted** (Sequel to A Taste of Loneliness): Zexion sent a text to Sephiroth, but did he accept or deny the drug offer? He wants so badly to be a part of Cloud and Leon's mini-family, but just what is he addicted to, and how does it affect those closest to him?

A **Zemyx that doesn't have a title** just yet. Originally written as a Soriku, could also work as an Axel x Riku story (a lot of people who liked Can You KeepMSecret requested more AxuRIku so if you can vote on which pairing you want, that'd be great! I'll post a brief summary at the end of the next chapter of Always Getting Involved (this story) so you can vote via review please!)

**Guardian Demon Prequel** (not Halloween themed as Guardian Demon was, but written to expand on the concept of the story). Life of Axel and Riku when they were Demons, but how is Riku different than the other demons and what does he do to forever lose his abilities?

**Killing Loneliness**: Axel is part of the Yakuza (Japanese gang) and is ordered by his fellow 11 members to eliminate the main threat in the opposing gang, Cloud Strife. He goes on a mission with his partner, Saix, but fails to assassinate the target. What initially looks like a botched mission turns out to be a blessing for the two as they unintentionally captured someone just as valuable…Cloud's little brother.

**Soriku Oneshot**: title yet to be determined but it's a kitchen/laundry room lemon that starts when Riku gets home from a busy day at work to see Sora standing in nothing but a…. ;)

I have **much more in the works**, the ones above are just the ones that have something already typed out to start with. So please do not despair in my absence, I promise I shall return with more KH yaoi fanfiction! Thanks for the love and support.

As you may have noticed I no longer have time for Reader Responses and I apologize. I do look at each and every review and I read them multiple times so please do not stop writing them! If you have a dying question that you want to be answered, you can message me as I respond to those when I have the time. Thanks again!

**Living Legacy, Sarabellum**


	11. It's an Emergency

"She what?" Riku asked in disbelief.

"When I got home that day, I got in huge trouble. I didn't know why. She told me I had to break up with you, and I didn't know how she knew so I tried to deny it but the more I tried the worse my punishment got and I had no choice. I'm sorry." Sora wiped a tear before Zexion, Axel, and Demyx all looked to each other.

"Why won't she let us date?" Riku took offense.

"My mom is homophobic." Sora answered. "My brother has a girlfriend, Namine, and she loves him for being straight. She hates me, because I'm gay."

"What about your dad? Doesn't he tell her to stop?" Riku asked before Sora looked to his arm, wrapped in the sling.

"Who do you think was punishing me?" He asked before Riku took deep breath's, trying to accept what he was hearing.

"So the bully?" Riku asked, as if to himself.

"My dad." Sora confessed as he bit his lip.

"Your parents beat you, for being gay?" He asked as delicately as he could.

"Yeah," Sora whispered.

"Sora I had no idea," Riku whispered.

"I'm pretty good at hiding it. When most people know I work for Sephiroth, they assume he beats me. It's sad but," Sora actually gave a hurt smile. "He sometimes heals me."

"What do you mean?" Riku didn't like the sound of it.

"He's the one who took me to the hospital and let me stay the night at his house and he fed me and gave me medicine for a couple days so I didn't have to go back home." Sora admitted shyly.

"Why didn't you call me?" Riku asked, enraged that Sora would stay the night at the house of a drug dealer who had already groped Sora in public.

"I did." Sora scoffed. "I seem to remember being told I wasn't welcome."

Riku turned to his friends, his chest expanding rapidly in disbelief. "I, I didn't know," He repeated several times as Axel remained silent with blank eyes while Demyx gave a small frown. At the same time, Zexion was clearly thinking, but remained silent.

"If you don't want me here I can leave." Sora said. "I won't ever push my welcome."

"No, no it's not like that," Riku shook his head before he held it with one hand.

"I think what Riku is trying to say is," Axel cleared his throat. "Since we didn't know your situation, from our perspective, it kind of came off like you were using us: calling us when you needed us but not trusting us or being open in the way that we are used to each other being open. We understand that there's things we can't always say, but it seemed like you just hated us more than half of the time. It makes sense now, why you didn't tell us what was going on, but you have to understand that if you don't tell us why, well, it's kind of unfair to get mad if we assume what the clues show." Axel shrugged.

"I do understand." Sora said in return. "It's just hard for me, wanting to tell you, but feeling so alone because I can't." Sora looked to his shoes.

"So why did you tell us just now?" Zexion asked curiously.

"Because I want to be the friend that you guys are." Sora said as if in shame. "I knew if I told you sooner, you'd all try to get involved which could just make things harder for me. But now, now I feel like I have nothing left to lose." Sora gave a pitiful shrug with his good shoulder.

"Sora, you shouldn't have to go through that." Riku frowned.

"Doesn't stop it from happening." Sora whispered.

"Is, is there anything we can do?" Zexion asked as Sora thought.

"I, I don't know." The brunette frowned.

"What would you have us do? Now that we know?" Riku asked, tired of all the pointless miscommunications that seemed to be destroying the bond.

"Please, don't try to get involved in this one." Sora begged with a pleading voice. "I'm still recovering from what you guys did with the drugs and I just can't handle anymore." Sora started to choke on tears he suppressed.

Riku looked to his friends, who all gave thoughtful looks before small nods.

"Ok." Riku nodded along.

"I'll tell you guys everything. Everything you want. Just please, please don't try to intervene." Sora asked with a look of desperation.

"Alright. If you are ever in an unsafe place, or feeling scared, or just don't want to be alone, I promise from now on you can always reach me. I'll meet you wherever you are." Riku offered.

"You can come over any day, any time." Demyx smiled.

"Thanks guys." Sora gave an attempt at a smile.

"So, do you have to go home anytime soon" Axel asked.

"No, I can stay." Sora said, letting out a deep breath to clear his mind.

"You want to stay the night?" Zexion asked.

"Ok." Sora gave a shy smile.

"Here," Riku handed the teddy bear back to Sora before he sat down on the couch.

"Thanks," Sora smiled at the bear before he too sat down, helping himself into Riku's lap without even looking at the silverrete. Riku looked to Axel with wide eyes as the redhead laughed.

"I'm happy you're here." Riku said, snuggling his face into Sora's back gently with his arms low on the boys hips, avoiding his hurt arm.

"Me too." Sora turned his back to look at Riku and swung his good arm around Riku's neck.

"Is it broken?" Riku looked at the sling.

"No, just sprained. This is just to be safe, since I've been hit a few times there and don't want to strain it further." Sora answered.

"Oh, ok, well if you need medicine or anything let me know, I'll have Zexion get whatever." Riku winked as Zexion scoffed.

"Yeah right! Just cause I'm the single one doesn't make me the slave." He rolled his eyes as Sora giggled.

"You have such a cute laugh baby." Demyx smiled at Sora.

"Yeah he does." Riku agreed.

"It's great to see you smile." Axel added as Sora blushed.

"I'm only this happy when I'm with you guys." Sora whispered.

"Really?" Zexion couldn't hide his surprise.

"Yeah, the day that Riku asked me out, I actually got in trouble for being so happy." Sora shared, a small smile on his face.

"You got in trouble, for being happy?" Axel didn't understand.

"Well my mom asked why I was so happy, cause I tried to hide it but I just couldn't. I lied about why I was happy, but she didn't buy it. She asked if it was because I was hanging around you and I denied it many times but she didn't believe me. She yelled and then she, she put something in my food or in my drink for dinner."

"Something?" Zexion wondered.

"Like, like a laxative or something cause I was having...troubles for hours. By the time I was able to fall asleep it was morning, and I was so tired that once I took a shower, about to go to school with no sleep, I accidently put on my pajama's and fell in bed and when I woke up it was one in the afternoon." Sora winced.

"So you did wake up late, the day you came with us to light fireworks?" Axel chuckled.

"Yeah, I didn't lie to you guys." Sora said simply.

"Damn, well I apologize for all the times I was a smart-ass." Axel raised his eyebrows.

"It's fine, I wasn't the nicest person either." Sora shrugged it off.

"I'm just glad we've reached the point where we understand each other." Riku tightened his grip around Sora's hips.

"Me too." Sora smiled.

"I'm hungry," Demyx rubbed his stomach.

"Way to kill the cute mood Dem." Zexion rolled his eyes.

"Well I'm sorry but my tummy is empty." Demyx frowned.

"Go find food." Axel suggested.

"Yeah it's only your house." Riku chuckled.

"I'll be back." Demyx kissed Axel's cheek before the redhead gave a small smile.

"I'll be waiting anxiously my dear." Axel shook his head at Demyx's innocence before Demyx ran to his kitchen. The remaining four boys in the living room began to watch TV for a short while before they were reminded of Demyx's absence.

"Dem?" Riku shouted.

"Babe, what are you doing?"

"Oh, I found this!" Demyx walked out of his kitchen with a can in his hand.

"Babe," Axel rushed to his feet. "This is like pure caffeine!"

"Is it?" Demyx tilted his head.

"Shit," Zexion sighed.

"Ok, let's get you to sit down," Axel put his hands on Demyx's shoulders and guided him to a seat on the couch.

"Come on Demyx, you said you were hungry, not thirsty!" Riku put his head in his hands.

"It looked tasty." Demyx gave a goofy grin.

"Great, it's already affecting him." Zexion's eyes went wide.

"What's the big deal? It's just an energy drink." Sora shrugged.

"Demyx and caffeine don't mix well." Riku explained.

"Hey Zex!" Demyx whispered with his lips right next to Zexion's ear.

"What, Demyx?" Zexion groaned.

"I'm not touching you!" Demyx giggled. "Not touching you. Nope, nope, nu-uh, not yet, nope, not. Not. Touching. Not touching. You. Not touching you. I'm not touching you!" Demyx screamed.

"Dear god Axel." Zexion closed his eyes.

"Not touching you. Not touching. No touching." Demyx laughed loudly as he kept his face right against Zexion's profile.

"Make him stop before I touch him and beat him." Zexion turned to Axel, leaning forward to ignore Demyx as best he could."

"Not touching you Zexy-wexy-exy-pexy-bexy-Zexy," Demyx clapped.

"Baby, maybe you should back off." Axel put a hand on Demyx's shoulder.

"Not touching you," Demyx continued.

"I swear to god if you don't stop I will touch you!" Zexion fisted his hands and shouted at Demyx.

"Ok ok no need to get violent." Axel put his hands up.

"I just wanted to play!" Demyx whined loudly.

"I know baby but Zexion is very grumpy. Maybe you should play with me, eh?" Axel winked.

"Ooooh what game should we play? Huh? Huh? Huh? Which game? Which game Axe? You want to play a game?" Demyx bounced on the couch repeatedly.

"Let's play," Axel tapped his chin, "how about a game called, 'what's poking my leg?'" Axel smirked.

"Oh dear god," Riku shook his head.

"Ok, how do we play?!" Demyx leaned his nose right up against Axel's, causing the redhead to cough awkwardly.

"Like this," Axel gave a wide smile before he took Demyx's hips and placed them on his lap.

"Mmm, now what?" Demyx shook his hips playfully as Axel guided them.

"Now we keep doing this until I feel something poking my leg." Axel chuckled as the two faced each other.

"But nothing is poking your leg," Demyx frowned as he looked at Axel's lap.

"Then we have to try harder." Axel gave a smug grin.

"Ok why don't you two just go play in the shower or upstairs?" Zexion begged.

"Don't be a sore loser just cause no one wants to play with you." Axel looked over to Zexion before he bucked his pelvis up into Demyx's groin.

"Haha," Riku slapped his knee.

"What are you laughing at?" Zexion grumbled.

"Yeah, no one wants to play with you either," Demyx teased.

"Say's who?" Sora scoffed before he forcefully straddled Riku's lap, causing the silverrete to widen his eyes.

"Uh," Riku gulped heavily.

"What?" Sora asked curiously.

"I," Riku swallowed. "I like this game." Riku gave a nervous smile.

"I bet you do," Sora smirked before he kissed Riku's lips teasingly.

"Mmmm," Riku moaned as he pushed his tongue into Sora's mouth.

"Oh goody, lucky me." Zexion sighed loudly as Demyx and Axel made out next to Riku and Sora.

"Ok fine, we'll play video games." Axel said grumpily before he threw Demyx off of his lap.

"Awww," Demyx pouted.

"Do we have to stop playing?" Sora asked with one hand around Riku's neck.

"Why don't we take this into the bathroom?" Riku asked he nudged his nose against Sora's cheek.

"You, you want to go be more intimate in there?" Sora flirted with his eyelashes.

"I could give you a shower since you only have one arm." Riku offered.

"That's so sweet and so cute." Axel gave a fake kissing sound.

"That would be pretty romantic actually." Zexion sighed as he confessed.

"It, it would be nice. It's been so challenging trying to get myself ready with my one arm." Sora frowned.

"My poor baby," Riku pouted.

"I'd, I'd like help, if you don't mind?" Sora bit his lip playfully.

"Yeah? What exactly would you like me to do?" Riku asked before he rested his thumb on Sora's chin.

"Well I, I need help taking my shirt off if I want to shower."

"Just your shirt?" Axel encouraged with a smile.

"Maybe my pants, and umm, my boxers?" Sora gulped.

"What about soap? Drying off?" Demyx licked his lips as Riku rolled his eyes.

"Umm, yeah, that stuff too." Sora shrunk inside himself as Riku swallowed.

"Yeah? Well uh, let's get started." Riku suggested as he rushed to his feet and helped Sora to his.

"Hey!" Demyx jumped on his feet next. "Don't come in the shower or you'll clog the drains!"

"Condoms under the sink!" Axel hollered after the couple nodded their understanding.

"Good to know, but, I already have one." Sora reached into one of his many cargo pant pockets and pulled out a packaged condom.

"I see, is that from the prosti-," Axel paused himself. "From your part time job?" he cleared his throat.

Sora rolled his eyes with a loud exasperated sigh. "No, it's for Riku."

"For me?" Riku couldn't hold back his surprise.

"Yeah, that's, that's why I had it at the movie theaters to begin with."

"So, you, you don't normally carry a condom in your pocket?" Riku cleared his throat repeatedly.

"No of course not! I only had it cause, well, guess I was hoping you and I would get a chance to sometime get to know each other." Sora shrugged.

"So, it's not a job?" Axel had to be sure.

"No, it's more of a hope, but only for Riku!" Sora was quick to finish his sentence.

It went quiet before Zexion let out a whistle.

"Come on sweetie, let's get started." Riku took Sora's good wrist and gently led him to the bathroom.

"I'm glad I can finally be intimate with you." Sora smiled sweetly when Riku locked the bathroom door behind them.

"Me too baby." Riku put his hands on Sora's hips.

"Can, can you help me?" Sora asked, looking to his shorts.

"Of course baby." Riku kissed Sora's nose before he helped him strip of his shorts, then carefully with his shirt. Riku then turned on the shower water and starred at Sora's boxers.

"Maybe you should take some of your clothes off too, so you don't get wet from the water." Sora shrugged.

"Good idea." Riku nodded before he shed his shirt. His shorts came next before he coughed in his boxers.

"We should probably just finish." Sora chuckled.

"Here, do you mind?" Riku asked as he knelt in front of Sora's body.

"Th-thanks," Sora blushed.

"No problem." Riku winked before he tugged the black skin tight boxers to Sora's thighs, then to his ankles, helping Sora step outside his underwear.

"Is the water warm enough?" Sora questioned as he covered his junk with one hand.

"Why don't I go in with you?" Riku offered as he stood in his blue cotton boxers.

"Please?" Sora smiled.

"Here, right in here." Riku threw off his boxers and jumped into the shower to avoid the awkwardness.

"Ok, I can't get the sling wet but I should keep it on so I don't accidently move my arm." Sora commented as Riku helped him inside the tub.

"I'll clean you off." Riku said before he used a body sponge to rinse Sora before he soaped Sora from his toes to shampooing his head.

"Haha!" Sora laughed when Riku massaged the brunette's scalp.

"You're so cute!" Riku chuckled.

"Well it tickled!" Sora squirmed as Riku worked his hands to soap Sora's sides.

"You are just so adorable." Riku couldn't contain himself before he pulled Sora's hips up to his.

"I," Sora gulped.

"Can I hug you?" Riku swallowed as he blinked.

"Yes," Sora whispered.

"I love you." Riku wrapped his arms around Sora's wet naked body, squeezing it against his own as his chest expanded in nerves.

"I love you too." Sora fidgeted his body against Riku's, feeding Riku's desire.

"I just want to keep you right here, nice and warm." Riku smiled with his lips against Sora's temple.

"I, I don't ever want to leave." Sora sniffled as Riku held on tighter.

"Shh, I'll always be here to protect you." Riku whispered.

"I, I'm so warm. So safe. So cuddly." Sora chuckled as he sniffled.

"You are more than cuddly." Riku swayed his hips right up against Sora's.

"I love being intimate with you, feeling your arms around my body, protecting me the way I used to dream of," Sora hiccupped as he inhaled.

"You, you ok?" Riku couldn't help but pause as he began to worry.

"Yeah, it's just that, whenever my dad hits me extra hard, or has me pinned to my bed so I can't run away, I think of things like this." Sora confessed.

"Things like what?" Riku wondered as he pulled his chest away from Sora's.

"Like you holding me warm and close, keeping me safe so I don't have to be hurt anymore." Sora rested his head on Riku's pectoral.

Riku let out a deep breath through his nose before he rubbed Sora's back.

"I will always be here to protect you." Riku whispered into Sora's ear before he gave it a light peck.

"Thank you." Sora pushed his body as hard as he could against Riku's, even forcing the silverrete to take a step back with a light chuckle.

"You are more than welcome my dear." Riku massaged Sora's lower back.

"Can, can you move your hands a bit further down?" Sora asked modestly.

"Yeah? How's this?" Riku flexed his muscles before he squeezed his hands with Sora's ass in his palms.

"Ah!" Sora jolted in Riku's grip.

"So sexy," Riku swung his hips from left to right against Sora's groin.

"I, I want to give it to you." Sora bit his lip.

"Give me what sweetie?" Riku asked with curious eyes.

"I, I want to give it all to you." Sora pleaded.

"Give me all of what, Sora?"

"My," Sora leaned in extra close. "My virginity." Sora said before Riku's body trembled with shock.

"But I thought," Riku gulped, not sure how to continue.

"Thought what?" Sora wondered.

"I know you aren't a prostitute but," Riku coughed as Sora sighed.

"I've been stripped before, to make sure I wasn't carrying a wire at deals. It started cause one of Sephiroth's buddies didn't trust me. Once Sephiroth saw me naked, he made it mandatory that before every deal I have to prove I'm not bugged. Some of his friends, well they tried to touch me, but Sephiroth wouldn't let them. He says my body is only for his enjoyment, but it's not!" Sora said as if his life depended on Riku's trust. "He's never had sex with me, although he has touched me before. I asked him not to, but he did anyway. The one time I tried to fight him, he hit me pretty hard. I figured the last thing I needed was another bully." Sora whispered.

"Does he still touch you?" Riku asked, too ashamed to show how jealous and bothered he was.

"Not usually. Now he's too busy running his drug deals to notice me. He only wants me over when I'm injured cause that's when I'm less likely to fight back."

"I see." Riku said, not knowing what else could be say.

"I wish he never touched me." Sora began to sniffle. "I always tried to imagine it was you, so it wouldn't make me feel so bad."

"You, you mean it?" Riku coughed, with wide eyes.

"No one else but you." Sora admitted.

"I love you Sora." Riku said before he kissed the brunette deeply.

"I love you too." Sora put his good arm around Riku's back.

"Let me," Riku shook his head clear. "Let me go get one of those condoms." Riku quickly jumped out of the shower to grab two condoms. "I'll help you put yours on." Riku smiled before he knelt before Sora and put on the brunette's condom.

"Mmmm," Sora whined through closed lips as Riku grabbed his member.

"You make me so happy, just seeing how cute you are, knowing you're mine." Riku exhaled his warm breath on Sora's erection.

"Nya!" Sora used his good hand to grab Riku's shoulder.

"I'll put mine on as well, and maybe, maybe I'll put mine in as well." Riku bit his lip as he rolled his condom onto his own cock.

"I, I'll need to be stretched. I've never had anything big up inside me before." Sora gave a fearful look.

"Anything big?" Riku wondered what that could mean.

"I'm still a virgin!" Sora pressed on his tip toes.

"Well, what have you had inside?" Riku just had to ask.

"Nothing I ever asked for." Sora whispered as Riku panicked.

"But you said that Sephiroth only,"

"It wasn't Sephiroth." Sora interrupted.

"Your dad?!"

"One time when he was trying to convince me not to be gay, he pushed the handle end of a golf club up inside of me." Sora looked to his toes and the water running down them.

"Oh my god," Riku barely uttered.

"He says that if he can get me afraid of having things up there, it'll straighten me out." Sora said quietly.

"That's awful." Riku couldn't help but say.

"I'm ok, really I am. I just, I wish I could be intimate like this with you more often."

"We will. Whenever you come over, we can shower together and I'll keep you safe and warm in my arms, ok?" Riku tried to smile, tried to compensate for all of the pain and horrifying memories.

"That sounds great. Can we get started?" Sora smiled back.

"Sure thing. Why don't you turn around and I'll stretch you nice and good." Riku turned Sora's body around. "I'll be gentle." Riku said cautiously.

"I can't use my other arm, but I'll try to stay like this." Sora put his good hand against a tile block on the shower wall to brace himself.

"How's this?" Riku asked cautiously as he pushed a finger inside of Sora.

"M! Eh, feels ok." Sora clenched his butt muscles.

"Nice and easy." Riku murmured quietly as he added another finger.

"Yeah, that feels better," Sora lied, trying to convince himself of pleasure.

"Then this will feel amazing." Riku grinned before he lined his tip up with Sora's entrance.

"Oh god," Sora gritted his teeth as his eyes closed automatically with the sensation of Riku slowly pressing inside of him.

"Ok, I have the tip inside. God you're so hot, so hot inside." Riku exhaled loudly, his body reacting heavily to the new pleasurable sensations.

"I, I feel full," Sora's stomach felt heavier than before as he tried not to move too much.

"Then wait till I push all the way in," Riku grinned before he adjusted his feet.

"Wait wait no," Sora whispered fearfully, but since the silverrete didn't hear him, he thrusted his long thick self inside the frail brunette.

"Oh god," Riku's eyes closed on their own to the warmth surrounding his cock.

"Nya!" Sora's body slammed into the title from the momentum of Riku's single thrust. The second Riku's erection made it fully inside Sora, the small boy's body crashed against the shower wall, causing his bad arm to feel pressure it wasn't ready all while his ass burned. "Oww! Owwyy!" Sora squirmed uneasily as his feet tried to keep his body from toppling.

"Oh, oh god, Sora!" Riku panicked, pulling himself out without a second thought, causing Sora to accidentally compensate for the change of feeling by slipping on his one good hand which sent him face first to the tub.

"Ahhhhowww!" Sora grabbed his shoulder as the water poured on his shaking body.

"Shit! Shit shit Sora!" Riku turned the water off and knelt by the lightly crying brunette.

"Hey, everything ok in there?" Axel knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yeah, yeah Sora slipped but I got it." Riku shouted before he helped Sora to sit up in the bathtub.

"He ok?" Demyx asked next.

"Baby you ok?" Riku asked with as much concern as ever.

"Yeah," Sora grunted.

"Yeah he's fine. Can you guys get ice and pain meds ready?" Riku asked as he began to dry himself off so he could help Sora next.

"Sure thing!" Zexion said before Riku stood Sora up gently and dried him off delicately.

"I'm so sorry." Riku apologized as he helped Sora into his boxers.

"Maybe, maybe the shower wasn't a good location idea." Sora rubbed his leaking eyes.

"I'm so sorry sweetie. I thought it'd be relaxing. I should have been more careful."

"It's ok." Sora said before he massaged his butt.

"Here, how's this?" Riku asked before his hands caressed Sora's skin.

"Better." Sora twisted his side to watch as Riku's hands went under his shorts.

"Good." Riku kissed Sora's nose before the two exited the bathroom in their lower half of clothing.

"You guys ok?" Axel asked as Riku led Sora into the living room.

"I fell but I'm fine."

"Poor thing." Zexion frowned.

"You want to lay down in my bed?" Demyx asked after he jumped right in front of Sora's face.

"Umm," Sora etched his body away from the hyper blonde for some space to breathe.

"Dem, give him some air." Axel pulled his boyfriend back a step.

"Why don't you lay down to get some rest until the meds kick in?" Riku asked.

"Ok. Will you join me?" Sora asked as he swallowed the pills Zexion extended to him.

"Of course." Riku smiled before he helped Sora up the stairs.

"Thanks," Sora said graciously as Riku folded back the blankets and helped Sora's body inside the plush covers.

"You look so adorable, I just want to hold you." Riku said longingly. "I feel awful for hurting you." He whispered.

"It was an accident. I'm ok." Sora scooted over in the bed to make room for the boy sitting beside him.

"I promise to be extra careful from now on." Riku said as his arms cautiously found their way around Sora's body.

"I'm fine Riku, honest." Sora smiled. "I hope I didn't scare you away from being intimate with me." He said with a look of innocence in his big blue eyes.

"As long as you aren't in pain." Riku smiled.

"I'll be ok." Sora said as he started to kick the blankets off of his legs.

"What are you doing?" Riku asked curiously.

"I, I thought we were going to try again?" Sora guessed.

"You, you want to have sex now? Here? In Demyx's bed?" Riku sat up.

"I'm sure Axel and Demyx have had sex in this bed." Sora sat up after much effort.

"True, but, that kind of makes me NOT want to do stuff in this bed." Riku shivered as Sora chuckled.

"I'd offer my house, but," Sora didn't bother to finish, he didn't have to.

"Once you heal your arm, I'll find a day my folks are both at work and then we can sneak off into my room." Riku smiled.

"I can't wait." Sora smiled wide. After a quick nap, Sora was ready to rejoin the others downstairs with Riku by his side.

"Oh, looks who's up." Axel announced when Riku and Sora made their way down the staircase.

"What are you guys up to?" Riku asked.

"Nothing." Zexion grumbled.

"We could watch a movie." Axel suggested.

"That's all we ever do!" Zexion complained.

"Video games?" Riku asked next.

"I always lose." Zexion whined.

"Party pooper." Axel tsked.

"We could just talk." Sora said quietly.

"We could play truth or dare!" Demyx said in a loud voice.

"Babe, let's take the energy down a notch." Axel sighed.

"I just want to get to know each other more." Demyx pouted.

"We all already know everything there is to know about each other." Zexion rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, we do." Riku looked to Sora.

"I, I can't help but say that I'm relieved not to have such secrets anymore." Sora said shyly.

"I'm happy that you trust us." Riku said back.

"Seriously, it's awesome to know that we all really do care about each other." Demyx smiled wide. "It's like a happy movie ending!"

"Yeah, sure." Zexion rolled his eyes with a smile.

"He has a point." Axel shrugged.

"It's like nothing could ruin this moment." Demyx sighed happily as he sat by Axel's side.

"I hear that." Riku agreed before Sora's phone went off.

"Well there goes that idea." Zexion exhaled loudly.

"It's my mom." Sora gulped uneasily.

"You going to answer?" Riku asked.

"I have to." Sora shook his head before he accepted the call. "Hello?" He asked fearfully. "No, I'm not. I swear I'm not!" His voice said frantically. "I'm at work! I promise!" His voice whined. "Go ahead, call him, you'll see I'm not with them I'm at work!" Sora shouted. He shook his head angrily as he hung up.

"You ok?" Riku wondered.

"Hang on!" Sora's fingers rushed to press buttons on his phone. "Hello? Can you do me a favor?! Please?! My mom is going to call, tell her I'm with you! I'll work overtime, I'll do whatever just tell her I'm with you! Yes, ok thank you!" Sora hung up his phone and closed his eyes, his chest expanded before it deflated from a heavy sigh.

"Ummm," Axel muttered uncomfortably.

"Sorry, but if my mom knows I'm with you guys, she'll kill me."

"So you called your drug dealer?" Zexion wondered.

"It's sad but," Sora scratched his head, "My mom would rather me be with Sephiroth than with you guys."

"Well I'm not offended." Axel huffed sarcastically.

"You mean she knows about the drugs and is ok with it?" Riku couldn't helped but be shocked.

"Ok with it? She made me." Sora said.

"What?" Zexion didn't understand.

"She said I needed a job cause she didn't want to pay for anything for me. I couldn't find one at my age, but then she suggested Sephiroth. I didn't want to, cause I knew it's something you can't just quit. But my mom said I have to pay her to live there and eat,"

"Sora you're a kid! You shouldn't have to pay fucking rent and food money to your own goddamn mother!" Axel shouted, enraged at the idea.

"If I don't, she'll make my dad hit me. I missed rent, the month that I got arrested." Sora rubbed his hurt arm slowly.

"What happened?" Demyx asked as if it were story time.

"Well Sephiroth had one of his guys meet me, to discuss how I was going to make up for it. I know Sephiroth didn't tell him to break my arm but he did, cause when I saw Sephiroth he thought my mom did it and when I told him that Kadaj did, he actually broke Kadaj's arm." Sora actually smiled. "But when I went home and had to tell my parents that I wouldn't be able to pay, my dad gave me an extra beating. He hit me so hard I passed out and was sore for days. I went to Sephiroth, asking for a loan, but he laughed at me. He said it was my fault for telling you guys I was involved in this kind of stuff. He said I had no one to blame but myself. He's making me do extra work, risking getting arrested again, just to make even for the amount I lost." Sora looked to his shoes, resting between Riku's.

"Well I hope your mom buys the story that you," Riku started, but stopped when Sora's phone went off again.

"Shit," The brunette sighed. "Hello?" He asked with a gulp. "He what? No mom I am! I am with him!" Sora said as desperate as ever. "I'm working." Sora started to sniffle as his voice faded. "I am," He repeated as he slowly began to sob. "Ok. Ok." He gulped. "I said ok bitch!" Sora screamed as he hung up phone. His body hunched over as he began to cry.

"Oh baby," Riku stood up and hugged Sora gently yet tightly as Sora sobbed in his arms.

"I don't want to go home." Sora cried against Riku's chest.

"Maybe you shouldn't." Axel stood up by Riku's and Sora's hug.

"I, I ha-have to." Sora sniffled the last of his tears.

"I thought your boss was going to lie for you?" Demyx asked curiously.

"Said he would. Guess, guess he just wants me to run back to him like I always did when my parents punished me." Sora let out an exhausted sigh.

"Sora what if you get hurt again?" Riku worried.

"I will, but I'll be ok." Sora wiped his eyes. "I'll be ok." He repeated.

"No, Sora, I don't like this," Riku shook his head.

"I'll um," Sora cleared his throat. "I'll call you guys later, ok?" He sniffled.

"Baby please," Riku begged, "Don't go." He whispered.

"I have to. I have to go back eventually the longer I wait the worse it's going to be. Please, it's not easy for me either." Sora blinked a silent tear.

"You must be so scared." Demyx frowned.

"Dem!" Riku hushed the blonde.

"I'll be ok." Sora repeated.

"You'll be fine, no matter what, you have us." Zexion comforted.

"Do you want a ride?" Axel offered.

"No, no it'll be worse if she sees you guys giving me a ride."

"We can drop you off a couple blocks away." Demyx proposed.

"Oh, um, ok." Sora nodded with a sniffle.

The boys drove just two blocks away from Sora's doorstep and watched him walk out.

"Sora!" Riku rushed after just a few steps. "I love you." Riku hugged him. "I love you Sora." He repeated as he kissed Sora's messy hair.

"I love you too." Sora said as he snuggled his head up and down Riku's chest.

"I love you so much. You call me ok? You call me and I'll come get you baby I'll, I'll do whatever." Riku gulped, scared for Sora's safety.

"Thank you." Sora whispered before he went on tip toes to kiss Riku's forehead. "Bye." He waved before he rushed back home.

"He'll be alright." Axel tried to comfort Riku when the silverrete entered the front seat.

"He's a tough boy." Zexion encouraged.

"He's a fighter." Riku cleared his throat.

"So, should we go home?" Demyx asked, about to put the car in reverse.

"No, wait," Riku put a hand up. "Give it a few more minutes, then we'll drive by. Any foul play, and I'll call the cops." Riku nodded to himself.

"Alright." Demyx raised his eyebrows suspiciously.

"Dude, you sure you want to get involved?" Axel asked.

"Hell yeah, I'm sure."

~  
"Riku, the house looks quiet." Demyx said as they slowly approached the block.

"Dude if we get caught," Axel started.

"I mean it's not like his parents will be loud and make it obvious, right?" Zexion defended Riku's plight.

"I think we should go," Demyx gulped nervously as the car crept past Sora's house.

"Yeah dude," Axel slunk back in the seat.

"Ok, sure, let's go." Riku shook his head, frustrated. He wanted a reason to call the cops, but what if Sora wasn't being hurt? What if he intervened only to make it worse again?

"Why don't we just go home and wait for him to call or come over?" Zexion suggested.

"Yeah, guess we have no other choice but to," Riku started when his phone went off. "Hang on its Sora!" He panicked as he answered it, just as Demyx parked the car on the other side of the block.

"Hello?" Sora whispered into the phone.

"Sora, oh god Sora, you, you ok?" Riku's leg jittered.

"Riku, I, I want to go with you." Sora sniffled.

"We're just around the block." Riku said.

"Wait, wait they're coming back. Mute your phone, dong hang up!" Sora said before Riku could hear the sound of the phone being handled roughly.

"Speaker!" Zexion bounced from the back seat.

"Ok here," Riku had his phone on mute as he put it on speaker.

"You muted it?" Axel asked.

"Yeah, Sora said that his parents were coming back in his," Riku started but paused himself when he could hear voices.

"What's going on?" Demyx leaned closer to the phone.

"Shhh!" Zexion flinched with curiosity.

"I, I'm sorry!" Sora's voice could be heard.

"You better be!" a male voice was heard before Sora let out a shout.

"I am I am I am!" Sora screamed. "Let go!"

"I swear to god you little piece of shit, I don't know what it will take to get through your dumbass skull but if you dare hang out with those faggots I will shove my foot so far up your ass you'll never want to be fucked!" The man shouted as Riku gulped.

"Ow, ow, owwy, ok! Ok ok please, stop." Sora's voice could barely be heard as a woman's voice yelled with words no one in the car could make out.

"You hear me you fucker?! I will turn you straighter than a pole if you don't start listening!" The man hollered.

"I'm listening!" Sora shrieked.

"Yeah? Yeah? Are you?! What's your boyfriends name?"

"I don't have one!" Sora shouted back.

"What's your boyfriends name?!"

"I don't have one!" Sora repeated loudly.

"What's your boyfriends name!" The male screamed.

"Riku!" Sora yelped.

"What is it?"

"Riku! He's Riku," Sora let out a painful wail. "I, I love him." Sora cried.

"You dirty little,"

"Riku, help me!" Sora begged.

"That's it, I'm calling!" Riku rushed to call the police with Axel's phone as the struggle in Sora's bedroom continued.

"You want to be gay? You want to be gay you little faggot?!" Grunting noises were heard as Sora continued to whimper.

"Ah, Ah, no, NO! No I don't want to be gay!" Sora sobbed. "I don't want to be gay!" Sora cried "Riku! Riku!"

"Hello operator? It's an emergency!" Riku put a hand to his head as he shivered.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Wow, ok where to begin? Heavy chapter huh? Well, I should start with the obvious that this chapter is dedicated to those who have come out and faced bullying or judgment in ANY way, those who fear coming out because of the judgment and bullying that exists, and those who are otherwise affected. I know I cannot do justice to amend for the horrible actions that have taken place against those who identify as anything other than hetero-normative, but I can only say that I understand the fear, the pain, and I hope to inspire hope in any way I can. I truly hope that no one reading this (or anyone in general) has to live with such fears and pain as Sora in this story does, but being that this is an imperfect world, please know you are not alone and that you are loved and free to be exactly however the fuck you want to be *insert cheesy smile* Ok, sorry for preaching, just wanted to get that out there!

Now, we see the gang in such an awkward spot. Sora and Riku tried to be intimate but it didn't go all that well. Sorry, but that was the closest thing that this story is going to get for a **lemon**. Sorry if I got your hopes up but I just don't have the time to write a lemon nor do I have the energy. At least they had their intimate moment, and the cute "Couch Game" between the boys. Poor Zexion, all alone! Anyway, yeah, now we are left wondering what is going on to Sora and if Riku could possibly help. Also, how many of you guessed it was Sora's parents all along? I know, it totally looked like Sephiroth was all pain right? But then to hear that he actually helped Sora?! Shocking I know.

So yeah, hope you enjoyed this chapter, just one left and then I will go on Hiatus…. I'm both sad and excited by it. Glad to have a break but I really will miss reading reviews and posting! As of right now I'm not sure how long the hiatus will be but please be ready to read more stuff at any moment cause I really don't plan on being gone long.

Sad to say no time for Reader Reviews today but I will have them on the last chapter, I promise! Anyway, I hope to read about your thoughts and opinions and I can't wait to respond to them for the next chapter.

**Special Shout-out to SitarLover!** I hope you feel better and get all the rest that you need! Huggles!

**Living Legacy, Sarabellum**


	12. Getting Involved

"Dude, what are you doing?" Demyx asked as Riku unbuckled his seatbelt.

"You hear him screaming?!" Riku shouted loudly.

"Ow! Stop it! Stop it!" Sora cried in the background over Riku's phone.

"Riku, the police said to stay here," Zexion hated to remind Riku for the hundredth time.

"Riku! Riku help me! Help me!" Sora let out a loud wail as Riku opened the car door and sprinted down the block.

"Stay here and stay on the line!" Axel handed his phone to Demyx so that the blonde could keep in contact with the police who were on their way. The redhead then dashed after Riku, sprinting his hardest to catch up to Riku.

"I. Got. To. Get. IN!" Riku smashed his body against Sora's front door, trying to break it down.

"Would ya stop?!" Axel grabbed Riku's shoulders and pushed him aside. The redhead inhaled deep, took a step back, and then did a side kick that broke the door inside.

"Let's go!" Riku had no time to thank the redhead as he darted for the stairs.

"What the? Who the hell do you think," Sora's mother charged down the stairs, obviously bothered by the loud intrusion.

"Where is he?!" Riku shouted before he heard another shout coming from the second story.

"Let me go!" Sora cried.

"You cannot come up here!" Sora's mother was certain as Axel tried to push aside her. Riku was struggling as Axel tried to hold off the woman, but due to the three bodies all on one narrow staircase, the redhead tripped and was pushed down the stairs. He tumbled messily but with adrenaline both he and Riku were able to make their way up the stairs.

"Help!" Sora screamed again.

"Sora," Riku barely uttered the name before he ran up the stairs with Axel limping behind him.

"Stop! Stop right there!" Sora's mother ordered as Riku tried to jiggle the door handle to Sora's locked bedroom.

"MOVE!" Axel shouted before he smashed Sora's bedroom door off the hinges with another powerful kick before he collapsed to the floor.

"Sora!" Riku stood in the doorway, his body and mind pushed beyond adrenaline and concern.

"I really wouldn't, if I were you." A man grinned as he stood in Sora's room with the brunette's hair in his hand. He had a firm grasp of the trembling boy, both of them standing by the window as the man kept his other hand on Sora's frail chest, ready to push him out the second story window.

"Riku," Sora whined with shaking lips.

"It's ok Sora, it's going to be ok." Riku swallowed hard, trying to devise a plan. He turned to Axel for ideas when he realized that his friend was on the floor, blood slowly showing on his pant leg.

"I, I think I broke my leg," Axel huffed, his left leg looking deformed through the crimson stained jeans.

"Oh god," Riku gulped, feeling distressed as his one and only teammate sat injured. It was clear that Axel's leg was more than just broken as blood seeped through his clothes.

"Leave, leave while you can. You have nothing but your word, and your friend is in need of serious medical attention." The man smiled.

"I, I think I used too much force for both doors after falling down the stairs." Axel groaned as he started to control his breathing as best he could.

The silverrete could only stand there and wonder what was best to do before he frowned, unsure of how to try to save both boys he cared for.

"Riku," Sora begged in a hushed yet desperate whisper.

"Shut up you little brat!"

"Daddy stop!" Sora sobbed as his father tightened his grip, pulling Sora to his tip toes. Sora wore no sling on his left arm, but he kept his shoulder still as if he had it on.

"I said shut up!" The man threw Sora's body in front of his own and nailed him in the stomach while keeping a firm hand in messy brown spikes.

"Ugh!" Sora took the blow with a gasp.

"Let him go!" Riku reached for the brunette.

"Get the hell out of my house!" The man shook his fist full of Sora's hair as the boy rushed one of his own hands to grab his father's hand.

"Not without Sora!" Riku demanded, his brain aching with all of his worries that he tried to silence.

"Either you leave or I'll push him out this window right here, right now." The man glared harshly. Riku looked to Axel and swallowed thick, unsure of what to do, his mind and his feet not working together as he debated the consequences to all possible options. "You want to stay? Ok." The man shrugged before he backed Sora's feet against the window pane.

"No!" Sora fidgeted in futile.

"Wait!" Riku reached out. "Wait," he begged with a panicked breath. "We'll go." He said as calmly as he could.

"We will?" Axel looked up to Riku from where the redhead was stuck on the ground shaking from the amount of blood that slowly but steadily exited his clearly broken leg.

"We'll leave. We won't tell anyone. Just, don't hurt him?" Riku shed a tear.

"You have no one to tell." The man said sternly. "The sooner you go the sooner I shall let him be."

"Right. Come on." Riku knelt by Axel and lifted the injured redhead onto his good leg.

"I, I can't." Axel groaned, his leg dangling from his shin down.

"Sorry." Riku blinked another tear before he stood behind Axel and put his arms around the middle of Axel's torso. "I'm so sorry." He said again with a sniffle before he began walking backwards, dragging Axel's feet on the ground, trying to keep his body up as best he could.

"Ah!" Axel gritted his teeth, his broken leg carelessly moving on its own as he panted.

"Riku!" Sora whined. "Don't leave me here!" Sora shouted. "Don't leave me!" He screamed before he sobbed loudly.

"Fuck man," Axel didn't bother to hide the sound of his tears as Riku backed up to the top of the stairs.

"I'm so sorry Axel." Riku wept as he bit his lip, letting Axel's broken leg smack every step violently, causing more blood to escape.

"Ow, oh god," Axel cried, trying to use his one good leg to take most of the strain, but it wasn't enough.

"Almost there," Riku sniffled loudly as Sora's mother waited at the bottom of the staircase.

"Serves you two right, being so nosey." She shook her head just as the two boys finally made it to the first floor. She lifted her nose as she walked past them and went up the stairs and into Sora's bedroom.

"Shh, wait here!" Riku whispered harshly as he left Axel's body on the floor behind the couch, shielded from eyes.

"Where are you going?!" Axel asked back with concern in the loudest whisper he could manage. "The police are already on their way!"

"They won't get here in time. I'm going to save him too!" Riku quickly yet quietly rushed out the back door and into the backyard.

The silverrete looked up to the window he estimated would be Sora's and tried to devise a plan. He needed to get Sora's attention without getting caught by the boy's parents, but this proved to be more difficult than he first assumed.

"Oh fuck oh shit oh fucking shit," Riku barely uttered as he tried to think faster and harder than ever before. His effort was rewarded when Sora happened to look out the window and spotted Riku standing there. Riku quickly lifted his arms up, as if to say he would catch the boy to break his fall. Sora looked behind him, gulped, and then climbed onto the window seal.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sora's father asked loudly before the brunette jumped.

"Oof!" Sora crashed on Riku, causing both boys to land on the concrete.

"Hey!" Sora's father leaned out the window before he disappeared, making it obvious he was going to chase after them.

"Come on let's go!" Sora sat up with difficulty and pulled on Riku's limp arm. "Riku?" Sora asked again before he saw blood leaking from behind Riku's head. "RIKU!" Sora screamed as loudly as he could.

"What?" Axel crawled as fast as he could, his arms and one good leg doing all they could to drag his body from the living room to the first few feet away from the backdoor.

"Riku! Riku!" Sora sobbed, his voice scratching as he squeezed the silverrete's hand.

"Oh no," Axel managed to sit up on his hip as his eyes scanned all over Riku's body, about to go into a state of shock.

"Ahh-hoh, no! No! NO!" Sora wailed as he wept loudly.

"You little fucker," Sora's father made it to the doorway, pausing when he saw Riku's clearly unconscious body lying with blood collecting on the stained concrete.

"Stay away from us!" Axel shouted as he put an arm on Sora's chest, trying to keep his body between father and son. Sora continued to cry as he hid behind the redheads back, hoping for a miracle to save them.

"You brought this on yourself." Sora's father gulped before a team of policemen circled him, ordering him to get on his knees and put his hands on his head. Sora's eyes went wide as his mind put him into a state of disbelief and confusion.

"It's ok." Axel turned around to Sora, letting out a flood of tears due to the shock and pain that had taken a toll on his body. "It's finally going to be ok." Axel cried as he held Sora close.

"Riku," Sora shuddered in Axel's embrace.

"He's alive. He needs to be taken to a hospital. We have an ambulance on the way." One of the officers said.

"He needs one too." Sora tugged on the officer's pant leg, pointing to Axel with his other hand.

"Oh dear," The policeman stooped down and used a knife in his pocket to tear open the tainted jean fabric on Axel's left leg.

"Shit," Axel inhaled deep, able to see how his bone had broken through the surface of his skin.

"Hang in there, ok?" The policeman said as Axel started to pant.

"Sora, Sora," Axel took deep rushed breaths. "Sora cover it." Axel closed his eyes. Sora gulped as he nodded, unable to take his eyes off of the gruesome sight of how the bone popped out, showing the inside of Axel's leg with blood, tissue, and muscle.

Having nothing nearby to cover up the broken flesh, Sora shed his own shirt over his still wounded shoulder, and placed it over Axel's leg.

"Thank you." Axel huffed, his body beginning to tremble.

"It's ok." Sora sniffled as he put both arms around Axel's neck. "It'll be ok." He said, as if for himself as he hid his face in the redhead's neck.

"Alright, we need to get him in first. The second ambulance will be here in a minute." A different officer explained to Sora and Axel as a paramedic team lifted Riku's body onto a stretcher.

"He's, he's going to be just fine, right?" Axel asked, needing to be reassured.

"We're going to take good care of him." One paramedic answered before they swarmed Riku's body on the stretcher, putting a mask over his face, cleaning the blood from the back of his head, leaving Axel and Sora to glance at the pool of blood beside them.

"It's ok." Axel sighed, his body going weak as his adrenaline wore down.

"You're going to be ok too." Sora sniffled as he looked into the redheads eyes. "You have to be, ok?" Sora's lower lip shook.

"I will." Axel blinked a tear.

"You better." Sora ordered as he inhaled as many tears as he could. "You better be." He repeated as he hiccupped.

"I promise." Axel tried to nod, but the pain in his leg began to spread.

"Here, you can lay here." Sora patted his lap and pulled Axel's torso down gently.

"Ah!" Axel grimaced as his bad leg twitched.

"Shh," Sora rubbed Axel's chest in a relaxing notion.

"Oh man," Axel began to bite down on his finger.

"Here, bite this," Sora took the shirt off of Axel's knee since the redhead couldn't see anything but the sky and Sora's torso and up, and fed it to the redhead.

Axel bit down violently, his face displaying the torment that his injury was causing his body.

"Alright, let's go." Another paramedic team rushed to Sora's side and lifted Axel up onto a stretcher.

"Ah, ah, oh god oh god oh god." Axel wept.

"Do you need to go to a hospital to?" One paramedic helped the brunette boy to his feet.

"No." Sora whispered as tears silently fell.

"Let's check to be sure." The paramedic did a quick assessment and after confirming that nothing was broken or severely injured beyond the already existing bruises and swollen shoulder, he escorted Sora out the front door.

"Sora?" Demyx ran up to the brunette. "Oh thank goodness you're ok!" Demyx held Sora as tightly as he could.

"We were so worried!" Zexion stood beside them.

"I, I'm ok." Sora wiped his eyes, his mind on the verge of shutting down.

"Where, where are Axel and Riku?" Demyx asked with a look of confusion.

"You didn't see?" Sora whispered.

"Didn't see what? We just got here. We were waiting behind the corner around the block and when we saw the cop cars drive by with two ambulance cars we figured the coast was clear to come back and check on you and Axel and Riku." Zexion explained.

"So you did see." Sora said quietly.

"See what?" Demyx wondered aloud.

"Oh no." Zexion gulped in a whisper. "The ambulance?" he asked as calmly as his panicking heart would let him.

"No." Demyx shook his head in disbelief before Sora nodded. "NO!" Demyx screamed before he turned around, about to make a run for it when Zexion tugged on his wrist.

"What are you going to do? Race them all the way to the hospital?" Zexion yelled in his hurt confusion.

"YES!" Demyx cried before he sobbed on Zexion's shoulder.

"They, they are alive, right?" Zexion had to ask.

"Riku's unconscious, but Axel's ok."

"What, what happened to him?" Demyx sniffled.

"He broke his leg." Sora said quietly.

"Oh, that's it?" Zexion said, as if he were relieved.

"That's it?!" Demyx asked in disgust. "My baby is in pain!"

"It wasn't pretty." Sora gulped. "His bone is sticking out of his leg."

"It, it what? It was, sticking, sticking out?" Demyx asked with wide eyes and slow words.

"Yeah, like, completely out. I saw the inside of his leg and everything." Sora shook his head free from the image that stuck with him.

"Oh, oh good." Demyx smiled.

"Good?" Sora couldn't fight back his surprise.

"Excuse me," Demyx held up a finger before he fainted.

"Dem!" Zexion caught the tall blonde, slowly falling to the ground to stabilize the weight of the swimmer. "He'll be ok." Zexion reassured Sora.

"Pardon me, Sora?" A policeman walked up to the brunette. "We need to talk about your parents."

Zexion watched as Sora and a policeman walked to a police car and talked privately; he saw how cops were putting tape around the area with barricades to warn off neighbors; he sat there with an unconscious Demyx in his lap for nearly twenty minutes before the blonde came to.

"Zex?" Demyx sat up slowly.

"Hey, you feeling any better?" Zexion asked.

"I, I want my Axel." Demyx sniffled.

"I know Dem." Zexion held the blonde until a police car offered to give him and Demyx a ride to the hospital to visit their friends.

"Man, I can't believe Riku's still asleep and Axel's still in surgery." Zexion tapped an impatient foot as Demyx frowned.

"I can't believe they took Sora away without letting us talk to him more."

"Well, there's a lot of legal stuff they have to figure out." Zexion shrugged, trying not to tire his mind with wondering what the details were.

"Do, do you think they're going to arrest him?" Demyx gulped nervously.

"Nah, no, of course not." Zexion shook his head before he made eye contact with the blonde. "At least I really hope not." He whispered quietly.

"He's so small, and so innocent."

"Innocent." Zexion scoffed. "He sells drugs, carries condoms in his pocket, yet," Zexion shook his head. "Yet he's one of the sweetest most harmless kids I've ever met."

"I just hope we can talk to him soon. I miss him." Demyx slumped his cheeks into his hands.

"Yeah. Well, we just have to be patient." Zexion sighed. He was right. The two waited for another three hours before a doctor came out to inform them.

"How are they?" Zexion rushed to his feet as a sleepy Demyx rubbed his eyes.

"We put a metal rod in Axel's leg to help the bone heal. He's going to be fine and although the recovery process is slow, we expect him to heal just fine."

"Oh thank god!" Demyx put a hand to his chest in relief.

"And Riku?" Zexion asked.

"He's still in a coma." The doctor said quietly.

"Oh," Zexion frowned.

"He's breathing on his own, and his body seems to be adjusting, so hopefully he will be awake sometime tomorrow, but there's really no way to be sure." The doctor cleared his throat.

"Well, thank you." Zexion tried to remain professional.

"He will come out of the coma, right?" Demyx looked to Zexion.

"He better." Zexion sighed. The two fell asleep in the waiting area, sitting up in the uncomfortable chairs, Zexion resting on Demyx's shoulder while Demyx held Zexion.

"Good morning." The doctor slowly approached the drooling Zexion and snoring Demyx.

"M?" Zexion coughed on his own saliva.

"Excuse me?" The doctor repeated a bit louder.

"What?" Zexion shook his head clear as his hair messily scattered over his eyes.

"Your friend, Riku," The doctor began before Zexion slapped Demyx's chest.

"HUH?" Demyx sat right up and looked about wildly.

"It's about Riku!" Zexion said before he nodded to the doctor. "Go on,"

"He's awake." The doctor smiled.

"Oh thank goodness!" Zexion smiled to Demyx, who hugged him tight.

"He's already eaten and is slowly talking. As for Axel, he is asleep but is doing great." The doctor smiled.

"Can, can we talk to them? Please?" Demyx begged.

"You can see Riku in about thirty minutes. As for Axel, it is crucial that he sleeps until he is properly healed. Once he wakes, we'll let you know so you can say hi."

"Thank you!" Zexion clapped and just thirty minutes later, he and Demyx walked into Riku's hospital room.

"Hey," Demyx whispered as Riku lifted a hand cautiously.

"We missed you man." Zexion sniffled as he clasped Riku's hand gently yet strongly.

"S-Sora," Riku whispered as best he could.

"We don't know." Demyx shrugged as Riku closed his eyes.

"I'm sure he's alright." Zexion added.

"Axel?" Riku opened his eyes slowly.

"He's in here too. He broke his leg pretty badly, but the doctors already finished his surgery so he should be ready to see us soon." Demyx smiled.

"Sorry, sorry I, I dragged him into this," Riku's words were patiently uttered as Zexion shook his head.

"You guys saved Sora, and that's what matters."

"Yeah, Axel's tough and he's going to be just fine. Like you." Demyx added for encouragement.

The two boys were escorted out of the room just minutes after entering so Riku could rest peacefully, and after being told they weren't allowed to see Axel for the day, the two went to Demyx's house.

"It's so quiet." Zexion said as he and Demyx sat alone on Demyx's couch.

"I miss him." Demyx bit his lip.

"Me too." Zexion whispered, knowing the blonde meant Axel, but referencing all of their friends that were absent.

"I want them all here. It's not the same. Something's missing." Demyx sighed loudly.

"They'll be here soon." Zexion nodded to himself as he set up his sleeping bag on the floor by Demyx's.

"I can't fall asleep." Demyx whined an hour after Zexion had turned off the lights.

"Me either." Zexion rolled over to face his friend.

"Can, can I hold you?" Demyx asked with a sniffle.

"Yeah," Zexion scooted his sleeping bag over to Demyx's and both boys freed their arms to hold each other.

"Goodnight Zexion." Demyx gave sleep one more try as he closed his eyes.

"Night, Demyx." Zexion whispered before he fell into an uneasy sleep.

School, swim meets, and science experiments kept the two boys busy for the next two weeks when they were finally called back to the hospital. They greeted Riku calmly but with as much excitement as they were allowed to, happy to have the silverrete back in their grasp.

"You guys, I'm fine. Really." Riku smiled as Zexion and Demyx remained overly cautious as they helped Riku to the hospital's exit.

"We just want to be sure." Zexion smiled.

"There he is!" Demyx pointed when he saw his boyfriend for the first time in two weeks. Axel was being rolled out of the hospital in a wheelchair by a female nurse after having spent two weeks in intense physical therapy.

"Hey baby." Axel said with a gentle voice as Demyx clenched his hand as tightly as he could.

"I missed you so much Axel Lea, you have no idea!" Demyx kissed Axel's cheek delicately.

"I missed you too." Axel said quietly.

"Come on, let's get these two home." Zexion chuckled as the nurse instructed on Axel's basic care requirements, before they all loaded up in Demyx's car.

"So, still no word on him eh?" Axel asked as Demyx parked his wheelchair with his left leg extended straight in front of his body.

"Nope." Zexion sighed as he, Demyx, and Riku occupied Demyx's couch with the blonde at the end by Axel's wheelchair.

"Well, I had my mom call about trying to offer him a place to live, like a foster-host family, but she hasn't contacted me so either she's super busy with work, or they said no." Demyx shrugged hopelessly.

"Two weeks is a long time." Riku winced.

"Well the officers said that he needed counseling and that they had to figure out what would happen to his parents and stuff." Zexion added.

"True." Axel nodded.

"What about his brother?" Riku asked.

"They didn't mention him. All we know is that they were going to arrest both of his parents, probably give his mom some sort of break since his dad was the one with most of the charges. They said they were going to make sure Sora wasn't seriously injured and then take him to the center where they'd question him about the drugs and make sure he's safe from his former boss. Then they said they'd try to find him a home or put in him the orphanage, but they promised they'd tell us once he got a home or if he had to go to the orphanage." Demyx sighed loudly.

"He did go through so much." Riku whispered.

It went quiet before the doorbell rang.

"I got it." Demyx said before he opened the door and shouted. "Reno!"

"Reno?" Axel whipped his head around.

"Hey." The tall redhead looked to the wounded redhead in the wheelchair.

"How's Sora?" Riku asked anxiously.

"Alright, let's all calm down." Reno started as the three abled boys stood around him while Axel watched with anticipation.

"Well? Tell us!" Demyx begged before Reno's partner, Rude, walked in next.

"We have news." Rude said dryly.

"How is he doing?" Riku repeated.

"He's going to be fine. He is very fragile right now, so we haven't disclosed any information about him to anyone, but we are sure he will heal considering all the shit his parents put him through." Reno folded his arms.

"He must have been so scared!" Demyx put his hands over his mouth.

"He was a bit edgy when we got him, and he's showing light signs of mild trauma, but we think he'll be able to recover just fine." Reno gave a small smile.

"Where will he live?" Demyx asked.

"He has no other family other than his parents, so he'll probably go to an orphanage or a rehabilitation center until he's old enough to be on his own."

"What about his twin?" Axel asked.

"His what?" Reno asked in confusion.

"He, he has a twin brother." Riku cleared his throat.

"He never mentioned it." Reno shrugged.

"Didn't look like it in his house." Rude said simply.

"Yeah, yeah he said he has a brother, and his own mother said she has another son!" Riku pressed.

"Did she give a name?" Reno asked with a notepad and pen in hand.

"Roxas." Riku answered.

"Roxas?" Reno mused over the name.

"Yeah, Roxas, blonde, same height as Sora," Axel described the boy he had seen before at school.

"Ah, yes, he isn't related to the family." Reno shook his head.

"Wait, what?" Zexion didn't understand.

"The boy named Roxas isn't related to this family, although he spends a lot of time with them. He doesn't have a room in their house, although from what we were able to get from the mom, she prefers the blonde to the brunette." Reno shrugged.

"Can, can you be more…clear?" Riku scratched his head.

"You're saying that the mom has Sora as her son, but wants Roxas?" Axel guessed.

"Yep. Apparently the two were close friends as children, and when Roxas would come over, the mom would ask Sora to be more like Roxas. Over time, the mother and father treated Roxas so well that the boy began to act as if he lived here. He was there when they treat Sora decently, and he even sleeps in Sora's bed occasionally, but when they beat the brunette boy, the blonde is with his real family."

"That's, that's awful." Zexion whispered. "To know that your parents love someone who isn't even related to them more than their own child."

"Poor guy," Demyx frowned.

"We'll have to talk to this Roxas then, get a statement." Rude looked to his redheaded buddy.

"Alright, well let's find that boy and get a hold of him. Maybe the boy can stay with Roxas if they were close enough to call each other brothers?" Reno scribbled down in his notepad.

"He can stay with me!" Demyx said eagerly.

"We'll need to speak with your parents before we can sign him away." Reno nodded.

"Don't talk about him as if he were your property." Axel threatened from his wheel chair.

"Relax." Reno said before he slipped his notepad into his back pocket. "We're only taking such measures because we care. We wouldn't just let him stay with anyone." Reno gave a small smile.

"Good, cause neither would we. Here's my mom's cell; she's on a business call right now but she already put in a statement and we four will all stay here, honest." Demyx pleaded.

"Ok Dem, I trust you guys. I'll give the number to the agent in charge of Sora's case. I'll get back to you in another hour or so. We're hoping to relocate him by then."

"Wait, you mean, he could be here in like an hour?!" Riku asked with hope.

"Yep. Or the orphanage. The sooner I leave and make some calls the sooner I'll know." Reno said before he took down some notes, looked to his partner, and left.

"I, I don't want to just sit and wait here." Riku said despairingly on Demyx's couch.

"I just can't believe about Roxas." Axel shook his head. "You said that the mom called Roxas her own son, right?"

"Yeah!" Riku nodded.

"Sora even confessed to Roxas being his twin the first day we talked to him." Zexion recalled.

"So why would he lie?" Demyx asked.

"Um, when was he ever honest with us when we first met him?" Axel scoffed.

"Yeah but, lying about having a brother? That's a bit extreme." Demyx frowned.

"They said that Roxas didn't know that Sora was being abused, but, but how could he not know? I mean we figured it out and we're never there." Axel thought.

"Look, I agree with that super formal police officer with the sunglasses. Let's just wait here and stop worrying over things we can't control and then if we see Sora and he's ok, we just ask him." Zexion said. "I just, I'm tired of worrying and wondering." The boy shook his head.

"He's right, let's just calm down and take a step back." Axel agreed. Zexion and Riku managed to kill an hour by going to the store to get flowers and card for Sora, as well as snacks for the mini party that Demyx was setting up while keeping an eye on Axel's body.

"Great, so that's about everything, right?" Zexion looked into the basket as the boys stood in line to pay.

"Yeah, wait we might want to get some more soda and," Riku suggested before his phone went off. "Hello? Reno? Yeah, yeah this is Riku. He is? Ok, ok; yeah, uh-huh. He is? Oh great! Great! Yeah, yeah like, fifteen minutes? Perfect! Thanks! Bye." Riku hung up as Zexion paid for the treats.

"So?" Zexion asked with wide curious eyes.

"Reno and Rude are on their way to drop Sora off at Demyx's house in fifteen minutes, so let's hurry!" Riku rushed the words out of his mouth before they rushed home after they called Demyx and Axel to warn them.

"Ok, let's try to set up. How much time do we," Riku started as he and Zexion started unpacking the snacks, but stopped when there was a knock on the front door.

"Must be them already." Axel said as he fixed his wheelchair to face the door as Demyx opened it.

"Sora!" The blonde shouted happily as the small brunette boy walked through the doorway, in front of Reno and Rude.

"Hey, you ok?" Riku dashed to Sora's side.

"He's still a bit out of it, but he'll be alright." Reno spoke for the brunette who had a blank look on his tired face.

"Poor baby," Riku whispered as he put a hand on Sora's cheek. Sora looked up into Riku's eyes and then leaned his body forward to rest on Riku's. "I got you." Riku said comfortingly as he rubbed Sora's back.

"We talked to your mom." Reno said to Demyx. "She said that Sora is welcome for however long he desires to stay here."

"That's great!" Riku smiled wide.

"Awesome!" Zexion high fived Demyx.

"Dude, that's wonderful!" Axel rolled himself up to the group.

"Yeah, so we'll be over tomorrow to finalize things. If you guys need anything, give us a call." Reno waved before he left behind Rude.

"Well, welcome back!" Demyx smiled to Sora, who just swallowed silently.

"We really are happy that you're here." Axel smiled as Riku led Sora to the couch.

"Thanks." Sora finally spoke up.

"If you need anything," Zexion started.

"Oh, wait," Demyx jumped up and grabbed the grocery bags. "We bought soda, candy, chips,"

"And we have flowers for you." Axel handed a bouquet of flowers and a get well card which he had on the coffee table to the brunette boy. Sora looked at them with a faint smile.

"Thank you."

"Why don't we order a pizza?" Zexion dug his phone out of his pocket. "Pretty sure I have them on speed dial from all the times we bother them." Zexion chuckled to lighten the mood.

"What kind do you want?" Axel asked Sora.

"Anything is fine." Sora said quietly before another knock came on Demyx's door.

"Who's that?" Demyx opened it before a blonde boy peered inside.

"Sora?!"

"Roxas!" Sora's energy seemed to have replenished itself. Riku watched with a sense of jealousy as Roxas invited himself inside to hug the brunette.

"Sora!" The blonde exclaimed once more.

"You found me!" Sora ran over to the blonde of same height and stature as himself.

"The cops gave me your current address as this place." He said before he finally made contact with Sora. "I was so worried when I found out." Roxas held Sora as if Sora had never been injured before, squeezing him tightly, swaying from side to side. "Why didn't you tell me!?" Roxas yelled as Sora started to sniffle.

"Hey!" Riku barked.

"I, I couldn't." Sora wiped his eyes. "You were so happy when you were over. I didn't want to ruin it for you."

"Sora, they were beating you. That isn't right."

"You mean you never knew?" Axel asked suspiciously.

"Well, I mean, I saw them push him around a bit, but I had no idea it was this bad!" Roxas said desperately. "Whenever they started to hurt him, I told them to stop and they would. I, I didn't know they were only waiting for me to go home." Roxas frowned. "Sora if I would have known I wouldn't have left you." Roxas put a hand on Sora's cheek.

"I thought I could handle it all on my own." Sora blinked innocently.

"Dummy." Roxas shook his head as he pulled Sora's against his chest. "I hope you're ok now."

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Sora gave a small smile.

"Good. I swear, you need anything, you let me know, ok?" Roxas kissed Sora's cheek.

"Ahem," Riku coughed, trying not to get too jealous, but he couldn't help his protective nature.

"You must be Riku." Roxas smiled. "Sora used to tell me a lot about his favorite silver haired classmate."

"We're dating!" Sora grabbed Riku's hand proudly. "Are, aren't we?" Sora looked up to Riku, not sure where their relationship stood after everything that had happened.

"Of course we are." Riku smiled down to Sora, kissing his lips softly as Sora blushed.

"I'm very happy for you lil bro." Roxas ruffled Sora's hair.

"Thanks Roxy."

"Sure thing sweetie. I'm going to go meet with Namine, but baby if you need anything, you call me, ok? I can cancel or leave my date if you just give me a ring, alright?" Roxas asked as he leaned forward to kiss Sora's nose.

"Thank you Roxy." Sora hugged Roxas tightly.

"Anytime." Roxas held Sora back. "You stay safe ok? Big bro will be here from now on, I promise." Roxas gave a soft smile before he frowned. "I'm so sorry I failed you." He shook his head before Sora hugged him again.

"Not your fault Roxy."

"I just," He let out a deep sigh. "I wish I could have helped you. I wish I would have gotten involved more. You may not be my real twin, but I love you like one, ok?" Roxas winked as Riku stood up tall.

"Love you like my older twin too Rox." Sora let out a soft chuckle, finding Riku's nature to be admirable.

"Ok, well, I'll go so you can enjoy your time with your boyfriend." Roxas laughed to lighten the mood.

"I will." Sora took Riku's hand once more.

"Give me a call if you need anything."

"I will."

"Alright, I'll stop by tomorrow, if that's alright?" Roxas turned to Demyx.

"Of course, whenever." Demyx smiled.

"Great. Bye baby bro." Roxas kissed Sora's temple before he left.

"So, he's not your real twin?" Riku had to clarify after Zexion shut the door behind Roxas.

"No. I, I wish he were. If he lived with me permanently, then I probably wouldn't have been hit so much. But he took good care of me when he was over." Sora shrugged.

"Better to have some help than no help." Zexion tried to stay positive.

"Yeah," Sora whispered, looking to his shoes.

"You sure you're ok?" Riku asked, moving Sora's bangs out of his face.

"I'm just a little tired." Sora said slowly.

"How about we go to bed early, after pizza? We can fall asleep to the movie!" Riku proposed.

"Sounds good." Sora responded.

After an extra serving of pizza, Demyx popped the movie into the DVD player, and turned the lights off.

"You ok?" Riku asked for the hundredth time as Sora's eyes closed on their own just seconds before Sora forced them open again.

"Huh?" Sora blinked rapidly as Riku chuckled.

"Go to bed baby," Riku put a pillow on his lap so Sora could lie down.

"Ok," Sora sighed, no energy left in his body.

"I love you." Riku smiled down to the boy he put his arms around.

"Love you too," Sora whispered.

"He's so cute." Demyx admired.

"Glad he's finally safe, for good." Axel nodded, happy to use his leg as an excuse to call dibs on the entire couch, forcing his friends to gather up on the floor.

"Seriously." Zexion agreed.

"Riku?" Sora rolled over, his face smothered into Riku's stomach.

"Yes?" Riku asked while running his fingers through Sora's hair.

"Thank you." Sora said with closed eyes.

"For what?" Riku asked with a small smile.

"For getting involved."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yes, this is the end. There will be **no sequel or additions to this story**, sorry. While I did enjoy writing this story and even though I fell in love with some of the characters and the plot line, I am still so excited for the other stories I am anxious to start after my hiatus.

I'm sorry that there wasn't a lemon but I really didn't know where to put it and I don't have the time to write one so I hope this story was enough without the lemon.

Also, I'm going to **COMIC CON and ANIME EXPO in California this summer**, so message me if you are going and want to meet up! I'll be cosplaying Sora the entire time lol

**PLEASE follow me or check my profile because I WILL HAVE UPDATES about when I WILL BE BACK from my hiatus. Thank you!**

To SoRikuR0x: Yes, it is nice to have the plot wrap up work out in the end, isn't it? Awww, you are so sweet to follow this story despite my random updates, sorry about that! Lol sadly no lemon but it just didn't fit anywhere so yeah, sorry.

To xXSoKuGirl0615Xx: Haha, glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you liked the story.

To himiko: Yay! Thank you for your review, it was very nice to read.

To Kairi8912: Thank you for you anxious review it means a lot to know you are eager to read more!

To babychela45: haha, no more cliff-hangers for this story, but then again its over so there is no room for a cliff hanger. Yes, the almost sort-of-lemon was a start haha.

To YaoiKittenLover: Hahaha! Yay for the lemon scene nosebleed! And to think, that wasn't even a real lemon! But I'm glad that you liked it hehehe. I'm sorry that I couldn't continue the lemon and I hope that you still enjoyed the story without it! Awww, you seriously are far too sweet! I am so honored to know that you enjoy my stories, it truly is a blessing to read and it makes me smile. Thank you for following this story and for commenting. Your support means a lot.

To Foxluna: Yes, a lot could have been avoided, but until Riku went to Sora's house they would have needed an address for the cops, and after Riku went once, well he returned just in time! Now we know about Roxas (a lot of others were wondering too) and to be honest I forgot all about him (Sorry Roxy!) so I had to come up with a random reason, hope it wasn't too pathetic haha. Yes, Sephiroth is absolutely gorgeous but evil isn't he? Thank you so much for your enthusiasm with your review! It was your review that reminded me that I needed to update actually, so thanks!

Thank you all very much for following this story and I'm sad to say that it has finally come to an end. But please remember that I have so many new stories that I am about to start and I cannot wait to share them with you all so** even though I am going on hiatus, please do not forget about me! Pretty please? I promise to have more KH yaoi for you as soon as I can and I hope to see you all there for new adventures! Yours truly,**

**Living Legacy, Silent Sacrifice, Sarabellum**


End file.
